Under the cover of Eros
by Taurus95
Summary: [Traducción autorizada] Eros, el ladrón fantasma roba joyería fina, pero también tiene la vista sobre el corazón del Detective Nikiforov. Basado en el art de Samochas.
1. Primer Aviso

Nota de traductora: Ok, aquí vamos con mi primer proyecto de traducción así que espero les guste y espero yo hacerlo bien. Traducción autorizada por la autora. Todos los derechos de los personajes de Yuri! on ice a MAPPA y Kubo-sensei. Historia original de KawaiiUsagi2.

Notas de la autora: ¡Después de ver The Phantom Thief AU art que Somachos hizo en Tumblr, estuve inspirada para escribir esto! ¡Así que vayan y échenle un vistazo al art! ¡Espero que a todos les guste! Por favor déjenme saberlo ^.~ Obviamente YOI no me pertenece y hago esto sin ningún fin de lucro.

Under the Cover of Eros

YOI Phantom Thief AU

 **Capítulo 1 – Primer Aviso**

El aire estaba vivo con el sonido de los teléfonos sonando, personas tecleando, y el distante sonido de las sirenas. Dulce música para sus oídos. El hermoso periodista rubio respiro profundo y fue golpeado por el mordaz aroma a café rancio y colonia barata. A su alrededor las personas estaban arrinconadas sobre sus teclados, tratando furiosamente de respetar sus plazos de tiempo. Chris Giacometti ha sido un periodista por casi una década, pero aun así ama su trabajo. Este le permite conocer gente nueva e interesante. Le permite aventurarse en los bajos mundos de Manhattan. Esa era su pasión. Al pasar de los años, ha visto numerosos asesinos seriales, ladrones de banco y violadores ir y venir. Ha destapado escándalos políticos, carteles de droga y una red de tráfico de personas. Pero, nunca ha visto algo así. Esto era nuevo y excitante para él. La emoción de la caza.

-Así que, veo que ya los has leído- decía el editor de Chris mientras se dejaba caer en la silla vacía que estaba junto a Chris. Stephan se estiro sobre el escritorio y tomo el fax que había sido enviado a la policía y a cada periódico de la ciudad. El apuesto y castaño editor agito su cabeza en consternación –¿Loco cierto? - pregunto con una carcajada.

\- ¡Valiente diría yo! Pero Viktor dijo que la policía se lo está tomando en serio- comento Chris mientras se reclinaba hacia atrás en su silla – Pero por el valor de la piedra que es mencionada, ellos incluso han creado un equipo de investigación especial- Chis sonrió - y pobre del viejo Nikiforov, le toca llevar la carga de ser el detective en jefe para este caso- él sonrió. Hace algunos años Chris se convirtió en el amigo de un prominente detective llamado Viktor Nikiforov. El elegante ruso muy pronto se convirtió en uno de los mejores detectives en Manhattan. El llego hace seis años los Estados Unidos con su sobrino cuando su hermano y su cuñada murieron en un accidente automovilístico. Chris y Viktor se conocieron en un bar una noche y congeniaron instantáneamente, y han sido amigos cercanos desde entonces.

-Eso apesta para el- Stephan se encogió de hombros y estampo el fax de vuelta al escritorio. El en secreto estaba ligeramente celoso de la relación que Chris tenía con el apuesto detective. Stephan comenzó a salir con Chris dos años atrás y recientemente se mudaron juntos. Y debido a que era el editor en jefe de Chris, ellos mantenían su relación en secreto en la oficina – y creo que tendré que asignarte esta historia a ti después de todo – Stephan suspiro.

-Estaba esperando a que tu llegaras a esa conclusión- Chris sonrió y soltó un guiño. Él sabía que a Stephan no le agradaba Viktor, pero su novio no tenía nada de qué preocuparse. Chris había caído como loco de amor por Stephan y no había nadie que pudiera tomar su lugar – bueno- Chris se levantó con gracia – creo que mejor me dirijo a tener una pequeña platica con Nikiforov entonces- él sonrió y se inclinó para susurrar sensualmente en el oído de Stephan – Te veo más tarde cielo, mantén la cama caliente para mí- orgulloso del sonrojo que se extendió por todo el rostro de su amante, tomo su chaqueta y se fue rumbo al elevador.

Stephan cubrió su oído y murmuro – ese bastardo- luego se levantó y energéticamente camino de vuelta a su oficina. Azoto su puerta y se sumergió en trabajo para así no pensar sobre Chris o su cama. No funciono.

El fax que inocentemente reposaba sobre el escritorio de Chris decía:

 _Querido Jean-Jacques Leroy,_

 _Tomare posesión del Corazón de Fuego mañana en la noche a las 10:30pm_

 _~Eros, el ladrón fantasma~_

-Bien Yurio-kun, ese fue un mejor arabesque, la próxima vez trata de enderezar tu rodilla un poco mas- Yuuri instruyo al adolescente rubio platinado.

-Sí, si viejo, puedo oírte- Yurio murmuro y puso sus ojos en blanco.

-Oi, solo tengo veintiocho años, la misma edad de tu tío sabes? - se defendió sumisamente Yuuri. El no creía que estuviera tan viejo. El definitivamente no se veía tan viejo, un regalo de su herencia japonesa. Yuuri no creía que el tío de Yurio se viera viejo tampoco. Sexy si, viejo no. Yuuri decidió que el camino por el cual iba su mente era peligroso así sacudió su cabeza para despejarla como una pizarra mágica – Creo que nos detendremos aquí Yurio-kun, tu tío debería estar aquí en cualquier minuto-.

-Bien- Yurio resoplo, mientras se soltaba de la barra y se dirigía furiosamente hacia el vestidor.

Yuuri sonrió con suficiencia y sacudió su cabeza – demasiada ira para alguien tan pequeño-.

\- ¡Te escuche idiota! - grito furiosamente Yurio desde detrás de la puerta.

Yuuri sonrió para sí mismo y empezó a ordenar el estudio. Reconocía que el chico tenía una excelente forma y gracia para alguien tan temperamental. Él ha instruido a Yurio por apenas dos años, pero el chico ya había tenido algunas lecciones cuando el aún vivía en Rusia. Yuuri fue sacado de sus cavilaciones al momento en que la puerta del estudio se abrió y un desalineado hombre en una chaqueta color canela entro a trompicones.

-Lo siento por venir tarde! - Viktor sollozo. Paso su mano a través de sus cortos cabellos plateados y los quito de su rostro, revelando ambos ojos de un deslumbrante azul – Hay un loco caso nuevo en el cual yo fui asignado y reuniones y ahh- el hizo berrinche y se rasco la cabeza con ambas manos en frustración.

Yuuri vivía para esos momentos, estos cortos intervalos. Él sonrió al agotado hombre frente a él y alzo sus manos restándole importancia–No se preocupe por eso Viktor-san, nosotros terminamos hace un minuto- dijo Yuuri calmadamente.

-Gracias a dios- Viktor dejo salir un suspiro de alivio. El llevo su mirada al gentil hombre que estaba parado al lado de la pared de espejos. Conoció a Yuuri dos años atrás cuando el inscribió a su sobrino Yurio en clases privadas de ballet. Desde el momento en que Viktor conoció a Yuuri él se enamoró locamente. El hombre más pequeño es gentil, con un desordenado cabello negro, lentes de montura azul y adorables gestos asiáticos eran completamente su tipo. El solamente no estaba seguro si el hermoso instructor de ballet se sentía de la misma manera. Yuuri era una persona difícil de leer, al menos Viktor pensaba eso – Yuuri, cuantas veces te he pedido que me llames solamente Viktor- dijo en un patético gemido.

Yuuri se sonrojo y sacudió su cabeza – Oh no, yo…yo no podría…eso no sería lo correcto- el tartamudeo – lo siento- murmuro mientras bajaba la cabeza con vergüenza.

Viktor se precipito sobre él y coloco sus manos en los hombros de Yuuri - No, yo soy el que lo siente, no fue mi intención hacerte enojar Yuuri- dijo suavemente "¡demonios, él es tan malditamente adorable!" se gritó mentalmente cuando Yuuri lentamente levanto su cabeza y abrió sus ojos del color del chocolate caliente. Dándose cuenta que todavía seguía tocándolo, Viktor alzo sus manos en el aire como si alguien estuviese amenazándolo.

Yuuri no pudo evitarlo y empezó a reír por los gestos exagerados de Viktor "si solo fuera lo suficientemente valiente para decirte como me siento, si solo pudiera hacerte mío Viktor" suspiro en su cabeza.

\- ¡Y hablando del maldito tiempo! - Yurio grito mientras salía del vestidor.

\- ¡Yurio! - Viktor grito alegremente y se lanzó sobre su sobrino – Tu amado tío ha venido a llevarte a casa! - El chillo y enrollo a Yurio en un vergonzoso y fuerte abrazo- Estas creciendo muy rápido- Viktor hizo un puchero mientras mecía a su sobrino- ¿Cómo es posible que ya tengas 16? - sollozo.

\- ¡Eww asqueroso! ¡Quítate anciano! – grito Yurio mientras trataba de liberarse. Eventualmente él fue capaz de liberarse y poder desarrugar su ropa de forma colérica – ¡Ya vámonos! -.

-Nos vemos en dos días Yurio-kun, buenas noches Viktor-san- Yuuri se despidió con una gentil sonrisa.

-Buenas noches Yuuri – Viktor sonrió y agito su mano en señal de despedida – Di buenas noches Yurio- susurro mientras golpeaba la espalda de su sobrino con el codo.

\- ¡Si, si buenas noches! - gruño Yurio con una mano alzada en el aire mientras salía del estudio.

Viktor rodo sus ojos por el comportamiento rudo de Yurio - Niños - dijo mientras se encogía de hombros soltando una risita nerviosa y se giró para seguir a Yurio.

Yuuri no podía borrar la sonrisa de su rostro mientras seguía limpiando el estudio. Justo cuando termino, su teléfono vibro en su bolsillo. Él lo saco y vio hacia el texto de Phichit.

 _{Hey, después de que cierre el café por la noche, podemos finalizar nuestros...planes}_

Yuuri soltó una risita sofocada mientras veía hacia las brillantes luces de la vibrante ciudad. El siempre pensó que la ciudad brillaba como relucientes piedras preciosas. Yuuri creció rodeado de piedras preciosas, sus padres eran tercera generación de joyeros. Cuando Yuuri tenía diez, un joven hombre llamado Jean-Jacques Leroy llego tambaleándose dentro de la tienda de los padres de Yuuri, Katsuki no Houseki (La gema de Katsuki), en Hasetsu, Japón. Los padres de Yuuri cuidaron al errante joven viajero, proveyéndole empleo y refugio. JJ, como lo llamaron ellos, se convirtió en el aprendiz personal del padre de Yuuri, Toshio. Cerca de un año después, mientras Yuuri estaba en la casa de un amigo por una pijamada, JJ se dirigió escaleras abajo hacia la tienda y robo la pieza más valiosa que sus manos pudieron tener. Luego el dejo Japón, pero no sin antes prender la tienda en llamas. Desafortunadamente, los padres de Yuuri y su hermana mayor estaban durmiendo escaleras arriba y no pudieron salir vivos. Con el accidente descrito como un incendio accidental, nunca se hizo una investigación en la tienda. Unos años después, JJ emergió como la nueva y brillante estrella de la joyería.

Yuuri no tenía parientes vivos, así que fue enviado a vivir con un amigo de la familia en los Estados Unidos. Celestino Cialdini, tomo a Yuuri y lo crio, junto con su hijo adoptivo Phichit, de Tailandia. Yuuri tenía la misma edad que Phichit y ellos se volvieron rápidamente inseparables. Celestino era un instructor de baile y enseñaba patinaje artístico al mismo tiempo. Ambos chicos crecieron aprendiendo baile y patinaje artístico como resultado. Yuuri se enamoró del ballet, patinaje, y todo lo relacionado al teatro. El incluso hizo unos pequeños papeles en la secundaria. Yuuri disfrutaba el hecho de ser capaz de crear nuevos personajes y sumergirse a sí mismo en un rol completamente fuera de su propia zona de confort. Por otro lado, Phichit se enamoró de las computadoras y la fotografía. A la edad de dieciséis, Phichit podría rivalizar con los mejores hackers a su alrededor y sus selfies eran una belleza.

Cuando los chicos se graduaron de la secundaria, se mudaron de Detroit, Michigan a la ciudad de New York juntos. Yuuri estudiaba baile en Juillard y Phichit iba a NYU. Pero luego de dos años, Yuuri tuvo una terrible lesión en la rodilla y Phichit era más inteligente que todos sus profesores y él lo sabía. Ambos chicos a la edad de veinte dejaron la escuela y empezaron sus propios negocios. Ellos encontraron una buena propiedad que podría cumplir sus necesidades en East Village. Phichit fundo un cyber café bastante a la moda en el primer nivel llamado The Fluffy Hamster. Era un lugar popular para bloggers, vloggers, periodistas y gamers por igual. En el segundo piso, Yuuri creo un pequeño estudio de baile, el cual el llamo Yutopia. Admitía que ese nombre era agrio, pero fue lo mejor que se le pudo ocurrir.

Yuuri observo su celular, riendo sofocadamente, y envió un mensaje de vuelta a Phichit.

 _[Suena bien, solo estoy cerrando el estudio y me adelanto. necesitas ayuda allá abajo?]_

 _{no gracias, lo tengo todo bajo control, debería subir en cualquier momento}_

 _[k]_

Yuuri camino hacia la puerta, apago las luces y cerro todo. Camino escaleras arriba hacia el pequeño apartamento que él y Phichit compartían. Ellos vivían en el tercer piso sobre el estudio de baile de Yuuri. Cuando Yuuri no estaba dando ninguna clase de baile o ayudando en el café, el iría a la pequeña pista de hielo cercana. Luego de su lesión, él no era capaz de seguir una carrera de bailarín. Yuuri seguía ágil y en forma, pero las largas horas de practica que requiere ser un bailarín profesional era muy doloroso para su rodilla. Así que él es instructor de baile y aun patina en su tiempo libre.

Con el pasar de los años Phichit ha estado obsesionado con el trágico pasado de Yuuri. Él estaba determinado a saber que era lo que había pasado hacía ya tantos años. Yuuri le había dicho en repetidas ocasiones a Phichit cada detalle que pudiera recordar. Ellos decidieron hace mucho tiempo que JJ debió ser el que inicio el fuego. Luego los chicos asumieron que lógicamente el había robado algo de la tienda Katsuki antes de irse. Ellos mantuvieron un ojo en las actividades de JJ hasta que un día el cometió un fatal error. JJ salió con una nueva y exclusiva línea de joyería que el denomino como "JJ Style!" Muchas famosas celebridades corrieron a su boutique, rogando para conseguir una de esas nuevas y raras piezas. Las cuales estaban siendo vendidas a precios exorbitantes y los ingenuos clientes felizmente entregaron el efectivo. En una de las conferencias de prensa el mostro un collar de rubí de la colección 'JJ Style' que el llamo el "Corazón de Fuego". El collar era de la madre de Yuuri, había sido obsequiado por su abuela como regalo de bodas. Cuando Yuuri vio esto, el lanzo la laptop a través de la habitación en una cólera ciega. Él le compro a Phichit una nueva el día siguiente.

Esa fue la noche en que todo cambio, esa fue la noche en que Phichit y Yuuri formaron un plan, un plan por venganza. Mañana, todos esos planes darían fruto. Yuuri sentía vértigo ante el pensamiento.

Luego de abrir la puerta y sacarse los zapatos, Yuuri perezosamente se arrastró dentro de la cocina. Lleno la tetera eléctrica, la coloco de vuelta a su base y la encendió. Mientras espera a que el agua empezara a hervir el tomo el folder rojo que descansaba sobre el desayunador. Abriéndolo, el leyó las azules impresiones dentro hasta que la tetera se apagó. Bostezo mientras sacaba una taza limpia del escurridor del lavaplatos y colocaba algunas hojas de té verde dentro del infusor. Se sacó los lentes y froto sus ojos. Bostezando de nuevo Yuuri coloco el infusor dentro de la taza y la lleno de agua hasta el tope. Este era su ritual vespertino. Phichit se negaba, incluso, a hablar con Yuuri hasta que él hubiese tomado algo de su te vespertino. Esto calmaba los nervios de Yuuri y lo ayudaba a relajarse. Era un pequeño recordatorio de donde viene, el lugar que el solía llamar hogar.

Phichit atravesó la puerta como un remolino - Hey Yuuri! - dijo mientras agitaba una mano y lanzaba sus zapatos cerca de la puerta - ¿Acabas de entrar? ¿Ya bebiste algo de té? ¡Oh, parece que aún no! Entonces iré directo a tomar una ducha, te veo en un momento - se despidió rápidamente y se lanzó al baño.

\- Hola Phichit - Yuuri saludo a la nada con una carcajada. Regreso su atención de vuelta a su té y el folder rojo.

Viktor y Yurio viven en un pequeño apartamento de dos dormitorios a unas cuantas cuadras del estudio de baile de Yuuri. Tan pronto Viktor abrió la puerta, una gran bola de pelos castaña lo ataco - ¡Ah! Makkachin! - grito - Ok, dame solo un segundo y te llevare a pasear amiguito - el sonrió y acaricio al enorme poodle detrás de sus orejas. El camino en dirección a la sala con algo de dificultad y coloco su saco en el sofá.

\- Voy a tomar una ducha - dijo Yurio mientras pasaba al lado de Makkachin, acariciando su cabeza de manera rápida - hola Makkachin - susurro.

Viktor agarro la correa y la unió al collar de Makkachin. Justo cuando él iba a abrir la puerta, alguien toco la puerta y Makkachin empezó a ladrar - Deme un minuto - grito Viktor y empujo al emocionado poodle.

\- ¡Hey, hola Makkachin! - canturreo Chris desde el pasillo.

\- Chris - Viktor rio mientras abría la puerta - ¿Cómo estás? - pregunto mientras seguía intentando mantener a su perro a raya.

\- Mejor que tu - Chris soltó una risita baja y acaricio a Makkachin - ¿Llevándolo de paseo? – pregunto mientras hacia un mohín.

\- Si, apenas acabamos de regresar a casa y yo iba a sacar a pasear a Makkachin. ¿Te importaría unírtenos? – Viktor sonrió.

\- Me encantaría – dijo Chris y tomo la correa de Makkachin de las manos de Viktor. – Ven dulce muchacho – arrullándolo. Chris prefería los gatos, pero él tenía un suave espacio en su corazón para el adorable poodle.

Ellos caminaron dentro de la fría briza en un atardecer pacifico. Viktor y Chris tuvieron una pequeña charla por unos minutos hasta que Viktor no pudo soportarlo más. – Ok, vamos dímelo -.

\- ¿Qué Viktor, lo que sea que eso signifique? – Chris actuó como si lo hubieran insultado. – Yo solo vine a ver a mi querido amigo y tú piensas que yo tengo una segunda intención, que vergüenza querido chico, que vergüenza – él dijo con su voz tornándose cada vez más dramática. Chris era solo dos años mayor que Viktor, pero él sabía que llamar a su amigo "chico" lo hacía enojar, esa era la razón por la cual lo hacía.

Viktor no está creyendo ni una palabra y miro a Chris. – Yo sé que tienes segundas intenciones Chris, así que corta esta mierda y escúpelo – gruño.

-Moo, tú no eres nada gracioso – Chris hizo berrinche. De repente vio la mirada de la muerte patentada de Viktor así que se decidió por hablar. – Fui asignado a la historia del ladrón. Yo sé que Stephan no me quería en ella, pero él sabe que yo soy el mejor hombre para el trabajo-dijo orgullosamente.

\- ¿Quieres decir que lo engañaste de alguna manera? – lo acuso Viktor con un bufido. – Y yo que pensé en tanto. Entonces, ¿vamos a estar trabajando juntos? – dijo Viktor sonriente.

Chris decidió ignorar el pequeño insulto y mejor contestar la segunda pregunta. – Si, aunque Stephan no me quiera en la historia – Chris suspiro.

\- ¿Ya le has explicado el hecho de que tú no eres para nada mi tipo y que solo somos amigos? – pregunto Viktor en frustración. – Sin ofender ni nada – añadió de manera rápida.

-No me ofendió para nada – Chris soltó una risita y le dio una palmada en la espalda – y si, como un millón de veces Viktor – gimoteo. – Yo creo que es porque eres obviamente atractivo, somos cercanos, y creo que mencione accidentalmente que nos besamos una vez – Chris hizo una mueca.

-Ghhaa, eso fue solo una vez y fue la primera vez que nos conocimos y estábamos estúpidamente ebrios y nos reímos luego de eso porque se sintió tan mal – Viktor chillo mientras sacudía su cabeza ante el recuerdo.

-Lo se Viktor, yo también estaba ahí – Chris soltó una risita – Tu sabes que eres como un hermano para mi ahora, yo creo es un poco lindo que Stephan se ponga todo celoso – Chris sabía que su conversación iba a terminar solo en un argumento, así que decidió cambiar de tema. –Así que dime algo sobre este ladrón, ¿alguna pista? -.

\- ¡No! Y, de todas maneras, ¿quién carajos manda una advertencia de que van a cometer un crimen? ¿Qué diablos? – se quejó Viktor. – Y quienes sean este loco Eros, ¡ellos mandan un estúpido fax imposible de rastrear a cada periódico y departamento policial en cinco distritos! – Viktor ha gastado todo el día con las mentes más brillantes en la ciudad tratando de encontrar alguna pista, solo para terminar con las manos vacías.

\- Si, lamentablemente yo tampoco tengo nada – Chris suspiro. Incluso si él estaba molesto de que la policía aún no había encontrado nada, le excitaba el hecho de tener un nuevo reto. - ¿Ha habido algún escape reciente del manicomio? – él se rio de su propio chiste.

-No te rías, ya revisamos eso hoy – Viktor sofoco una risita. – Y no, ¡No hay! ¡Ese estúpido ladrón va a causarme mucho papeleo y horas extras! – gruño.

-Bueno, te dejare saber si mis pequeños informantes alrededor de la ciudad me dicen algo bueno – Chris sonrió. – Ahora pasando a un tema más jugoso, - sonrió, - ¿cómo está tu linda y pequeña manipuladora*bailarina? -.

\- ¡Él no es una manipuladora! – grito Viktor indignado.

-No lo sé Viktor, por la manera en que lo describes, suena como una manipuladora para mí – Chris sonrió. Él amaba molestar a Viktor y el instructor de ballet de Yurio le ha estado proveyendo de un amplio repertorio por ya dos años. - ¿No me contaste de que incluso tiene un tubo para Pole Dance en su estudio? ¡Eso es ardiente! -.

\- ¡El enseña todas las formas de baile Chris! – defendió Viktor mientras empezaba a sonrojarse.

\- Talvez deberías pedirle por una sesión privada, y no me refiero al ballet – ronroneo Chris.

\- ¡Cierra tu sucia boca Chris! ¡Yuuri es un santo! ¡Un dulce, inocente, adorable y pequeño santo asiático! – defendió Viktor. – Él fue enviado directamente del cielo – se detuvo – ¡solo para torturarme! – lloro mientras la lucha que mantenía consigo mismo se detuvo.

-Ya, ya amigo – Chris acaricio el hombro de Viktor. – Esta bien, solo tienes que traerlo a nuestro nivel – sonrió perversamente. - ¡Tienta al chico! -.

\- ¡Chris! ¡Cállate! – grito Viktor y se sonrojo hasta sus pies. Ciertamente, Viktor deseaba tentar a Yuuri, él quería hacer que la pequeña belleza de cabello negro gimiera y rogara por él. Él quería hacer suyo a Yuuri, y solo para él. Solo que no tenía idea de cómo. Con un pesado suspiro se dio por vencido, pediría ayuda. – Esta bien, me doy por vencido, ¡Estoy en mi limite! – Viktor gimoteo.

-Oh dulce Viktor, ¡Pensé que nunca preguntarías! – chillo Chris en absoluto deleite.

Cuando Phichit salió de la ducha y se había puesto su pijama, llego a la sala solo para ver a Yuuri poniéndole los últimos detalles a su traje. El semi transparente traje apretado de cuerpo completo color negro no era algo que Yuuri usara normalmente. Su amigo era más reservado y tranquilo la mayoría del tiempo, pero como el mismo, él sabía que Yuuri tenía un lado oscuro. Phichit noto que Yuuri estaba embelleciendo su traje con unos cuantos largos y brillantes diamantes de imitación. El, definitivamente, estaba haciendo una declaración.

-Eso se ve realmente bien Yuuri, o ¿debería decir "Eros"? – Phichit le guiño un ojo de manera juguetona.

Yuuri lo observo y sonrió, - estoy feliz de que lo apruebes, "Ágape", - y le guiño de vuelta.

-Hice el algoritmo final para la seguridad de la mansión de ese idiota, - dijo Phichit mientras se sentaba al lado de Yuuri. – Guang-Hong, digo Philia, fue capaz de obtener la información que necesitaba de los policías, así que ellos no representan tampoco ninguna dificultad – Guang-Hong era un amigo de Phichit de NYU y actualmente trabajaba como el asistente oficinista del Detective Nikiforov. Él se estiro para tocar la sedosa tela de la nueva identidad de Yuuri. – No debería haber ningún problema de mi parte, el resto dependerá de ti -.

\- Genial, gracias – dijo como si Phichit hubiera mencionado que a él le tocaba lavar los platos.

\- Yuuri – Phichit espero a que Yuuri lo viera a los ojos, - ¿estás seguro de esto? Después de mañana, ya no hay…vuelta atrás – observo los oscuros ojos de Yuuri y vio la resolución que había en ellos. Él ya sabía la respuesta, solo quería estar seguro una vez más.

\- Yo estoy seguro Phichit, ¿tú lo estás? – Yuuri pregunto con determinación en su mirada. No había duda de que el planeaba ver funcionar hasta el final. Él sabía que Phichit se sentía igual, después de todo, todo era plan suyo.

\- Si Yuuri, estoy contigo, siempre lo estoy, ya sabes eso, - el sonrió tiernamente. Sus pensamientos se desplazaron a Yuuri, y la manera en la que el había perdido a todos los que alguna vez le había importado. Como había perdido todo. El ayudaría a Yuuri a encontrar algo parecido a la justicia, él lo ayudaría sin importarle nada. – Guang-Hong esta también con nosotros, le di la opción de salirse ahora y él me dijo que me callara - Phichit rio – así que, ¿mañana eh? – suspiro.

\- Mañana por la noche daremos nuestro primer paso, mañana por la noche todo cambiara, - dijo Yuuri con una sonrisa inusualmente perversa sobre su rostro mientras cubría su torso con su traje de "Eros". Phichit le dio una sonrisa satisfecha.

*Manipuladora: en el texto original aparece la palabra "minx", y buscando su significado en san google me aparecía que era una mujer que gustaba de manipular hombres a su antojo, así que opte por usar la palabra manipuladora, si en femenino porque habla específicamente de una mujer (su significado).

N.T.: ok, aquí está el primer cap., cuéntenme que les pareció y espero que para el próximo domingo tenga el otro capítulo. Nos leemos (espero) en una semana ;)


	2. El descarado bandido

N.T.: Hola! Espero estén disfrutando esta historia tanto como yo :D lamento las faltas de ortografía, ya que cuando lo traduzco y lo edito en Word todo sale bien pero una vez lo subo se me cambian algunas cosas…soy nueva en esto, así que lo siento :´) y agradezco a las personas que me corrigen, así me ayudan a ser mejor. ¡También agradezco a las personitas que dejan sus reviews, sus follows y que agregaron la historia a favoritos! Me hacen sentir muy emocionada :D así que, sin más demoras, aquí está el capítulo y no olviden comentar que tal les pareció.

Notas de la autora: ¡Después de ver The Phantom Thief AU art que Somachos hizo en Tumblr, estuve inspirada para escribir esto! ¡Así que vayan y échenle un vistazo al art! ¡Espero que a todos les guste! Por favor déjenme saberlo ^.~ Obviamente YOI no me pertenece y hago esto sin ningún fin de lucro.

Under the cover of Eros

YOI Phantom Thief AU

 **Capítulo 2 – El descarado bandido**

La fresca brisa nocturna revolvió su cabello ébano y envió escalofríos a través de su piel por debajo de su delgado traje negro. Pensándolo bien, este traje tan delgado no fue la mejor opción para su identidad de Eros durante el anochecer. Yuuri diseño su traje para ser ajustado, llamativo, y provocativo, básicamente lo opuesto a todo lo que él normalmente usaría. Él estaba totalmente encantado de haber decidido agregarle una capa al conjunto en el momento en que se cubrió del frio viento.

\- ¿Tienes frío Eros? – Phichit sonrió en el auricular de Yuuri.

\- ¡Cállate! – soltó Yuuri de vuelta en un descontento susurro mientras se estremecía - ¿Storge, estas en posición? -.

\- ¡Sep, solo estoy esperando a que Ágape me dé la señal! – canturreo felizmente Leo. Leo de la Iglesia ha estado preparado por años. Phichit descubrió que JJ le robó a la familia de Leo en México, así que extendió su mano al joven y talentoso arquero y le preguntó si estaba interesado en la venganza. Leo se lanzó a la oportunidad para enseñarle a JJ una lección y saltó a un avión de camino a la ciudad de Nueva York al siguiente día.

-Bueno Eros, parece que ellos recibieron tu mensaje, - Phichit sonrió – con toda esa publicidad, todos quieren saber que hay de especial con ese collar. Eso puso a nuestro querido JJ bajo el microscopio…justo donde lo queríamos – sonrió. El sonido de la risa de Yuuri y Leo sonó a través del auricular de Phichit.

-Bien – siseo Yuuri – ¡todos sabemos lo mucho que el ama ser el centro de atención después de todo! -.

\- ¡Si, le queda bien! – añadió Leo mientras empujaba su medianamente largo cabello castaño a los lados de su rostro - _¡Bastardo! *_ -.

\- _¡Si!_ * - contesto Phichit mientras el sonido de las teclas de su computador se podía escuchar – Veamos, Philia dijo que los policías estaban planeando un equipo de cinco hombres para proteger el Corazón de Fuego esta noche y el cobarde de JJ contrató a cinco guardias para patrullar los alrededores – Phichit reviso las cámaras de seguridad a las que había ingresado – ellos quieren atraparte Eros, así que le dijeron a JJ que dejara el collar a la vista, una trampa obvia -.

-Aw eres popular Eros – Leo canturreó. Casi podía sentir como Yuuri rodaba sus ojos a través del auricular.

-Tienen el collar sobre una mesa cerca de un balcón abierto en el estudio del imbécil de JJ – Phichit les informo – Tu lindo detective está escondido detrás de una de las cortinas en el estudio. Mientras los otros cuatro policías están en el pasillo de afuera – Phichit rio suavemente – están todos listos y alineados para ti Storge, ¡no pudimos haberlo planeado mejor! – celebró.

\- Los veo – dijo Leo mientras veía a través de la mirilla de su arco. - ¿Quieres que dispare Eros? – pregunto, sentándose en su sitio, escondido, mientras esperaba por la autorización de Yuuri.

Yuuri respiro profundo, el aire frío llenando sus pulmones y suspiró. Era ahora o nunca, este era el momento definitivo. "Yuuri no está aquí", se dijo a sí mismo, "solo Eros, ¡tú eres Eros ahora!" Él sonrió perversamente mientras dejaba que la personalidad Eros que él había creado lo tomara por completo. - ¡Dispara Storge! ¡Acierta! – le ordeno en una voz autoritaria.

-Claro jefe – Leo se concentró y soltó su flecha. Esta se deslizo a través del aire y atravesó la ventana del pasillo. Leo presionó el pequeño control remoto que estaba sosteniendo, la cabeza de la flecha parpadeo dos veces y explotó engullendo el pasillo en una densa niebla. Los policías intentaron cubrir sus rostros, pero era muy tarde, uno a uno fueron cayendo al suelo inconscientes. En el momento justo, Phichit cortó la energía en la mansión Leroy. Eros contrajo sus músculos y saltó desde el techo, donde él había estado esperando. Durante la conmoción, él aterrizó con gracia en el balcón que estaba fuera del estudio.

* * *

Viktor, había escuchado el disturbio en el pasillo, pero estaba indeciso sobre dejar su escondite. Si el ladrón había logrado incapacitar a sus hombres, Viktor podría ser el único capaz de detener a Eros. Él respiro profundo y soltó el seguro de su arma. Viktor alzó su arma hasta la altura de su cabeza y mantuvo sus ojos en la puerta que está al otro lado de la habitación. Él acompaso su respiración y se mantuvo alerta a cualquier signo de movimiento. Por un minuto pensó que la costa estaba despejada, y luego observo el suave movimiento de una tela detrás de él.

-Buenas noches detective Nikiforov – una grave voz ronroneó en su oído mientras presionaba fuertemente un objeto en la columna de Viktor. – Por favor, deme esta desagradable arma, tú no la vas a necesitar corazón -.

\- Tú debes ser Eros – él tragó fuertemente y mantuvo sus manos a los lados con renuencia. Viktor podía sentir la caliente respiración del ladrón en su nuca, e involuntariamente se estremeció.

\- Ciertamente lo soy – Eros susurró en su mientras rodeaba a Viktor con el brazo y tomaba su arma con una enguantada mano. – Es un gran placer conocerte – Eros sonrió sensualmente.

\- ¿Así que eres un ladrón y un asesino eh? – murmuró Viktor, tratando de mantener el control. La voz del otro hombre estaba teniendo, dadas las circunstancias, un efecto totalmente inapropiado en su cuerpo.

\- Esa es una acusación sin sentido detective, sus hombres solamente están inconscientes. Ellos se veían tan cansados, que los deje que tomaran una siesta – él sonrió suavemente. – Ahora mi querido detective, no te muevas – ordenó Eros mientras su mano libre se arrastró seductoramente dentro de su gabardina y recorría un ardiente camino a través de su amplio pecho.

Viktor se sorprendió ante el toque inesperado e íntimo. Él no estaba seguro de bajar sus brazos. "¿Qué demonios está pasando?" grito mentalmente. - ¿Qué esta…? -.

-Shhh – lo silencio Eros, mientras se recostaba sobre el hombre más alto, presionando su pecho en la espalda de Viktor. Deslizo su mano hacia las caderas de Viktor y las dejo ahí. Eros rozo suavemente la nuca de Viktor e hizo un sonido con el fondo de su garganta. – Esta noche huele espectacular detective, ¿estaba ansioso por conocerme? -.

-Yo…¿Qu…? – Viktor balbuceo.

-Oh querido detective, eres demasiado… - Eros canturreo y se enderezó. – Ahora querido, coloca gentilmente tus manos detrás de ti para mí -.

Viktor cerro sus ojos y trato de calmar el repiqueteo de su corazón. La voz de Eros era suave y confidente y bastante grave. Él no tuvo más opción que obedecer. Estando tan cerca de ese ladrón era peligroso, y él aún no había visto como era el otro. "¿Cómo voy a salir de esta?" se preguntó. – Está bien – suspiro en señal de derrota y lentamente movió sus manos hacia su espalda. Cuando el frío metal se cerró alrededor de sus muñecas el casi empieza a llorar. "¡MIERDA! ¡Él estaba esposándolo con sus propias esposas! ¡Si sobrevivo a esto, seré la burla de todo el maldito departamento!" Se lamentó internamente.

-Ahí está – Eros suspiró felizmente. – Eso está mejor, mucho mejor – asintió para sí mismo. Él se inclinó hacia la mesa y tomo el collar de rubí de la mesa con un suave movimiento. Habían pasado casi dieciocho años, pero él nunca será capaz de olvidar como se veía y sentía. El coloco el collar alrededor de su cuello y sonrió. – Bueno detective, ¿Qué tal me veo? – Eros pregunto descaradamente mientras rodeaba a Viktor y le permitía al fin verlo frente a frente.

Viktor no estaba preparado para lo que vio. Parado frente a él, posando de una manera extremadamente seductora con su cadera sobresaliendo, estaba Eros, el ladrón fantasma. La luz de la luna brillaba a través de las puertas abiertas del balcón, bañándolo con un brillo cautivante. Él era más bajo y delgado que Viktor con su cabello completamente negro peinado hacia atrás. Sus ojos eran de un peligroso rojo sangre y su precioso rostro asiático tenía una mueca coqueta. Su ágil cuerpo estaba cubierto de un traje negro apretado. Viktor pensó que podría haber sido pintado sobre su cuerpo por la forma en la que se ajustaba a cada curva. Una capa estaba unida a sus hombros y caía como cascada detrás de su esbelta figura. Una porción de tela semi-transparente podía verse a través del pecho y uno de los brazos de Eros, la cual permitía una vista absolutamente escandalosa del bien tonificado pecho debajo de esta. Había algunas tiras de tela negra cubriendo estratégicamente uno de sus pezones y su ombligo. Justo a lo largo de una de sus caderas había un trozo de tela, parecido a una media falda, la cual se movía con la suave brisa que entraba a la habitación. Había también unas gemas pálidas reposando sobre el atuendo y brillaban con el gentil brillo de la luna. Alrededor del cuello, el recién robado collar de rubís yacía orgullosamente, como si perteneciera verdaderamente a ese lugar. Las piernas del ladrón estaban cubiertas en unos apretados, extremadamente apretados pantalones, talvez leggins, Viktor no sabría decirlo. Mientras Viktor veía pensativamente a Eros, así sabría describirlo al dibujante por supuesto, podía sentir como sus mejillas se calentaban. Se le había ido el aliento y su boca se había secado. Él era incapaz de formar una simple silaba, no digamos una palabra, ni hablar de una oración, así que solo se quedó quieto y lo observo.

-Aw detective – Eros ronroneo con voz grave - ¿tanto te gusta lo que estás viendo? – él sonrió maliciosamente de oreja a oreja cuando se dio cuenta del sonrojo y la pesada respiración del detective.

-Muy bien Eros, estas a la altura de tu nombre, ahora tienes a tres guardias viniendo en tu dirección y JJ ha llamado al 911 mientras lloraba y se escondía en un closet, eso fue genial – Phichit susurro en el auricular de Yuuri – solo ummm…ohh…inclina tu cabeza a un lado si me estuchas, ¿sí?-.

Eros inclino su cabeza hacia un lado y se deslizo hacia Viktor. Él se aseguró de contonear sus caderas e hizo un puchero mientras se acercaba al detective, claramente nervioso. Eros rio mientras Viktor retrocedía hacia la estantería.

-Bueno detective, parece que nuestro tiempo se ha acabado – Eros suspiro y se presionó sobre Viktor, apretándolo entre la pared y su cuerpo. Se abrazó a si mismo sobre el indefenso detective y recorrió perezosamente el cabello plata de Viktor con su mano. – Espero que hayas tenido tanta diversión como yo cielo – Eros sonrió mientras se estiraba de puntitas y besaba suavemente la mejilla de Viktor. Él se giró y jalo su capa alrededor de su cuerpo dramáticamente. – Dejare esto aquí para que podamos mantener en secreto que te espose – Eros le lanzó un giño y dejo las llaves y el arma de Viktor en la pequeña mesa donde el collar había estado. - ¡Nos vemos detective! – Eros rio mientras se precipitaba fuera de la habitación, hacia el balcón, y luego salto con gracia sobre la barandilla.

Viktor se quedó en blanco por un momento intentando absorber todo lo que le había pasado. Viktor Nikiforov, uno de los mejores detectives en cinco estados, completamente a merced de un sexy criminal. Él parpadeo y sacudió su cabeza - ¡¿Qué demonios fue eso?! – él se lamentó mientras se encaminaba hacia la pequeña mesa circular donde eros había dejado sus llaves y su arma. Viktor tuvo que estirarse hacia atrás en un extraño ángulo para finalmente tomar sus llaves. Unos segundos después y una selección de palabras en ruso después, Viktor estaba libre al fin. Masajeo sus muñecas mientras observaba a la luna mientras enfundaba su arma. - ¿Por qué él tenía que ser tan…? – su comentario fue apagado con el sonido de la puerta abriéndose de repente detrás de él y tres agitados guardias entraban a la habitación.

* * *

-Todo despejado adelante, solo esa pared de ladrillo y estas fuera Eros – Phichit canturreó en el oído de Yuuri.

-Gracias Ágape – Eros respondió mientras confiaba en su ágil cuerpo para hacer parkour y pasar el muro con facilidad. Él aterrizó sobres sus pies mientras se precipitaba a lo largo de la pared hacia donde sabía que Storge lo iba a estar esperando con un auto. Yuuri no podía permitirse salir de su personaje hasta que estuviera a salvo porque él sabía que podía tener un ataque de pánico. "Yo soy Eros, Yo soy Eros" el mentalmente repitió mientras corría rápidamente hacia la calle.

-Mierda Eros, hay un auto viniendo rápidamente, aunque creo que no es la policía, aguanta, - Phichit le advirtió mientras tecleaba rápidamente – parece que es el periodista amigo de Nikiforov y esta solo -.

\- ¿Quieres que vaya por ti Eros? -.

-Negativo Storge, no dejes el punto de reunión, puedo con esto, estaré ahí pronto – dijo Eros lento y calmado. Tomando una decisión, Eros se detuvo por completo y se recostó sobre la pared de ladrillo. Él apoyó una pierna en la pared que estaba detrás de él e inclino su cabeza hacia un lado con una sonrisa seductora. – Buenas noches Sr. Giacometti – canturreo Eros - ¿tomando un paseo nocturno? -.

\- ¿Eres una pequeña mierda engreída? – dijo Chris mientras salía de su auto con su cámara colgando de su cuello. Chris estaba midiendo al extraño y erótico hombre asiático frente a él. Buen gusto al vestir, cuerpo torneado, confiado, a Chris ya le agradaba Eros. - ¿Así que tú eres Eros huh? – Dijo Chris más como afirmación que como pregunta.

Eros sonrió y agito sus caderas sobre la pared. - ¡Oh, tu recibiste mi pequeño mensaje! ¡Que divertido! – Él se separó de la pared y se paseó hacia el periodista. – No te preocupes, no lastime a tú amigo o a nadie. Después de todo, obtuve las dos cosas que quería esta noche – él murmuraba y se detuvo cuando estuvo frente a Chris.

-Oh si… - Chris se recostó sobre su auto, lastimosamente se dio cuenta que estaba atrapado y que no tenía otra arma aparte de su cámara y sus puños. Eros se veía esbelto, pero Chris estaba bastante seguro que podría ganarle si se creaba una pelea entre ambos. - ¿Y qué es eso que querías? –.

-Bueno obviamente esto, - Eros acaricio el gran collar de oro y tocó el rubí con su dedo índice. Él nunca aparto la mirada del periodista. El hecho de que Chris Giacometti le sacara al menos una cabeza de altura y que pudiera llegar a dominarlo no escapo de su atención.

Chris devolvió su intensa mirada, él no estaba seguro si Eros tendría un arma o no. - ¿Yyyyy…? – el pregunto en un tono jocoso.

El rostro de Eros se ilumino con alegría inimaginable. – Un beso del querido Detective Nikiforov por supuesto, - él canturreo con una sonrisa satisfecha. – Oh debiste haberlo visto – Eros exclamo radiantemente.

Decir que Chris estaba en shock era poco, él no había esperado que Eros dijera eso. Estaba claro que el ladrón había hecho sus investigaciones, él sabía sobre Viktor y Chris. - ¿Viktor? – murmuro.

-Mmmm, - Eros suspiro pesadamente mientras lamia sus labios y se retorcía, - si Vitya, hermoso, delicioso Vitya – Eros podía escuchar a Ágape quejándose y diciéndole que terminara con esto y llevara su trasero hacia donde estaba Storge. – Bueno, debo irme Sr. Periodista, ¿Quieres tomarme rápidamente una fotografía antes de que me vaya? – pregunto Eros mientras batía sus largas pestañas.

Nunca iba a dejar pasar una exclusiva, Chris salió de su trance y encendio su cámara. - ¿En serio? – Él no pudo evitar preguntar mientras retiraba la tapadera del lente de la cámara.

Eros sonrió y levanto su capa hasta que solo una porción de su rostro estaba visible. – Aunque, esto es todo lo que tendrás – bromeo.

Chris se encogió de hombros y tomo la fotografía. No era mucho, pero era mucho más de lo que cualquier otro periodista iba a conseguir. Él observo la pequeña pantalla LCD y vio a un pequeño Eros parado con la pared de ladrillo de fondo. La sedosa capa cubria la mayor parte de su rostro, pero uno de sus brillantes ojos rojos capturo la luz de la luna sobre ellos y se podía ver claramente. Cuando el volteo su mirada a Eros, se dio cuenta que ya se había ido. – Santa mierda – Chris chillo y se rasco la cabeza.

* * *

\- ¡Todo lo que puedo decir es mierdaaaaaaaaaaa, hombre! – Leo exclamo asombrado mientras conducía un viejo Cavalier calle abajo. Yuuri logro llegar al punto de reunión, un pequeño y tranquilo parque a unas cuantas cuadras de la mansión Leroy, y se desplomo al lado de Leo con un bufido. - ¡Si no estuviera tan enamorado de Guang-Hong, lo cual obviamente estoy amigo, iría totalmente detrás de ti! – exclamo Leo. Él volteo a ver a Yuuri en el asiento de pasajeros, el pequeño hombre japonés definitivamente era Yuuri de nuevo, porque estaba en medio de un ataque de pánico, mientras hacían su camino de vuelta.

\- ¿Ohpordiosquehehecho? ¿Quéesloquesesuponequevoyahacer? ¡Estoslentesdecontactoestánmatándome! ¿Enquéestabapensando? – Yuuri chillo rápidamente mientras se balanceaba de atrás hacia adelantes en el asiento y estrujaba su cabello. Después de eso el cambio a el idioma de sus balbuceos a japonés, así que Leo no tenía idea de que estaba diciendo.

-Oye Phichit, hombre, ¡Se está volviendo loco! Habla con él, por favor - Leo suplico en su teléfono mientras lo ponía en altavoz y lo dejaba en el regazo de Yuuri.

-Yuu-cha, - dijo suavemente Phichit. – Escúchame, escucha mi voz, - él continuo. –Todo está bien, respira profundo, shh, está bien, - Phichit lo calmo.

Yuuri podía sentir como sus músculos comenzaban a relajarse y él dejo de balancearse. Respiro hondo tratando de calmar su respiración como Phichit le había dicho. El confió en su amigo, su hermano, su compañero en crimen, completamente. Phichit nunca le había mentido y si su amigo le decía que estaba bien, entonces él estaba bien. – Gracias Phichit, realmente necesitaba eso – Yuuri sonrió cálidamente al teléfono.

\- ¿Mejor? – pregunto Phichit lentamente. No había frustración ni prejuicios en su voz, solamente una sincera preocupación.

-Sí - Yuuri suspiro. Era increíble como la presencia de Phichit era tan calmante y confortable en su vida. Él no sabía que había hecho para merecer un alma tan leal y buena a su lado, pero él estaba eternamente agradecido. – Gracias Phi -.

\- ¡Bien! – la voz de Phichit se elevó de tono una vez él estuvo seguro que Yuuri estaba bien. - ¡Ahora traigan sus traseros de vuelta! – demando y colgó.

* * *

 **Ladrón fantasma logra engañar a la policía,**

 **logrando así robar un invaluable collar.**

Por: Chris Giacometti Octubre 8, 20XX

La ciudad de Nueva York ha tenido su dosis justa de ladrones a través de los años. Sin embargo, el ultimo ha aterrorizado a la ciudad como nunca antes nada lo había hecho. Este descarado bandido alerto no solamente a la policía, sino que también a los medios de comunicación. Anoche conocí al hombre que se hace llamar a sí mismo Eros y ha dejado desconcertado a Nueva York.

…le pertenecía al renombrado mundialmente Jean-Jacques "JJ" Leroy

...el cual actualmente está bajo un pesado escrutinio

…liderado por el Detective Viktor Nikiforov, el cual se negó a hacer cualquier comentario diciendo…

el Capitán Yakov Feltsman les advierte a los residentes que…

* * *

*Aquí se pierde un poco la broma ya que ambos dicen estas palabras en español.


	3. Primera cita

Notas de la autora: ¡Después de ver The Phantom Thief AU art que Somachos hizo en Tumblr, estuve inspirada para escribir esto! ¡Así que vayan y échenle un vistazo al art! ¡Espero que a todos les guste! Por favor déjenme saberlo ^.~ Obviamente YOI no me pertenece y hago esto sin ningún fin de lucro

Under the Cover of Eros

YOI Phantom Thief AU

 **Capítulo 3 – Primera Cita**

Un esponjoso poodle café cubría su regazo mientras él estaba acostado en el sofá. Viktor estaba deprimido y Makkachin lo sabía, así que su amado perro se mantenía a su lado – Esta bien Makka - dijo mientras rascaba cariñosamente detrás de las orejas del poodle. El sol se había ocultado hace mucho, pero Viktor se sentía demasiado perezoso y deprimido como para levantarse de su nido en el sofá para encender las luces – Ya casi es tiempo de ir a recoger a Yurio – él suspiró y renuentemente se empujó a sí mismo para sentarse. Viktor estiró sus brazos y bostezó mientras se levantaba del sofá. Sus articulaciones dolieron por estar tanto tiempo en una sola posición – Hombre, me estoy poniendo viejo – murmuro, rascando su estómago por debajo de su playera y bostezando de nuevo. Su olvidado teléfono vibró en la mesita de al lado y con un bufido de frustración, Viktor se inclinó y lo levanto el temible aparato para ver un mensaje de su asistente.

 _[Jefe, el capitán dice que cambio de opinión y te quiere de vuelta al trabajo mañana]_

Viktor rio ante eso y envió su respuesta _{¿oh? ¿Él no quiere que me revuelque en un pozo de lástima y reflexione sobre mis acciones?}_

Viktor bufó y añadió _{¿Así que ya me extraña?}_

 _[Sus palabras fueron "¿Dónde diablos esa ese maldito Nikiforov?" y cuando le explique que él lo había enviado a su casa sin pago y le dijo que se tomara el resto de la semana dijo "¡dile a ese bueno para nada que traiga su deprimido trasero mañana a primera hora, maldita sea!" y luego fue a gritarle a algún pobre cadete]_

 _{Aww yo sabía que Yakov me amaba, estaré ahí, gracias Guang-Hong}_

 _[Sip, np, lo veo mañana jefe]_

Viktor colocó su teléfono de vuelta a la mesa y bostezó una vez más. Él decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer seria tomar una rápida ducha antes de ir a recoger a Yurio. Nadie querría oler la peste que probablemente estaba saliendo de él en ese momento. Después de que él ya estaba limpio y vestido, se despidió de Makkachin y camino hacia el estudio de baile Yutopia.

* * *

 _{Voy a tener un ataque de nervios}_

 _[Cálmate Yuuri, estarás bien]_

 _{Nop Phichit, voy a morir}_

 _[ :(_ _no seas una drama queen, ¡Tú puedes hacerlo!]_

 _{nope X_X ¿_ _ves?, estoy muerto}_

 _[amigo, relájate]_

 _{¿relajarme? Yo lo bese y me restregué sobre él y lo toquetee y flirtee con él y…y…aaaaaaahhhhh}_

 _[¡Si, lo sé! ¡Fue supera ardiente! Leo se enamoró lol]_

 _{¡Casi hago que lo despidan! Soy una terrible persona X_X}_

 _[Tú nunca serás una mala persona. Guang-Hong acaba de escribirme y me dijo que la suspensión de Nikiforov fue levantada, todo está bien]_

 _{¿Enserio? Esas son buenas noticias…}_

 _[hablando del diablo, va hacia arriba justo ahorita, respira amigo, respira]_

 _{!}_

Yuuri bloqueo su teléfono y lo puso de vuelta en su bolsillo. Él levanto su mirada para ver que Yurio aún seguía trabajando en su Tour en l'air – Bien Yurio, buen trabajo, seguiremos con esto la próxima vez – dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Yurio chasqueo la lengua, respiró profundo un momento, y luego se dio la vuelta caminando hacia el vestidor. Justo cuando cerró la puerta del vestidor, la puerta del estudio se abrió y Viktor entro arrastrando los pies.

La culpa arraso sobre Yuuri al ver a Viktor, luciendo devastado y cansado. "Yo le hice esto" lloró internamente. Aun así, de alguna manera, logro tragarse sus lamentos – ¡Hola Viktor-san! – Yuuri sonrió y agitó su mano.

\- ¡Yuuri! – chillo Viktor y se lanzó sobre el sorprendido instructor – Por favor Yuuri, sálvame de mi mismo – él sollozo en el hombro de Yuuri mientras enrollaba sus brazos alrededor del pequeño hombre – Muero de hambre y no quiero ir a casa, he estado ahí todo el día y oh por favor di que me dejaras llevare a ti y a Yurio a cenar, por favor, por favor – sollozo patéticamente.

Yuuri se había paralizado, no podía moverse. Una cosa era que Eros fuera desvergonzado, eso era un asunto totalmente diferente para él. Él se quedó de pie completamente quieto con sus ojos como platos – _Anno…_ -.

Cuando Viktor escucho esa palabra en japonés, finalmente se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho y rápidamente soltó a Yuuri – Por dios, lo siento mucho Yuuri – se lamentó - ¡No estaba pensando! – bajo su mirada y se sorbió la nariz patéticamente.

-Anno…Viktor-san, está bien – Yuuri trato de consolarlo. Respiro profundo y lentamente su mano se alzó para palmear el hombro de Viktor - ¿Qué paso? ¿Está bien? – pregunto como si no supiera nada.

El avergonzado ruso movió sus ojos hacia Yuuri y rogo por comprensión – Eres tan amable Yuuri – sonrió – Para ser honesto, arruine un caso nuevo y creo que me metí en un pequeño problema, pero ya está bien – admitió – solo tuve unos largos días y necesito relajarme, fuera de casa por un tiempo, ¿Ya cenaste? – pregunto Viktor suavemente con una sonrisa genuina. Normalmente el estaría muy nervioso para pedirle a Yuuri una cita, pero sus nervios se sentían tan desgastados para registrar algo.

Yuuri trago fuerte y pensó que era el cobarde más grande del mundo. Él pobre, dulce, amoroso Viktor estaba pidiéndole salir a cenar cuando era su culpa que Viktor estuviera así en primer lugar. Y si, salir a cenar con él ayudaba, incluso un poco, Yuuri se dijo a si mismo que se tragaría todo lo que sentía e iría – No, aún no he cenado – sonrió cálidamente mientras un suave sonrojo cubría sus mejillas.

El corazón de Viktor casi se detiene cuando vio la sonrisa dulce y pura de Yuuri. Este era el, alguien amable y gentil, no una tentadora ninfa – Entonces, ¿Podrías, por favor, acompañarme a cenar Yuuri? – Viktor pregunto esperando que Yuuri aceptara.

\- ¡¿Huh?! – exclamo Yurio mientras reaparecía en el estudio después de terminar de cambiarse a su ropa normal – Tú, maldito tío ¿Acabas de invitar a mi maestro a una cita? – escupió.

-No, no Yurio, acabo de preguntarle a Yuuri si le gustaría venir con _nosotros_ a cenar esta noche – aclaro Viktor - ¡Yo invito! -.

Yuuri empezó a sudar cuando ambos rusos voltearon su mirada hacia él, esperando por su respuesta. Él trago fuerte y aclaro su garganta – Yo…umm…si, estaría encantado de ir a cenar con ustedes dos, gracias – murmuró. Yuuri podía sentir su corazón latir tan fuerte en su pecho que tuvo miedo que Viktor pudiera oírlo. También estaba al tanto de que debía estar sonrojándose furiosamente, ya que Yurio chasqueo la lengua.

\- ¡Asqueroso! – Yurio gimoteo y se dio la vuelta – Lo que sea, ¿Van a venir o no par de idiotas? ¡Estoy muriendo de hambre, maldita sea! – dio un portazo detrás de él.

Viktor se giró en dirección a Yuuri y extendió su mano - ¡Vamos Yuuri! – su sonrisa era tan grande que incluso sus ojos se cerraron.

Yuuri casi toma su mano, pero luego recordó lo que estaba vistiendo - ¿Te importaría si corro escaleras arriba y me cambio primero? – pregunto nervioso mientras jalaba su playera y miraba hacia sus pantalones de entrenamiento.

Viktor bajo su mano, ligeramente decepcionado que Yuuri no la tomara - ¿Arriba? – pregunto mientras inclinaba su cabeza a un lado.

-Sí, umm…Pichit, ya sabes, ¿el chico que maneja el café abajo? Él y yo vivimos en el apartamento que está en el tercer piso – tartamudeo.

-Oh - fue todo lo que Viktor pudo decir. Él se preguntó si solo vivía con el dueño del café o si _estaba_ con el dueño del café.

Yuuri estaba confundido con la respuesta de Viktor, normalmente el detective era tan optimista, pero ahora él se veía triste. ¡Oh! – Umm Phichit es algo así como un hermano, él y yo crecimos juntos… - su voz suavemente fue bajando de volumen.

\- ¡Oh! – Viktor no pudo evitar la emoción que lleno su voz – Yo pensé por un minuto…-.

\- ¡Oh dios no! – Yuuri lo cortó y sacudió su cabeza – ¡No! ¡Phi y yo somos mejores amigos, eso es todo! - ¿Él, realmente estaba teniendo esa conversación con Viktor? ¿No había forma de que el realmente le gustara a Viktor cierto? Eso sería imposible. Probablemente el solo no quería involucrarse en una relación. ¡Si, eso era todo!

-Bueno, por favor ve a cambiarte si quieres Yuuri, te esperare abajo. De todas formas, no estaba planeando ir a algún lugar lujoso y te ves bien, así como eres – Viktor sonrió de nuevo, sus hermosos ojos azules brillando con las fuertes luces del estudio.

"Omgomgomgomgomgomg" ¡Él es demasiado apuesto! Yuuri grito internamente – E…e…Esta bien yo umm solo cerrare el estudio y me iré a cambiar rápidamente y te veré abajo – contesto rápidamente Yuuri.

-Te veo pronto entonces – Viktor se despidió y salió del estudio.

Tan pronto la puerta se cerró, Yuuri se dejó caer al suelo - ¡¿Pero qué demonios estoy haciendo?! – susurro en angustia.

* * *

\- ¡Vkusno! – exclamo Viktor felizmente - ¡Yuuri esto está muy delicioso! - dijo Viktor mientras metía mas katsudon en su boca.

-Estoy…a…feliz que le haya gustado Viktor-san – murmuro Yuuri. Él no pensó que Viktor lo invitaría a su restaurante japonés favorito. Yuuri no había comido katsudon en un tiempo, así que el acepto sin mucho alboroto. Dirigió su mirada hacia Yurio quien estaba ocupado comiendo su segunda porción – ¿Te gustó también Yurio-kun? -.

-MMm efgstsa mbienm, freom – murmuró con su boca llena de comida.

A pesar de su aplastante culpa, Yuuri estaba teniendo un gran momento con Viktor y Yurio. Se rio del angustiado adolecente y su cariñoso tío. Ellos eran adorables mientras se atragantaban de comida. El pálido resplandor de la pequeña familia dueña del restaurante y la decoración japonesa hizo sentir a Yuuri nostálgico.

Viktor tragó su comida y vio la expresión sombría de Yuuri - ¿Qué está mal Yuuri? ¿No te gusta tu catudon? – pregunto preocupado.

Yuuri regreso al presente y rio suavemente – Es katsudon Viktor-san y si, es maravilloso – dijo.

Viktor coloco sus palillos en la mesa y se corrió para estar más cerca de Yuuri en la banca. Cerca de ellos Yurio estaba feliz, ignorándolos mientras seguía comiendo – Yuuri, dime ¿Qué estás pensando justo ahora, por favor? – rogó gentilmente Viktor.

-No es nada, enserio – dijo Yuuri y rápidamente tomo otro bocado de comida. Cuando termino de tragar su comida se dio cuenta que Viktor no le había creído, así que coloco sus palillos en la mesa y volteo a ver al apuesto y curioso ruso – Esta bien, es solo que este lugar me recuerda a cuando era pequeño y vivía en Japón, eso es todo – admitió con una sonrisa forzada.

\- ¿Cuántos años tenías cuando te mudaste a los estados? – pregunto Viktor. Él nunca había escuchado a Yuuri hablar sobre sí mismo y estaba intrigado.

Resignándose a su destino, Yuuri respiro profundo – Tenía diez cuando perdí a mi familia en Japón y Celestino, mi ahora padre adoptivo, me trajo. Él nos crío a Phichit y a mí en Detroit – Yuuri explico y tomo un trago de su cerveza para ayudarlo a borrar esas amargas memorias.

-Siento mucho lo de tu familia, ¿Puedo preguntar que paso? – pregunto tentativamente Viktor. Él no quería presionar a Yuuri, pero él quería saber más sobre el hombre japonés que él ha perseguido por estos dos años.

-Mi madre, mi padre, y mi onee-san, digo mi hermana mayor, todos murieron en un incendio una noche mientras yo estaba en la casa de un amigo – susurro Yuuri. Él pensó que si talvez lo decía suavemente no dolería tanto. No funciono, ya que una solitaria lagrima se deslizo a través de su mejilla sin su permiso.

-Oh Yuuri – Viktor suspiro con remordimiento - ¡Lo siento tanto! – él se acercó a Yuuri y con su pulgar limpió la lagrima que corría por su mejilla sin pensarlo.

Yuuri había estado viendo hacia su katsudon cuando sintió como Viktor tomaba suavemente su mejilla. Él levanto su cabeza para observar al ruso y empezó a sonrojarse por el contacto - ¿Viktor? – pregunto agitado – _Anno,_ quiero decir Viktor-san…-.

-No – Viktor sonrió tiernamente – Por favor, solo Viktor – él observo dentro de esas profundas piscinas color chocolate y acuno las mejillas de Yuuri tiernamente.

\- ¿Qué están haciendo par de idiotas? – Yurio jadeo mientras terminaba su comida y observaba a los dos adultos a través de la mesa - ¡Detengan eso! ¡Es asqueroso! – gritó y cubrió sus ojos.

Viktor dio un salto y soltó a Yuuri, rompiendo el hechizo en el que había estado hasta hace un momento – Oh ¿Ya terminaste Yurio? ¿O te gustaría otra porción? – pregunto Viktor intentando cambiar de tema para distraer al adolescente.

-No, estoy bien. Vamos a casa. ¡Tengo mucha tarea que hacer! ¡Y deja de coquetear con mi maestro, viejo de mierda! – gritó Yurio mientras apuntaba con su dedo acusatoriamente a su tío.

\- ¡Esta bien, está bien, dame solo un minuto! – Viktor alzo sus manos en señal de rendimiento – ya casi termino – dijo mientras engullía los últimos bocados de su comida - ¡Vkusno! – chillo mientras colocaba sus palillos en la mesa con una sonrisa satisfecha. Él se giró hacia Yuuri – parece que tengo que llevar a este pequeño cascarrabias a casa – dijo con una sonrisa. Él podía sentir la mirada de Yurio desde el otro lado de la mesa.

-Gracias por la cena – Yuuri se detuvo por un segundo – Viktor – dijo con una sonrisa gentil. Yuuri estaba tan avergonzado y un millón de pensamientos se aglomeraron en su mente. Él debía empujar los recuerdos de cuando era Eros o podría tener una combustión espontánea.

Viktor sintió que el aire escapaba de sus pulmones y su corazón se detenía cuando Yuuri sonrió y dijo su nombre sin los honoríficos japoneses. Yuuri le había explicado cuando se conocieron cómo funcionaba el sistema de honoríficos. Esto significaba que finalmente estaba volviéndose más cercano a Yuuri, que ellos estaban progresando. Él tenía que luchar con la urgencia de abrazar al adorable asiático – De nada Yuuri, deberíamos hacerlo de nuevo otro día – dijo esperanzado.

-Te encantaría eso – acepto Yuuri. A él le gustaría algo más que una cena, de hecho. Le gustaría tener a Viktor, todo para él, solo, desnudo. "¡Detente idiota! ¡Te estas excitando en un restaurante familiar! ¡Tú, _hentai_!" Se regañó mentalmente.

"¡Mierda, él es demasiado lindo!" grito Viktor internamente – Toma – Viktor le extendió a Yuuri su tarjeta de presentación. Él siempre tiene con él dos tipos de tarjetas diferentes, una con su información laboral y la otra con su número privado, entregándole también esta última – Para cuando quieras hablar o enviarme un mensaje o cualquier cosa…- el dejo el comentario a medias, inseguro de cómo debería terminarla.

-Gracias Viktor – Yuuri tomo la tarjeta y sonrió. La cara de Yuuri empezaba a doler de todo lo que había estado sonriendo.

-Si – Viktor le dedico una sonrisa torpe mientras se levantaba – Me divertí y.…-.

Viktor fue interrumpido cuando Yurio pateo su espalda - ¡Oye, tío de mierda! ¡Deja de coquetear y mueve tu trasero! – lo regañaba el más joven.

-Se gentil Yurio, tú tío es una delicada flor – Viktor hizo un puchero y Yuuri se carcajeo detrás de ellos.

\- ¡Me voy de aquí idiota! – gritó Yurio y se encamino a la puerta pisoteando muy fuerte. Él realmente había estado prestando atención a lo que su maestro y su tío estuvieron hablando todo ese tiempo. "Yo no sabía que él había perdido a sus padres también" pensó mientras dejaba el restaurante.

-Bueno Yuuri, ¡Te veremos en unos días entonces! – Viktor dijo mientras se despedía y se encaminaba hacia su sobrino - ¡Hey Yurio! ¡Espérame! – chilló.

Yuuri no podía creer que él acababa de cenar con Viktor. Él no merecía cenar con Viktor, aun menos después de lo que hizo la noche anterior. Tragó deprimido lo último de su cerveza.

\- ¿Le gustaría otra señor? – una mesera avanzada en edad le pregunto mientras recogía el tarro vacío.

-Si por favor – Yuuri asintió. "Necesito ahogar mi culpa" meditó.

* * *

 _[Está bien, ya ha pasado un día, escúpelo]_

 _{Acabo de llegar a casa}_

Diez minutos después…

 _[¿Viktor? ¿estás vivo? Estoy_ _esperando…]_

 _{si, solo saque a pasear a Makka rápidamente, ¿Qué hay de nuevo Chris?}_

 _[Dijiste anoche que no querías hablar y que me escribirías esta noche, así que…]_

 _{oh…}_

 _[Vamos, me estoy muriendo aquí, escúpelo, esto será confidencial]_

 _{¿Qué quieres saber?}_

 _[No juegues conmigo embustero, lo conocí ¿¡sabes?! ¡¿Él dijo que se besaron!? ¡Explícate!]_

 _{Si, leí tu articulo imbécil}_

 _[Lo siento, noticias son noticias, pero te dije que esto es confidencial…ahora dile a tu mejor amigo ¡TODO!]_

 _{umm él se fue}_

 _[¡VIIIIKKKTTTTTOOOOORRR! ¡No me hagas rogarte!]_

 _{-.-;;; bien, bueno ¡Tú lo viste! Él era intoxicante, por decir algo. Él umm me engaño y me beso en la mejilla, eso es todo}_

 _[¿Cómo te engaño? Y debe haber más, él se veía totalmente encendido al pensar en ti, por favor dime]_

 _{bien imbécil, el me salto encima, me apunto con un arma en mi espalda, y me quito mi arma. El paseo sus manos por mi cuerpo y de alguna manera tomo mis esposas y luego me esposo, me empujó hacia la pared y beso mi mejilla. Él tomo el collar, dejo las llaves de las esposas y mi arma en la mesa y saldo del maldito balcón. ¿Feliz ahora?}_

 _[extremadamente :)_ _]_

 _{¡Imbécil! Me iré a la cama, te hablo luego}_

 _[dulces sueños Viktor, o tal vez no tan dulces ;)]_

 _{imbécil}_

* * *

N.T.: Gracias por todos sus follows y favoritos y cuéntenme que tal les pareció, nos leemos en el próximo capitulo!


	4. Es personal

Notas de la autora: ¡Después de ver The Phantom Thief AU art que Somachos hizo en Tumblr, estuve inspirada para escribir esto! ¡Así que vayan y échenle un vistazo al art! ¡Espero que a todos les guste! Por favor déjenme saberlo ^.~ Obviamente YOI no me pertenece y hago esto sin ningún fin de lucro.

Under the Cover of Eros

YOI Phantom Thief AU

* * *

 **Capítulo 4 – Es personal**

Mila Babicheva era una niña rica que estaba acostumbrada a hacer las cosas a su manera. Cuando ella quería algo, ella lo compraba, nada estaba fuera de su alcance. Cuando JJ Leroy empezó a vender joyería, rápidamente se convirtió en una de sus mejores clientas. Ella amaba las piezas únicas que él podía proveerle, ella no se conformaría con nada menos. Así que, cuando ella bajo y su mayordomo le tendió una pequeña nota que acaba de ser entregada, estaba confundida.

\- ¿Pero qué demonios es esto? - ella gritó mientras lanzaba la nota al rostro del mayordomo.

-No lo sé madame, pero ya he contactado con las autoridades. Ellos dijeron que enviarían alguien inmediatamente – dijo el mayordomo mientras se agachaba a recoger la nota del suelo.

\- ¡Voy a ir a refrescarme, avísame cuando llegue ese policía! – ella gritó mientras subía a trompicones por las escaleras.

-Por supuesto madame – dijo el mayordomo mientras colocaba la nota en la mesa que estaba en el centro del vestíbulo.

 _ **Ms Mila Babicheva,**_

 _ **Tendré tus "Lágrimas de Virgen" esta noche a las 11pm**_

 _ **~Eros, el ladrón fantasma~**_

* * *

Varios días antes…

Yuuri y Phichit estaban sentados en su pequeño sofá, mientras Guang-Hong estaba sentado en el regazo de Leo en la silla frente a ellos. Era increíble cuán rápido los dos hombres habían formado un vínculo. Cuando Leo llego a Nueva York, Phichit le pidió a Guang-Hong si no le importaría que Leo se quedara un par de días hasta que pudieran encontrar un lugar permanente. Eso fue varios meses atrás y ahora ambos, oficialmente, estaban saliendo, Leo siguió siendo "compañero de cuarto" de Guang-Hong. Ellos eran ridículamente adorables juntos.

\- ¿ _Mi amor_ , estas cómodo? – Leo susurro en el oído de Guang-Hong.

-Um – murmuro Guang-Hong dócilmente y se sonrojo. Él había caído por el mexicano-americano a primera vista. Tan pronto como él se paró frente a su puerta, de hecho. Por fortuna sus sentimientos eran recíprocos, Leo había caído tan duro como él. Como sea, Guang-Hong no estaba tan cómodo con las muestras de afecto en público como Leo – Mejor me sentare en el suelo – dijo mientras se comenzaba a levantar, solo para que ser jalado de vuelta instantáneamente.

-Oh no, no harás eso _mi corazón_ , tú te quedas justo aquí – Leo bufo y apretó al pequeño chino fuertemente, negándose a soltarlo.

Phichit pensaba que eso era lindo, pero ellos estaban ahí por una razón – Ok par de tortolitos, cálmense – rio – les pedí venir aquí para discutir algunos…negocios – Phichit hizo una pausa para dar más drama.

-Tenemos un nuevo objetivo – exclamó Yuuri.

\- ¡ _Oi_ Yuuri, se suponía que yo les diría! – dijo Phichit enojado.

\- ¿Enserio? ¿Cuál es el objetivo? – pregunto Leo con una sonrisa. Cualquier cosa que estuviera vinculado a JJ estaba bien para él. Él había empacado su vida en LA y se había movido a Nueva York unos meses atrás. Él nunca pensó que en esta búsqueda por venganza lo guiaría al amor de su vida. Le dio un beso al cabello de Guang-Hong y soltó una risita cuando su amor se retorció.

-Son un par de aretes de diamante que JJ le vendió a una niña rica rusa – explico Pichit. Él volteo su laptop para mostrarle a los otros dos una foto de los aretes – como sea, la información que reuní de los archivos personales de JJ, muestra que en realidad esos aretes los robo mientras estaba en Brasil – Phichit volvió a voltear la computadora y abrió un archivo.

Yuuri bufó mientras veía hacia la pantalla - ¿Enserio? Ese cursi bastardo nombro los artes "Lágrimas de Virgen" ¡Debes estar bromeando! -.

\- ¡Lo sé! ¡Él es tan tonto! – rio Phichit – Ese idiota tiene un registro de todas las cosas que ha robado a través de los años, si sabes dónde buscar. Fui capaz de verificar muchos de los artículos en su lista. Parece que él solo roba cosas de países extranjeros, debe ser más difícil de rastrear – Phichit murmuro mientras tecleaba.

\- ¿Esta el brazalete de mi abuela en la lista Phichit? – pregunto Leo. Inconscientemente abrazo a Guang-Hong más fuerte.

-Sip, justo ahí – confirmo Phichit mientras apuntaba a la pantalla – un brazalete de oro y turquesa de Guadalajara, Jalisco, México -.

\- ¿Dónde está ahora? – Leo estaba fuera de sí mismo, él había soñado con encontrar el brazalete de su abuela por años.

-Leo – suspiro Phichit – parece que JJ lo donó a un museo el año pasado en un evento de caridad, lo siento -.

\- ¡Pero era de mi abuela! ¡Él no tenía derecho! Le juré – él empezó a temblar de la ira – ¡le juré a ella en su lecho de muerte que lo recuperaría algún día! -.

Guang-Hong se volteó y coloco sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de Leo mientras acariciaba su espalda – y lo recuperaremos bebe ¡Lo prometo! – Guang-Hong le juro y coloco un suave beso en la frente de Leo.

-No te preocupes Leo, lo haremos nuestro siguiente objetivo luego de la niña rica ¿sí? – dijo Phichit con una reconfortante sonrisa mientras Yuuri asentía.

-Bueno, ahora que ya tenemos resuelto esto – Phichit desenrollo los planos del pent-house de la niña rica en la mesita de la sala - ¡Planeemos esta misión!

* * *

Viktor se encontró a si mismo sentado en un ostentoso pent-house en el Lado Este Superior, bebiendo una taza de té, y siendo observado por una enfadada niña rica. El capitán Yakov le dijo que viniera aquí, porque esta mujer, Mila, recibió una nota de Eros. Había pasado casi una semana desde el primer encuentro con Eros y Viktor estaba determinado en capturar al ladrón esta vez. No podía fallar.

\- ¿Bueno? ¿Y qué diablos va a hacer detective? ¡No quiero que mis cosas sean robadas por un mediocre ladrón! – lanzó Mila venenosamente a Viktor.

Tomando en cuenta que Eros había robado exitosamente el collar la última vez, Viktor no pensaba que fuera un mediocre ladrón. Como sea, el decidió no corregir a la enojada mujer. Ella acababa de terminar de explicar exactamente lo que la nota decía y Viktor suspiro en alivio cuando vio que ese par no eran en realidad Lagrimas de Virgen. "Ninguna Virgen tendría una oportunidad contra él" meditó Viktor – Lo detendremos señorita, a cualquier costo. Él no se ira con estos – prometió Viktor.

\- ¿Oh? ¡El huyo con el costoso collar del querido JJ la última vez! – gritó Mila enfadada – Él me llamo después de lo sucedido llorando, diciendo que la policía era inútil, así que ¿Por qué será diferente esta vez detective? – ella siseó.

-Ahora sabemos más sobre Eros, ahora sabemos que esperar de él. Esta vez será diferente señorita Babicheva, ¡obeshchayu*! – Viktor prometió seguro, con un tono autoritario. Él no iba a permitir que esta pequeña y malcriada princesita lo estuviera presionando. Si, lo había arruinado la última vez, pero, ¡esta vez sería diferente!

-Espero que así sea detective – Mila se burló y cruzo sus brazos enojada – Estoy confiando en usted – añadió mientras se iba de la habitación, dando un portazo.

-Detective, ¿Qué deberíamos hacer? – pregunto en un graznido tembloroso el amable mayordomo.

-Nada, déjeme todo a mí – Viktor le aseguro al hombre con una sonrisa.

* * *

-Bien chicos, justo como lo planeamos – ordeno Phichit en los auriculares – Philia dijo que Nikiforov no está dejando ningún espacio en blanco y tiene más hombres con él, alrededor de veinte. Y todos están usando mascaras anti-gas también – suspiro Phichit.

\- ¿Cuántos policías hay adentro Ágape? – pregunto Eros. Yuuri ya se había internado en su segunda personalidad. Él ya estaba saltando de techo en techo a través del Lado Este Superior, abriéndose camino hacia la localización del objetivo.

\- ¡Uno! – Phichit no podía creer la suerte que tenían – solo Nikiforov, él sí que tiene un asunto contigo Eros – sonrió.}

-Sí, apuesto a que tiene un gran asunto contigo – Leo rio como chico de secundaria.

-Entonces, ¿Dónde están los otros veinte policías? – Eros pregunto, ignorando el rudo comentario de Leo, mientras trataba de no pensar en el "asunto" de Viktor. "Apuesto a que es más grande que el mío y caliente y…mierda… ¡concéntrate! Se ordenó a si mismo después de tener pensamientos impuros.

-Regados por todo el edificio, algunos en el sótano, algunos en los corredores de servicio, algunos afuera, uno en el techo, varios en los pasillos, pero solo Nikiforov está en el pent-house – explicó Phichit. Él estaba receloso, pero aun así estaba cuidadosamente optimista – estoy seguro que cuando él te vea usando el collar, ardera en furia Eros – bromeó Phichit para romper la tensión.

-Ha ha, muy gracioso – dijo Eros en un tono vacío - ¿Uno en el techo? – pregunto, solo para estar seguro.

-Sip, está en el lado norte, él no debería ser capaz de verte venir por el sur Eros – informo Phichit – Storge, ¿Estás listo? -.

\- ¡Sip! – afirmo Leo. Él había estado esperando silenciosamente en el cuarto de mantenimiento del edificio todo el día. Phichit había estado en constante comunicación con él, introduciéndolo en los aspectos técnicos del trabajo. Ahora era tiempo para poner todo su arduo trabajo en acción.

\- ¿Eros? ¿Estás listo? – Phichit pregunto desde la comodidad del sofá en la sala del apartamento. Uno de los beneficios de ser el experto técnico del grupo era que él tenía que quedarse en casa en sus pijamas.

-Si – dijo Eros – acabo de aterrizar en el techo, ¡Hagámoslo! -.

Phichit trono los huesos de su cuello y luego sus dedos para prepararse – Vamos, en 3…2…1 -.

* * *

Viktor estaba sentado a oscuras en el vestíbulo. El dedujo que Eros, y/o sus posibles cómplices, ahora que él pensaba un poco más en eso, probablemente cortarían la energía otra vez. Así que, Viktor quería que sus ojos se ajustaran a la oscuridad y estuvieran listos para la acción. Su teléfono vibro en su bolsillo, alertándolo que estaba a un minuto de la hora mencionada en la nota de Eros, silencio su teléfono mientras sacaba su arma.

Sesenta segundos después, cada luz y aparato electrónico que se encontraba en el pent-house se encendió de forma simultánea. Viktor se levantó rápidamente de las escaleras donde había estado agachado, sostuvo su arma frente a él. Esta vez, nadie iba a aparecer detrás de él, coloco su espalda en el frio mármol que estaba alineado al vestíbulo en la base de las escaleras. Esta posición le permitía observar la puerta delantera, lateral y la del balcón. Nada iba a salirse de control esta vez. Así que, ¿Por qué estaba Eros deslizándose en la barandilla de las escaleras como si estuviera deslizándose sobre hielo?.

Viktor estaba en shock por lo que veía y se detuvo un momento y observó la muestra de atletismo frente a él. Cuando Eros llego al final de las escaleras, grácilmente giro en el aire hacia Viktor. Él sorprendido detective alzó sus brazos en un impulso y atrapó al ladrón que usaba esa excusa de ropa mientras las luces se apagaban a su alrededor.

-Aw, ¿Me extraño detective? – Eros sonrió sensualmente y beso a Viktor, esta vez, en la otra mejilla – Yo también lo extrañe – el suspiró y envolvió amorosamente el cuello de Viktor con sus brazos.

\- ¿Pero qué…? – Viktor fue interrumpido cuando Eros cubrió sus labios con un casto beso. Viktor, inconscientemente, suspiro en el beso, sacándole un vertiginoso gemido a Eros. Dándose cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, Viktor interrumpió el beso y observo al zorro que tenía entre sus brazos – Tú…- se detuvo y aclaro su garganta – tú estás bajo arresto Eros, tienes el…-.

Eros coloco su dedo sobre los labios de Viktor para silenciarlo de nuevo – No detective, usted tiene el derecho de permanecer en silencio, pero, ¡No me importaría que deje salir su voz si es por mí! – lo molesto mientras daba una pirueta hacia atrás para liberarse de los brazos de Viktor.

Cuando Viktor termino de tontear por la ágil criatura que observaba, bajo su mirada y vio sus propias esposas alrededor de sus muñecas nuevamente. Él había lanzado su arma al suelo inconscientemente cuando atrapo a Eros antes – Mierda – lloriqueó - ¡No de nuevo! -.

-Tsk tsk – dijo Eros agitando su dedo y pateando el arma a la otra habitación – que inmundo lenguaje detective – Eros se deslizo al lado de Viktor – Tú, sucio niño – ronroneo y paseo un dedo por el pecho de Viktor.

Viktor observo, incluso en la poca luz que había, el collar que Eros se había encargado de robar la semana pasada colgando de su cuello, provocando al ruso – Tú no puedes estar trabajando solo – suspiro. Viktor sacudió sus manos, por si acaso las esposas estaban flojas, pero no lo estaban – Maldita sea, ¿Quién más está trabajando contigo? – pregunto con un gruñido de frustración.

-Ágape, ¿Podrías darnos un poco más de luz ambiental? – inmediatamente las lámparas del vestíbulo y los alrededores volvieron a la vida, llenando el cuarto de un cálido brillo – Eres guapo e inteligente – Eros guiño – Pero, ¿Realmente creyó que estos aretes baratos me engañarían detective? – Eros pregunto mientras alzaba su mano a la altura de los ojos de Viktor, revelando así los falsos diamantes que Viktor había puesto arriba.

-Bueno, ellos sirvieron para su propósito, ellos te distrajeron de los aretes reales – Viktor sonrió. Él se había dado cuenta que Eros había hablado, en algo así como un auricular, a una segunda persona llamada Ágape.

\- ¿Oh? – animadamente Eros busco algo en su capa - ¿Se refiere a estos Detective Nikiforov? – él sonrió cuando saco otro par de aretes de diamante, estos brillaban más fuerte en la suave luz del vestíbulo.

\- ¡Mierda! – exclamo Viktor y cerro sus ojos en disgusto. Él tenía los aretes escondidos, a salvo escaleras arriba y estaba enojado de que Eros ya los había encontrado. Viktor sintió una caliente, húmeda lengua, lamiendo desde su mandíbula hacia su sien. Viktor abrió los ojos para ver a un presumido Eros con sus ojos entreabiertos observándolo.

\- ¡Vkusno! – Eros chilló y mordió su labio inferior – ¡Eres tan delicioso que solo quiero comerte! – Eros mantuvo contacto visual mientras recorría seductoramente su torso con sus propias manos.

\- ¡Eros, hay dos policías que están a cinco minutos de tu dirección cruzando la puerta delantera, saca tu maldito trasero de ahí! – advirtió Ágape a través del auricular.

-Bueno detective, parece que tengo que correr – Eros susurró mientras se deslizo al lado de Viktor. El detective lo observo, apenas escondiendo sus conflictivas emociones, bullendo justo debajo de la superficie – Te extrañare – dijo Eros mientras colocaba una mano detrás de la cabeza de Viktor, mientras lo acercaba a su rostro, y lo besaba apasionadamente. Eros mordisqueaba con hambre el labio inferior de Viktor, rogando porque lo dejare entrar. Él estaba extasiado cuando el detective abrió su boca en un suave gemido. Eros aprovecho la oportunidad y empujo su lengua profundamente en la necesitada boca de Viktor. Él masajeo la suave lengua de Viktor y exploro su boca, sin dejar ni un espacio sin tocar. Eros regreso su hambrienta lengua a su propia boca, retrocedió, y pretendió limpiar la saliva de su boca. Él sonrió cuando Viktor lloriqueo por la pérdida de contacto. Felizmente Eros se inclinó y empujo su lengua y las llaves de las esposas de Viktor dentro de la boca del detective.

-Eros, estoy feliz por ti, pero esos policías estarán ahí en cualquier minuto, ¡apresúrate! – chilló Phichit.

Esta vez Viktor se alejó y escupió las llaves en su mano - ¿Qué carajos? – pregunto Viktor en un jadeo. Él nunca había compartido un beso tan apasionado en su vida. Ninguno de sus anteriores amantes podría compararse ni un poco al poder sexual de Eros. Él observo al pequeño hombre que le sonreía mientras se dirigía de vuelta a las escaleras. Sus ojos rojos brillaban con peligro, su ligero cuerpo y su diabólicamente hermosa forma estaban haciéndole cosas al cuerpo de Viktor, en contra de su voluntad. Él estaba tan increíblemente atraído a este criminal y él también sabía que tenía que atraerlo de alguna forma.

\- ¡No quiero que estés atrapado con esas horribles esposas cuando tus refuerzos lleguen corazón! – Eros reía mientras se volteaba en dirección a las escaleras.

\- ¡No eres nada más que un criminal y un cobarde! – lanzo Viktor. Él necesitaba mantener a Eros ahí hasta que sus hombres llegaran.

Eros iba en su camino por las escaleras cuando Viktor lo insulto, él se giró en su sitio para ver al, muy perturbado, detective. Él podía ver que Viktor tenía la respiración pesada, sus labios estaban hinchados y ligeramente amoratados. Él era adorable – Si usted hubiera hecho su tarea de manera correcta, talvez, no pensaría que soy un criminal detective – Eros suspiró.

Bueno, eso no fue lo que Viktor pensó que diría - ¿Qué quieres decir? Tu robas cosas, eso es contra la ley – él dijo mientras soltaba sus esposas suavemente - ¿De qué otra manera podrias llamar a alguien que roba cosas que no le pertenecen? – cuestiono con la esperanza de obtener una respuesta y retener a Eros un poco más.

\- ¡Esto me pertenece a mí! – grito Eros indignado mientras tomaba el collar de su madre - ¡Me pertenece más a mí que a cualquier persona viva! – él gritó agitado. Él estaba enojado de que Viktor pensara mal de él, además de que pensó que nadie le creería que ese collar le pertenecía realmente a él.

-Él está desesperado, no dejes que te controle. Mantén el control Eros, se fresco, tranquilo y sexy – instruyo Phichit gentilmente en su auricular. Las palabras se sintieron como un gentil abrazo de su mejor amigo, el único que realmente entendía como se sentía.

Cuando Eros observo de nuevo a Viktor, estaba, una vez más, en control – Cree lo que quieras dulzura – el lanzo los aretes hacia el detective – ¡pero antes de llamar a alguien cobarde, asegúrate de tener _todas_ las pistas! -.

Viktor se abalanzo hacia los aretes que iban cayendo, apenas logrando atraparlos en sus manos extendidas. Cuando volteo de nuevo, Eros ya no estaba. Viktor examino las brillantes gemas que reposaban en sus palmas abiertas. Con gran alivio, Viktor sabía que esos eran los diamantes reales. "pero, ¿Por qué se los devolvería?" se preguntó Viktor mientras la puerta delantera era abierta y sus refuerzos finalmente llegaban.

* * *

Al día siguiente Viktor regreso al pent-house de Mila con sus aretes. Él había sido guiado por el mayordomo a la sala y le había dado una taza de té, de nuevo. Viktor observo el vestíbulo y dejo que su mente vagara en el encuentro con Eros mientras esperaba a que la malcriada niña rica apareciera. Viktor coloco su taza de té en la mesita frente a él y recorrió sus labios con su dedo. Eros lo había besado la noche anterior y había hecho temblar sus rodillas. Él había estado tan sorprendido, y excitado, que había devuelto el beso. "¿Qué carajos está mal conmigo?" pensó.

\- ¡Spasivo*! – grito Mila mientras entraba en la habitación. Ella estaba tan aliviada de que el apuesto detective fue capaz de mantener su promesa.

-De nada señorita – murmuro Viktor mientras era devuelto a la realidad. Él saco un pañuelo del bolsillo interno de su gabardina. Viktor desenvolvió, cuidadosamente, el pañuelo para revelar las Lágrimas de Virgen.

Mila chilló y arranco los aretes de la mano de Viktor - ¡Gracias a dios fue capaz de hacer su trabajo de manera apropiada esta vez! – ella examino los aretes, para asegurarse que no estaban dañados y rápidamente se los puso.

Las palabras que Eros le había dicho la noche anterior, cruzaron su mente mientras veía a Mila usando los grandes diamantes – Señorita Babicheva, puedo preguntar, ¿Dónde compro esos aretes? – pregunto Viktor con su, falsa, sonrisa de negocios.

Mila pensó que el detective querría un par para su amante y se burló – Oh detective, usted nunca podría comprar aretes como estos – dijo mientras movía su cabello altivamente – Estos son de JJ, originales, uno en su clase, y muy lejos de su rango de precios, me temo – ella sonrió arrogantemente.

\- ¿JJ umm? – murmuro Viktor. Tal vez el sexy ladrón estaba tratando de decirle algo. Tal vez esto no era solo un robo, tal vez tenía algo que ver con JJ. Recordando como Eros reacciono al collar, y proclamando que le pertenecía a él más que a cualquiera _vivo_ , le dio a Viktor una idea. Quizás, esto era personal. Viktor decidió, tan pronto abandono el pent-house que volvería a su oficina e investigaría un poco sobre Jean-Jacques Leroy.

* * *

*promesa

*gracias


	5. Hot pot

Notas de la autora: ¡Después de ver The Phantom Thief AU art que Somachos hizo en Tumblr, estuve inspirada para escribir esto! ¡Así que vayan y échenle un vistazo al art! ¡Espero que a todos les guste! Por favor déjenme saberlo ^.~ Obviamente YOI no me pertenece y hago esto sin ningún fin de lucro.

Under the Cover of Eros

YOI Phantom Thief AU

 **Capítulo 5 – Hot Pot**

 **El robo frustrado del Ladrón fantasma**

Por Chris Giacometti. Octubre 17, 20XX

La noche anterior el detective Viktor Nikiforov

y sus hombres fueron capaces de prevenir que

el ladrón fantasma, conocido como Eros,

cometiera su altercado. El ladrón

envió una nota temprano el día de ayer, declarando

sus intenciones de robar un par de aretes de diamantes

de la señorita Mila Babicheva, que estaba en la ciudad de

vacaciones de su hogar en Rusia…

…el detective Nikiforov declaro que el

duro trabajo y la dedicación de su equipo en

este caso…

…declaro que los aretes fueron comprados

son de la reciente colección "JJ Style, edición limitada…

...algunos se cuestionan si hay alguna conexión entre

este ladrón y…

…donde será el próximo ataque del Eros, el ladrón fantasma?...

* * *

\- ¡Al menos esta vez no lo arruinaste, por una vez! - el capitán Yakov Feltsman gruñó mientras azotaba el periódico en su escritorio, frente a él y observaba al detective.

\- ¿Hay una primera vez, cierto capitán? – respondió Viktor positivamente.

-Sí, aunque es muy malo que hayas dejado que ese escurridizo y pequeño bastardo escapara, ¡No estás dando todo de ti Nikiforov! – Yakov gritó mientras una vena se hinchaba en su frente.

-No sueñe con eso capitán – Viktor rio sobre su hombre mientras dejaba la oficina del capitán y se despedía.

Viktor se dejó caer en su silla, detrás de su escritorio, una vez más. Él ha estado en esta posición en particular en las últimas veinticuatro horas. Viktor ha buscado fervientemente cualquier conexión entre los dos incidentes que involucraban a Eros – Todo esto regresa a JJ – murmuro para sí mismo mientras tecleaba en su computadora. Después de muchas horas, y sin ningún progreso, Viktor decidió que lo mejor era retirarse por ese día.

* * *

[Chriiiiiiiiiiis, ¿puedo iiiiiiiiiiiiir a tu caaaaaaaasaaaaaaaa? Poooooooooor faaaaaaaavoooooooorrrr]

{lol ¿Por qué tan desesperado Vik? ¿Dónde está tu sobrino?}

[Él fue a la casa de su amigo de nuevo y estoy solo -.-;; y Makka está durmiendo]

{lo siento amigo, noche de cita. ¿Vienes luego?}

[¡No es justo! ¡Quiero atención!]

{ve con tu pequeña manipuladora :) ¡él te confortara!}

[¿te refieres a Yuuri?]

{a menos que tengas el # de Eros lol}

[O_o;;]

{¿eso es un no?}

[Si, es un no]

{que mal}

* * *

El pequeño departamento estaba lleno de una amena conversación y el aroma de deliciosa comida cocinándose, Phichit y Yuuri habían invitado a Leo y Guang-Hong para comer hot pot. Ellos regaron todo en el kotatsu y los hombres se acurrucaron para disfrutar del calor mientras su comida burbujeaba frente a ellos.

-Deberíamos hacer esto más seguido – declaro Phichit mientras agregaba algunos vegetales a la mezcla.

-Definitivamente- acepto Yuuri mientras lanzaba unas cuantas bolas de pescado.

\- ¡Estoy muy emocionado por probar esto! – prácticamente chilló Leo. Él no había agregado nada en el hot pot aun, porque él estaba algo intimidado por todo el proceso. Este era su primer hot pot.

-Te gustara bebe, especialmente el lado picante – aseguro Guang-Hong a su novio con un juguetón golpe en su hombro.

Yuuri sonrió cálidamente ante la amorosa escena que sucedía frente a él. Afuera estaba amargamente frio, así que algo de hot pot y un kotatsu era justo lo que el doctor ordeno. Él fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando su bolsillo vibro. Yuuri saco su teléfono para ver que era un mensaje de Viktor. Él y Viktor habían estado mandándose pequeños mensajes por cerca de una semana ya. Cosas tontas como lo que habían comido durante el día, cuan malo era Viktor para llegar a su trabajo, un estudiante problemático en las clases de Yuuri y el clima.

[hey Yuuri, ¿Qué estás haciendo?]

{aquí en casa, ¿Por qué?}

Viktor no respondió inmediatamente, a lo cual Yuuri se sintió extrañado. Usualmente, cuando ellos estaban enviándose mensajes, Viktor respondía inmediatamente a cualquier cosa que Yuuri dijera. Él coloco su teléfono en la mesa y se encogió de hombros.

\- ¿Quién era? – pregunto Phichit cuando vio la expresión perpleja de Yuuri.

-Era solo… -.

Yuuri fue interrumpido por el sonido del timbre sonando. Él se levantó del calor del kotatsu y fue a abrir la puerta. De todas las personas que Yuuri podría haber imaginado que estaría detrás de esa puerta, Viktor Nikiforov no era ninguna de ellas.

-Buenas tardes Yuuri – Viktor sonrió travieso – lamento venir sin anunciarme o haber sido invitado pero…- Viktor se detuvo a mitad de la oración cuando escucho suaves susurros de voces viniendo desde adentro del apartamento de Yuuri - ¡Oh! – exclamo Viktor – tienes compañía – suspiro – lo lamento, ya me voy – él hizo un puchero y desanimado se dio la vuelta para irse.

Yuuri impulsivamente se inclinó y tomo el brazo de Viktor para que se volteara hacia el - ¡No! – gritó. El soltó al sorprendido ruso y aclaro su garganta – Quiero decir, umm…no, tú no te tienes que ir Viktor -.

\- ¡Yuuuuuuuuuuuurrrrrriiiiiiii! ¿Quién es? ¡Entra y cierra la puerta, estas dejando que todo el calor se salga! – chillo Phichit.

Yuuri abrió la puerta y le indico a Viktor que entrara - ¿podrías, por favor, entrar? -.

-Gracias – Viktor sonrió alegremente y entro al apartamento. Él echo un rápido vistazo a su alrededor. Él estaba parado en la pequeña entrada que estaba junto a una pequeña cocina. El apartamento era de concepto abierto y la cocina parecía fluir con la sala al otro lado. Él dio unos pequeños pasos, antes de que alguien le gritara.

\- ¡Ah no Viktor! ¡Sin zapatos! – Yuuri estaba a su lado en pánico mientras señalaba frenéticamente a su ofensivo calzado.

Viktor hizo un pequeño y extraño baile, como si estuviera caminando en lava caliente, y rápidamente corrió a la entrada. Rápidamente se quitó sus oxfords y se disculpó - ¡Lo siento Yuuri, lo siento! – Viktor levanto sus manos en rendición con una mirada petrificada en el rostro.

Yuuri respiro pausadamente, calmándose – No, yo lo siento, no debí haber gritado. Es solo que nosotros no usamos zapatos en la casa, es una cosa asiática, creo – él dijo mientras le extendía a Viktor un par de pantuflas para huésped de la estantería cercana.

Viktor tomo las pantuflas y rápidamente se las coloco en sus pies. Él se paró firme y observo a Yuuri, buscando una confirmación de que estaba siguiendo las órdenes apropiadamente. Una vez él recibió una pequeña sonrisa de Yuuri, dejo salir un suspiro de alivio.

-Lo siento, umm por favor entra – Yuuri lo guio. Él no podía creer que le acababa de gritar a Viktor. Así como tampoco disfruto la sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro de Phichit mientras se acercaban a la sala.

Phichit se levantó del suelo como si su trasero estuviera en el fuego - ¡Hola Viktor! – saludo mientras se acercaba – ¡Yo soy Phichit! ¡Es un gran placer finalmente conocerte! – él sonrió y le dio la mano al alto detective ruso - ¡Mi Yuu-chan no deja de hablar sobre ti! – sonrió traviesamente.

\- ¡Phi! – Yuuri se lamentó mientras su rostro se volvía un impresionante tono de rojo.

-El placer es todo mío Phichit, he escuchado mucho sobre ti – Viktor sonrió. Él disfrutaba el hecho de que Yuuri le hubiera hablado a su mejor amigo sobre él. Un suave sentimiento de felicidad invadió su pecho mientras pensaba que tal vez, aunque sea solo un poco, le gustaba a Yuuri.

-Hola jefe – Guang-Hong saludo perezosamente a Viktor sin voltear a verlo mientras añadía un pedazo de carne en el lado picante del hot pot.

\- ¡Guang-Hong! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¡No sabía que conocías a Yuuri! – Viktor chilló. Él no sabía que pensar sobre este desenlace.

-Sip jefe, Phichit y yo fuimos a NYU juntos. He conocido a Yuuri por un tiempo, más largo de lo que lo conozco a usted – Guang-Hong rio mientras colocaba otro trozo de carne en el hot pot – jefe, este chico es Leo de la Iglesia, mi novio, Leo este es mi jefe, el detective Viktor Nikiforov – los presento Guang-Hong.

Leo tenía un brazo alrededor de Guang-Hong mientras estaban sentados uno al lado del otro en un lado del kotatsu - ¡ _Hola_! ¡Un placer conocerte Viktor! – Leo saludo con su mano libre.

-Un gusto conocerte también – Viktor saludo de vuelta con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, ahora que ya todos nos conocemos – Phichit sonrió - ¿te nos unirás para el hot pot? -.

Viktor volteo a ver a Yuuri para estar seguro de que estaba bien, antes de contestar. Yuuri sonrió, aun sonrojado, y asintió - ¿Ya has cenado Viktor? – pregunto Yuuri.

-No, aún no he cenado. ¿estás seguro que está bien? No quiero interrumpir – Viktor suspiro. Él estaba tratando de mantenerse en calma. Él realmente quería unírseles, especialmente a Yuuri, para la cena.

-Tonterías, es hot pot – Yuuri sonrió y jalo a Viktor hacia el kotatsu – ¡entre más seamos es mucho mejor! -.

-Iré a conseguirle un plato y unos palillos – canturreo Phichit mientras se dirigía hacia la cocina.

-Ven – Yuuri se acercó – déjame tomar tu gabardina Viktor -.

Viktor se quitó su gabardina y se la dio a Yuuri – Gracias – dijo con una tímida sonrisa. Viktor volteo a ver a Guang-Hong y a Leo, él se dio cuenta de que todos estaban sentados en el suelo, en una mesa realmente baja y que tenía una cobija alrededor. El observo a Yuuri con una expresión confundida y Yuuri suelto una risita – _Gomen_ , quiero decir, lo siento – Yuuri corrigió – esto es algo llamado _kotatsu_ , es una mesa unida a un gran edredón, y tiene un calentador eléctrico abajo. Es caliente y acogedor, siéntate aquí – Yuuri explico y guio a Viktor al lado libre de la mesa.

Tan pronto Viktor se sentó y Yuuri coloco la cobija sobre su regazo, él fue envuelto en una gentil calidez constante. Instantáneamente se sintió adormilado – Nunca había visto algo como esto antes – comento Viktor con una sonrisa.

-Es una cosa japonesa, yo crecí con una y cuando vivía en Detroit le rogué a Celestino que ordenara una para mí – admitió Yuuri mientras rascaba su cabeza un poquito avergonzado – ¡no puedo imaginar vivir un invierno sin uno de estos! – declaro mientras se sentaba de nuevo, junto a Viktor.

-Aquí tienes – Phichit le dio a Viktor un plato y unos palillos. Se sentó de nuevo, a un lado Yuuri y al otro lado estaba Leo.

\- ¡ _Oi_ Guang-Hong! ¡No te robes mis bolas de pescado! Cocina una tu – se lamentó Yuuri mientras veía como Guang-Hong colocaba una bola de pescado en su plato.

\- ¡Bien, tacaño! – dijo juguetonamente Guang-Hong, sacándole la lengua en respuesta.

Yuuri se inclinó sobre la mesa y tomo una bola de pescado con sus palillos mientras murmuraba en un molesto japonés - ¡te dije, reglas de la casa, solo puedes comer lo que tu pusiste! – el observo de vuelta a Guang-Hong.

Viktor pensó que todo era divertidísimo y no pudo retener sus risitas. Cuando Yuuri le devolvió una mirada gélida, Viktor se detuvo abruptamente – lo siento Yuuri – él se limpió una lagrima de su ojo - ¡es que eres demasiado lindo! -.

Los ojos de Yuuri se abrieron de la impresión y su rostro se volvió más rojo y brillante que una langosta cocida. Phichit comenzó a reírse y así lo hicieron Leo y Guang-Hong, lo que hizo que Viktor comenzara a reír de nuevo. Yuuri tuvo que tomar todo su autocontrol para no volverlos brochetas con sus palillos.

* * *

-Gracias por la cena Yuuri – Viktor sonrió mientras se ponía sus zapatos de nuevo y le devolvía a Yuuri las pantuflas – Estaba delicioso, y ahora, ¡Quiero un _kotatsu_! – sonrió. Phichit, Leo y Guang-Hong se habían dormido bajo los poderes hipnóticos de la misteriosa mesa japonesa.

\- ¡Todos deberían tener un _kotatsu_ , especialmente en invierno! – la sonrisa de Yuuri resplandecía – estoy feliz de que te haya gustado nuestro hot pot, lo lamento si somos un poco ruidosos y disparatados. Así es como nos ponemos cuando estamos todos juntos -.

-No, Yuuri, tuve una gran velada. Disfrute de verte tan relajado – Viktor entrelazo sus azulinos ojos en los cafés de Yuuri. Él estaba luchando contra la urgencia de besar los carnosos y adorables labios rosa de Yuuri. Era una batalla que estaba perdiendo rápidamente.

-La próxima vez que hagamos un hot pot, me asegurare de invitarte – prometió Yuuri. Sus ojos se deslizaron a los labios abiertos de Viktor. Él sabía cómo se sentían, habiendo besado a Viktor como Eros. Pero, Yuuri realmente quería probarlos de nuevo, pero cuando era solamente Yuuri. Mordió su labio inferior ante el pensamiento.

-Realmente me gustaría eso Yuuri – dijo Viktor mientras suavemente tomaba la mano de Yuuri y daba un suave beso en el dorso. Cuando abrió sus ojos y observo a Yuuri, vio al pequeño hombre japonés con un hermoso matiz rosa.

-Viktor – susurró Yuuri.

Viktor no estaba seguro de que realmente lo había escuchado hablar o no - ¿si, Yuuri? – respondió Viktor sofocado. La ultima cosa que quería era arruinar este momento. Este eterno momento donde su corazón estaba latiendo tan ferozmente en su pecho que tenía miedo de que rompiera su pecho y escapara. Él podía sentir sus manos ligeramente temblorosas mientras se negaba a soltar la mano de Yuuri. Viktor observo dentro de esas profundas pozas color chocolate que Yuuri tenía por ojos, sintiéndose perdido en las sensaciones.

Yuuri estaba sintiéndose borracho en las embriagantes emociones que flotaban en el aire alrededor de ellos. Él estaba totalmente consiente de que Viktor aun sostenía su mano derecha y podía sentir al ruso temblar suavemente. El corazón de Yuuri latía rápidamente en su pecho, sus rodillas temblaron e, inconscientemente, se acercó a él hasta que estaban compartiendo el mismo aire – Yo… -.

Viktor no pudo esperar ni un poco más y se agacho para capturar los labios de Yuuri en un dulce y casto beso. Cuando sus labios hicieron contacto él se dio cuenta de cuan suaves y dóciles eran los labios de Yuuri. Él guardo el recuerdo de este beso en lo más profundo de su memoria, así podría saborearlo por el resto de su vida. Solo le tomo a Yuuri un latido para regresar la gentil presión de vuelta en respuesta. Viktor pudo sentir como la mano de Yuuri tomaba la manga de su camisa y la estrujaba. Era sublime, sin prisas y delicado. El corazón de Viktor se elevó. Demasiado rápido, se separaron, la necesidad de oxigeno era demasiado grande.

Yuuri observo a Viktor con inseguridad en su mirada. ¿había él iniciado el beso, o fue Viktor? Él no podía recordar, su cabeza aun daba vueltas. Su cabeza estaba llena de fuegos artificiales y su corazón latía tan rápido que podía explotar – Yo, umm..- murmuro Yuuri de forma ilegible.

-Me gustas Yuuri – hablo Viktor – me has gustado por un tiempo, solo estaba asustado de lo que dirías, tenía miedo a que me rechazaras – Viktor casi llora ante el pensamiento mientras se confesaba – estaba tan asustado de que no te sintieras de la misma forma y que yo te molestaría. Lo siento, pero así es como me siento – lo había dicho finalmente. Él le había dicho a Yuuri sus sentimientos y ahora todo estaba en sus manos. Todo lo que él podía hacer era esperar por una respuesta. Una respuesta que no había recibido tan rápido como le hubiese gustado. Viktor estaba preocupándose al notar las muchas emociones en conflicto a través del adorable rostro de Yuuri. Sorpresa, duda, confusión, emoción, preocupación, felicidad, ¿miedo? ¿Qué tendría que temer Yuuri de él?

Yuuri no pensaba que podría darle una adecuada respuesta justo ahora, incluso si él lo quería. Viktor Nikiforov, el sexy detective ruso de sus sueños, acababa de confesarse. Se le acababa de confesar a él, a Yuuri, a nadie más. ¿entonces eso significaba que el infierno se había congelado y los cerdos podían volar? Eso era imposible. Yuuri no entendía que podía ver Viktor en un tonto, huérfano y feo japonés de anteojos. Pero, repentinamente, eso no le importaba. Viktor le había dicho que le gustaba. Viktor lo había besado. Yuuri no iba a perder más tiempo pensando y preocupándose, él decidió que seguiría su corazón por primera vez, esperando haber que pasaba. ¡A la mierda la ansiedad! – Yo…tú…tú me gustas también Viktor, siempre me has gustado – él trato de sonreír, pero pensó que probablemente se vería mas como una mueca.

Eso era toda la confirmación que Viktor necesitaba. Sus sentimientos eran mutuos, él también le gustaba a Yuuri. Él sentía que podría llorar gruesas lágrimas de emoción, pero en su lugar, se lanzó a si mismo hacia Yuuri con abandono. Él proclamo los labios de Yuuri de nuevo, pero esta vez era todo menos casto. Era caliente, con fuerza y húmedo. Estaba lleno de necesidad y deseo y lujuria. Viktor mordió y lamio los labios de Yuuri y Viktor estaba extasiado cuando el hombre japonés le dio acceso con un pequeño quejido.

Dios, ese sonido había viajado directo a su entrepierna. Viktor se zambullo y batallo con la lengua de Yuuri, succionándola y gimiendo en la boca del otro hombre con profundo deleite.

Yuuri enrollo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Viktor y apenas se aferraba mientras Viktor violaba su boca. La cabeza de Yuuri daba vueltas y antes de que él supiera, Viktor los había volteado y ahora había empujado a Yuuri contra la puerta delantera. Yuuri dejo salir un suave gemido y Viktor lo había tragado codiciosamente. Las manos de Viktor tomaban la cintura de Yuuri de la manera más deliciosa posible. El beso era húmedo, revoltoso y ligeramente picante del hot pot. Cuando Viktor logro colar una de sus piernas entre las piernas de Yuuri, Yuuri rompió el beso y tuvo que morderse su hinchado labio para detener otro gemido.

-Yuuri – Viktor jadeo mientras observaba con una mirada llena de deseo al hombre asiático que se retorcía frente a él.

-Demasiado – Yuuri trato de retomar su aliento y calmar el latido de su corazón – demasiado rápido – suspiro al final y bajo sus brazos hasta estar recostado en la puerta para estabilizarse a si mismo. Sus rodillas se sentían débiles debido al intenso beso que Viktor le había dado.

-Lo siento, yo…-.

-Shh – Yuuri coloco un dedo en la boca de Viktor para detener la innecesaria disculpa – No te disculpes, solo no quiero ir muy rápido Viktor – Yuuri dijo mientras gruesas lagrimas comenzaban a llenar sus ojos.

Viktor se acercó y jaló a Yuuri entre sus brazos. Él inclino su cabeza y dio un suave beso a los sedosos mechones negros de Yuuri – Esta bien Yuuri, podemos ir despacio. No me importa, solo estoy feliz de que también te guste – susurro en el cabello de Yuuri. Con un pesado suspiro soltó a Yuuri y lo dejo a un brazo de distancia – mejor me voy, Makkachin debe estar esperándome – él sonrió tristemente. Viktor no quería dejar a Yuuri, él quería quedarse con el adorable asiático en sus brazos por siempre.

Yuuri nerviosamente se paró de puntitas y planto un suave beso en los labios de Viktor – Esta bien, buenas noches Viktor – él sonrió amorosamente mientras se alejaba.

\- ¡Espera! ¡No estaba listo para eso! ¡Hazlo de nuevo por favor! – lloriqueó Viktor. Él no pensó que Yuuri lo besaría, así que él no tuvo oportunidad de devolver el beso. ¡Él se arrepentiría para siempre!

Yuuri rio – No hoy bebote, ¡ahora ve a casa con tu lindo poodle! – Yuuri abrió la puerta y empujo a Viktor en el angosto pasillo – te veo mañana – le sonrió tímidamente mientras le guiñaba un ojo y cerraba la puerta.

* * *

Estaba oscuro, tranquilo y sereno. Phil disfrutaba su trabajo, le encantaba la soledad que este le brindaba. Él nunca había disfrutado de las grandes multitudes o de las personas ruidosas. El prefería ser el mismo, justo como esto. Él podía caminar por estos pasillos con los ojos vendados si era necesario. La luz de su linterna iluminaba su exhibición favorita, la colección de bowls de madera. Había una belleza elegante en la forma y curva de cada pieza. Cada noche, mientras hacia sus rondas, él permanecía un momento ahí, solo para apreciarlas. Con un profundo suspiro, se deslizo hacia un lado, y siguió caminando por el resto del museo.

Phil arrastro la luz de su linterna diligentemente en cada esquina, en cada pasillo, y sobre todas las exhibiciones. Cuando llego a la, permanente, colección de piedras y gemas, se detuvo. Su leal linterna nunca había encontrado nada fuera de su lugar antes. Nunca había encontrado ni un solo problema en sus más de treinta años como guardia nocturno en el Museo de Artes y Diseño, hasta ahora. Él lentamente se acercó a la exhibición y estiro su mano para poder agarrar el pedazo de papel que estaba pegado en el vidrio. Él lentamente desdoblo la nota y leyó el contenido de esta con una innegable curiosidad:

 _ **A quien le concierna,**_

 _ **Yo liberare el "Huevo del Petirrojo" mañana por la noche, a las 11pm**_

 _ **~Eros, el ladrón fantasma~**_

* * *

N.T.: ¿Ya vieron el video de "Welcome to the madness"? OMG! Es taaaaan excitante, si no lo han visto…no sé cómo pueden llamarse fans de YoI lol sin nada mas que agregar Taurus se despide, ¡bye!


	6. De caricias y café

Notas de la autora: ¡Después de ver The Phantom Thief AU art que Somachos hizo en Tumblr, estuve inspirada para escribir esto! ¡Así que vayan y échenle un vistazo al art! ¡Espero que a todos les guste! Por favor déjenme saberlo ^.~ Obviamente YOI no me pertenece y hago esto sin ningún fin de lucro.

N. T.: ¡Hola a tod s! ¿Cómo han estado? Quiero agradecerles a todos por agregar esta historia a favoritos y por sus follows, además de agradecer a las personitas que se toman el tiempo de dejar un pequeño review y lamento no poder contestarles, pero la universidad y el trabajo me tienen como loca de arriba para abajo. Y sin más retraso l s dejo para que disfruten el capítulo.

Under the Cover of Eros

YOI Phantom Thief AU

 **Capítulo 6 – De caricias y café**

El corazón de Yuuri latia fuertemente y podía sentir como sus mejillas calientes. ¡Viktor se le había confesado! El sexy ruso lo había besado y prácticamente se le había lanzado y eso fue sorprendente, pero él aun no podía creerlo. ¿Cómo había sucedido eso? Yuuri había comenzado a sacudir su cabeza de un lado a otro mientras conflictivos pensamientos lo golpeaban furiosamente como un tren de carga. ¿Y qué pasaba con Eros? ¿Qué pasaba con el aviso que ya había sido enviado? Él fue sacado del tumulto de pensamientos internos cuando sintió su teléfono vibrar en su bolsillo. Él observo la pantalla para ver un texto de Viktor.

[¿Yuuri? ¿Sigues despierto?]

{Si}

[umm necesito hacerte una pregunta]

{eeessstaaaa bieeeeen} A Yuuri, en realidad, no le gustaba como sonaba eso.

[así que, ¿Ahora eres mi novio Yuuri?]

Eso lanzo a Yuuri en una espiral. ¿Estaba Viktor pidiéndole ser su novio, o se estaba asegurando de que Yuuri no tuviera muchas expectativas? Yuuri no había tenido el tiempo suficiente para descubrir que eran. ¿No acababa Viktor de salir hace algunos minutos?

[¿Yuuri?] pregunto Viktor de nuevo cuando Yuuri no le respondió [Yo…umm…la verdad no me he ido, estoy afuera del café. ¿Te importaría bajar? ¿Por favor? Solo será un minuto, pero no quiero despertar a tus amigos] Viktor deseaba que eso sonara plausible.

{umm, está bien…yo ahh…bajare en un momento}

* * *

Después de dos enloquecedores minutos después, Viktor vio como Yuuri caminaba a través de la puerta roja que daba al estudio de baile y su apartamento. Él estaba sentado en una banca afuera del café. Viktor se levantó y lentamente camino hacia el tímido hombre japonés.

-Hola – dijo Viktor agitando suavemente su mano – hace tiempo no te veía – él sonrió.

-Hey – Yuuri rodo sus ojos. Él no sabía que era lo que Viktor iba a decir. ¿se estaba arrepintiendo de su confesión? ¿se arrepentiría de sus besos? ¿estaba él muy enojado porque Yuuri lo alejo en el apartamento?

-Entonces, tú…umm…-murmuro Viktor mientras movía sus pies nerviosamente – tú no contestaste mi pregunta -.

-No, no lo hice – dijo Yuuri en un bufido - ¿Quizás te gustaría replantear tu pregunta, entonces así yo podría entender mejor tus intenciones? ¡oh y también hacerla en persona, no con un maldito texto! - entre más lo pensaba, más enojado se ponía. Ese tipo de cosas no se deberían preguntar de una manera tan impersonal de comunicación. Él tampoco sabía que era lo que Viktor quería decir con esas palabras tan vagas. Él decidió darle a Viktor una oportunidad para volver a preguntarle.

-Oh – Viktor estaba un poco herido. Talvez Yuuri malinterpreto algo. Él intentaría preguntarle de nuevo – lo que quería preguntarte era, Yuuri, ¿serias mi novio? – pregunto con una sonrisa sincera y esperanzada.

\- ¿Enserio? – pregunto Yuuri con duda. Después de todo, eso no tenía sentido para el - ¿Por qué? – Él no pudo detener esa palabra de salir de sus labios.

Ok, ahora Viktor estaba empezando a enojarse - ¿A qué te refieres con "porque"? ¡Ya te dije que me gustabas Yuuri! ¡Y tú me respondiste que también te gustaba! -.

-Si, pero porque querrías…quiero decir ¡Tú puedes tener a quien quieras! – gritó Yuuri.

-Incluso si ese ridículo argumento fuera cierto, lo cual no es cierto, ¡Yo solo te quiero a tí! – Viktor cerro el espacio entre ellos en dos largos pasos y tomo a Yuuri de las manos.

-Pero yo… -.

Viktor había perdido toda la paciencia con este hombre, si sus palabras no estaban funcionando, el haría algo. Viktor cubrió los labios de Yuuri con sus labios y lo jaló hacia el. Incluso, si Yuuri se había quedado estático al inicio, él eventualmente suspiro y se relajo entre los brazos de Viktor y el beso. Viktor deslizo su mano para tomar entre sus dedos el sedoso cabello negro de Yuuri y así profundizar más el beso. Él sonrió en el beso cuando sintió al adorable asiático alzar sus brazos y enredarlos en la espalda de Viktor. Viktor trato de transmitir en el beso todas las emociones que lo atormentaban y no podía expresar en voz alta. Él quería que Yuuri entendiera como se sentía. Esta vez, Viktor fue el que termino el beso.

-Yuuri, me gustas, me has gustado por años, ¡Yo quiero que seas mi novio! – declaro Viktor mientras Yuuri intentaba recuperar el aliento – Yo no me confesé esta noche solo para estar en tus pantalones una noche e irme. Yo quiero estar contigo, conocerte más, pasar tiempo juntos, y luego estar en tus pantalones, ¡muchas veces! – él rio cuando la mirada de Yuuri se escandalizo cuando escucho lo último – Quiero decir, vamos, tú tienes el trasero más apretado y sexy que yo he visto, y eso es con tus pantalones puestos – Viktor le lanzó un guiño.

-Yo…qu…¡VIKTOR! – Yuuri le dio un puñetazo en el hombro a ese ruso pervertido.

Viktor acaricio su brazo y se encogió de hombros – es la verdad Yuuri, yo solo digo la verdad – él sonrió traviesamente. Cuando Yuuri se negó a contestarle, de nuevo, el suspiro – Yuuri, por favor respóndeme, estoy muriendo aquí – lloriqueo patéticamente mientras continuaba sobando su hombro.

-Viktor, yo…si, me gustaría ser tu novio – Yuuri murmuro. Él todavía no podía creer que Viktor lo quisiera. Años de ansiedad y una ligera depresión no le habían dado mucha autoestima que digamos. Yuuri no podía entender que era lo que Viktor había visto en él.

El rostro de Viktor se había iluminado con árbol de navidad cuando Yuuri finalmente había aceptado. Su boca tomo la adorable forma de un corazón y sus ojos se humedecieron. Él se lanzó sobre Yuuri y lo tomo entre sus fuertes y musculosos brazos y empezó a darle vueltas a un sorprendido japonés - ¡Oh Yuuri! ¡Gracias! ¡Estoy taaaaaaaan feliz! – canturreo mientras seguía girando y apretando a Yuuri entre sus brazos.

\- ¡Ahh Viktor! ¡Bájame! ¡Detente, tú, bicho raro! ¡Me retractare de mis palabras si no me bajas en este instante! – lloriqueo Yuuri. Después de un largo minuto de chillidos y giros, Viktor coloco a Yuuri de vuelta a sus pies. Él soltó unas risitas cuando Yuuri dio un paso en falso y casi se cae por sentirse mareado – Esta bien, tú, idiota, ve voy a mi apartamento, vete a casa – gruño Yuuri.

-oye, ¿Yuuri? – sonrió Viktor - ¿te gustaría ir a mi casa y conocer a Makkachin? Yurio está en la casa de su amigo, así que no habrá ninguna mirada matadora – él rio. Su sobrino era un dulce chico muy, pero muy en el fondo, solo que se le dificultaba demostrarlo.

\- ¿Yo pensé que tú habías dicho que no querías estar en mis pantalones? – preguntó Yuuri mientras alzaba una de sus cejas en incredulidad.

-No – dijo Viktor mientras sacudía su cabeza – no _solo_ en tus pantalones – él se encargó de enfatizar la palaba "solo" y disfruto la mirada que resulto de dicha frase.

Ahora Yuuri estaba en conflicto. Él realmente quería conocer a Makkachin, porque él amaba a los perros. Por otra parte, era una muy mala idea. Sería peligroso tener un momento muy íntimo con Viktor, porque, inevitablemente su lado Eros podría salir. Maldito Viktor por saber su debilidad – Esta bien, iré, solo dame unos minutos – Yuuri acepto al final.

* * *

\- ¿Viktor, recuerdas como dije que vendría solo por unos minutos? -.

-Hmm – murmuro Viktor mientras inconscientemente acariciaba el cabello de Yuuri.

-Debería irme Viktor – Yuuri suspiro. Él desplazo su mirada a Makkachin, quien estaba acostado en su regazo, roncando suavemente. Ellos estaban acostados en la cama de Viktor, acurrucados, y viendo una película.

Viktor jalo a Yuuri mas cerca de forma posesiva – No Yuuri, quédate esta noche, Makkachin estará triste si te vas ahora – dijo Viktor quejumbroso. Él estaba cálido, cómodo y ligeramente mareado. La ultima cosa que quería era permitirle a Yuuri dejar sus brazos e irse a casa. Y no le daba vergüenza usar a su perro como chantaje.

-Viktor, yo no debería – Yuuri suspiro de nuevo. Él y Makkachin se habían convertido en mejores amigos de forma instantánea. El poodle lo tacleo desde el primer segundo en que entro al apartamento de Viktor, y cubrió su cara con lengüetazos. Él estiro su mano y suavemente acaricio la cabeza del adormitado poodle, ganándose una suave y amorosa caricia de vuelta. Yuuri sabía que Viktor estaba usando el nuevo vinculo que tenía con el perro para convencer a Yuuri para que se quedara, desafortunadamente estaba funcionando.

-Sí, tu deberías – Viktor sonrió. Él podía oír como la convicción de Yuuri empezaba a desquebrajarse, y eso lo emocionaba. Era increíble cuán rápido se sentían cómodos el uno con el otro. Hace apenas unas horas ellos habían compartido su primer beso, y ahora ellos estaban acurrucados en la cama de Viktor. Eso era felicidad pura y Viktor no quería que terminara.

-Tú tienes que ir a trabajar mañana, creo – Yuuri bostezó.

\- ¡Sip! ¡De camino te pasare dejando a tu apartamento! – dijo Viktor con una gran sonrisa. Él podía sentir como iba ganando la batalla. Él junto todo su coraje y cuidadosamente le quito los anteojos a Yuuri. Él podía sentir a Yuuri agitarse ligeramente en sus brazos, pero Viktor lo ignoró y colocó los anteojos en la mesa que estaba de su lado mientras colocaba un beso en la cabeza de Yuuri.

-Viktor – protesto Yuuri suavemente, pero se volteó para acurrucarse en el fuerte pecho de Viktor. Ahora que ya no tenía los anteojos puestos, podía acercarse a Viktor y se sentía increíble. Nunca nadie lo había hecho sentir tan cálido y seguro antes.

-Shh solnyshko, solo duérmete – Viktor dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza de Yuuri.

Él no estaba acostumbrado a escuchar lo que, él asumió, era ruso. Sonaba un poco más rustico que el inglés y no tan suave como el japonés, pero Viktor lo hablo suavemente. Yuuri estaba sintiéndose adormilado y el pecho de Viktor era muy cómodo - ¿Qué significa eso? – Yuuri pregunto mientras cerraba sus ojos.

-Significa "pequeño sol" – Viktor rio para sí mismo – Tú eres tan brillante y cálido, como el sol para mi Yuuri – se encogió de hombros – te queda -.

-Eso es cursi – Yuuri bufó – pero de todas maneras, como que me gusta – él dejo un beso en el pecho de Viktor y coloco su brazo sobre el estómago de Viktor. En menos de un minuto estaba roncando suavemente y babeando en la camisa de diseñador de Viktor.

-Buenas noches Yuuri – susurro Viktor felizmente. Apago la televisión, se cubrió a sí mismo y a Yuuri con las sabanas y cerro sus ojos. Viktor se quedó ahí, escuchando a Yuuri y Makkachin roncar suavemente, era parecido a una magnifica canción de cuna, y pronto se les unió en un pacífico sueño.

* * *

\- ¿Qué MIERDA ESTAN HACIENDO USTEDES, PAR DE VIEJOS? – Yurio bramó cuando vio a su tío, su sensei y su perro enredados en las sabanas de la cama de Viktor. Él había regresado después de haber pasado la noche en la casa de Otabek, para ir a traer su patineta. Ellos estaban planeando en ir al parque en unas horas.

Hubo un coro de ladridos, gruñidos y quejidos que venían de la cama cuando Yurio anuncio su gloriosa presencia. Yuuri odiaba las mañanas, así que se cubrió hasta la cabeza con la sabana y murmuro "cinco minutos más". Makkachin instantáneamente estaba despierto y ladro felizmente mientras saltaba fuera de la cama dirigiéndose a Yurio. Viktor bostezo perezosamente, como si no tuviera nada de qué preocuparse en el mundo. Él ignoro al agitado adolecente en el marco de la puerta y reviso el otro lado de la cama. Una pequeña porción de revuelto cabello negro que se asomaba debajo de las sabanas. Yuuri se había quedado toda la noche y ellos se habían acurrucado y era una hermosa mañana, ¡Él no podía pedir nada más!

\- ¡Hey! ¡Idiota! – grito Yurio y golpeo con su puño el marco de la puerta - ¡Creí que te había dicho que dejaras al sensei en paz! -.

\- ¡Buenos días Yurio! – canturreó Viktor felizmente mientras saltaba fuera de la cama y abría por completo las cortinas para dejar entrar el brillante sol de la mañana. Él podía escuchar a las aves cantar y la ciudad llenarse de vida bajo sus pies. Ellos estaban en el décimo piso y tenían una hermosa vista del East River.

Yurio estaba feliz de que al menos su tío tuviera la ropa puesta. Eso significaba que, ojalá, su sensei tuviera la ropa puesta también. Eso significaba que talvez no había pasado nada. Eso significaba que _talvez_ él dejaría vivir a su tío.

-Yuuuuuuuuuuriiiiiiii – canturreo Viktor feliz mientras regresaba a la cama y hurgaba ese pequeño bulto que era su novio. ¿Novio? Eso aun sonaba muy loco para Viktor, pero le gustaba.

-Oh por dios - un murmullo molesto salió debajo de las sabanas - ¡Eres una persona madrugadora, te odio, vete! – Yuuri protesto. Él odiaba las mañanas, él no soportaba a las animadas personas mañaneras, y él no quería salir de su cálido nido de sabanas.

Viktor sintió como su corazón se quebraba y su mundo se derrumbaba a su alrededor. ¡Yuuri había dicho que lo odiaba! - ¡No digas eso Yuuri! ¡Por favor! – él rogo y abrazo el bulto de sabanas - ¡No digas que me odias! ¡Soy tu novio, no puedes odiarme! – él lloriqueo patéticamente.

-¡¿NOVIO?! – gritó Yurio - ¿Qué mierda? – Yurio salió pisoteando por el pasillo y azotó la puerta de su habitación detrás de él.

Finalmente, Viktor fue capaz de convencer a Yuuri para que saliera de la cama con la promesa de un desayuno y té. Él nunca hubiera imaginado que Yuuri fuera tan gruñón por las mañanas, pero Viktor encontró eso adorable. Él observaba con extasiada alegría como Yuuri vagaba sin rumbo por su apartamento. Viktor era un madrugador y el hecho de que Yuuri no lo fuera era interesante. El asiático normalmente se movía con gracia y fluidez, pero Viktor acababa de descubrir que, el Yuuri mañanero era extraño y torpe. Él no podía contener sus carcajadas cuando Yuuri se chocado con una pared y reboto hacia atrás en la mesa más cercana.

-Cielos, ¡Eres demasiado adorable solnyshko moyo! – Viktor soltó unas risitas cuando Yuuri casi tropieza sobre Makkachin.

\- ¡Cállate, estoy cansado y no hablo ruso! – Yuuri se quejó mientras se desplomaba en el sofá, al lado de Viktor en la sala.

Justo en ese momento Yurio marcho dentro de la sala y observo al dúo frente a él – Esta bien, ahora díganme ¿Qué diablos está sucediendo aquí? – él entrecerró sus ojos y cruzo sus brazos sobre su pecho. Él le había dado el tiempo suficiente a esos dos idiotas para que se levantaran y ahora quería respuestas ¡maldita sea!

Viktor pensó en cómo se vería la escena desde el punto de vista de un tercero y se rio. Era como si Yurio fuera el padre. Mientras que Yuuri y él fueran los niños traviesos que habían sido atrapados en la cama. Cuando la mirada de Yurio alcanzo un nuevo nivel de enojo, le sonrió a su lindo y enojón sobrino – Yuuri y yo estamos saliendo – dijo orgulloso y rodeo a Yuuri con uno de sus brazos.

-¡¿HUH!? – exclamó Yurio con ardiente furia.

-Anoche le pedí a Yuuri que fuera mi novio y él dijo que si – explico felizmente Viktor. Él observo como Yuuri estaba más despierto ahora y se estaba sonrojando en su abrazo. La luz dio de lleno en los anteojos de Yuuri, haciéndole difícil interpretar su expresión.

\- ¿Estás hablando en serio o me estas jodiendo? – Yurio se lamentó. ¡Él no podía creer que su estúpido tío había hecho esto a sus espaldas y empezara a salir con _su_ maestro! El señor Katsuki era _su_ sensei, no el maldito amiguito de su tío. ¡No era justo!

-Lo siento si esto es extraño para ti Yurio-kun – hablo finalmente Yuuri. Él no estaba seguro de porque su estudiante estaba así de enojado, pero él creía que, talvez, era un poco raro para el adolescente. El corazón de Yuuri se aceleró cuando Viktor anuncio su relación tan orgullosamente a su sobrino. Lo había exaltado.

Yurio soltó un bufido de burla en respuesta – Bien, lo que sea – el alzo su rostro al aire con un rostro indiferente - ¡Ustedes idiotas hagan lo que quieran! – Yurio gritó mientras recogía su patineta y se encaminaba a la puerta – No iré a clase hoy _sensei_ – lanzó en dirección a Yuuri – ¡y me quedare donde Beka de nuevo esta noche! – gritó sobre su hombro antes de azotar la puerta delantera después de salir.

-Bueno, creo que salió, relativamente, bien – Viktor sonrió.

-Sí, mucho mejor de lo que esperaba – acepto Yuuri y luego ambos empezaron a reír.

* * *

Cuando finalmente dejaron el apartamento de Viktor, ellos decidieron comer algo antes de que Viktor tuviera que ir a trabajar. Era sábado, pero lamentablemente era su turno tener deberes el fin de semana. Afortunadamente no tenia que llegar hasta que fueran alrededor de las once, así que podía tomarse su tiempo. Yuuri le sugirió que fueran al café de Phichit porque sería gratis y más fácil. Viktor hubiera querido llevar a Yuuri a un lugar más privado, pero iban a tener mucho tiempo para ir a citas privadas después, así que él había aceptado. Él se deleitó con la cara de shock de Phichit cuando ellos entraron al café con sus manos entrelazadas.

\- ¡Entonces, buenos días chicos! – Phichit alego mientras se lanzaba desde detrás del mostrador y corría a recibirlos en la puerta.

Leo observo desde donde estaba tomando una orden de latte y vio el rostro sonrojado de ese par. Leo sonrió y luego regreso a sus deberes. Él nunca había visto a Yuuri sonreír tan feliz antes. Ahora solo necesitaba ayudar a Phichit a encontrar a alguien, eso era lo menos que podía hacer por el hombre que le había dado tanto a él. Phichit, amablemente se ofreció a contratarlo de barista cuando se mudó desde NY a LA y él se lo disfrutaba inmensamente. Atender clientes y rellenar bebidas iba bien con su personalidad extrovertida y juguetona.

Debido a que Yuuri no había respondido aún, Viktor decidió romper el momento de tensión y hablar primero - ¡Buenos días Phichit! – respondió sonriente. Viktor no se perdió la mirada que el tailandés le lanzo a Yuuri, pero él estaba teniendo dificultad en descifrarla. Viktor casi pensó que Phichit le estaba preguntando a Yuuri con sus ojos "¿Estás seguro de esto?" él se sintió ligeramente ofendido por eso – Yuuri y yo pensamos que sería buena idea pasar por un café – Viktor sonrió mientras observaba fijamente el rostro de Phichit.

-Estaba preocupado cuando desperté y no estabas en casa Yuuri – regaño Phichit al hombre asiático como si fuera un niño.

-Lo siento Phi, debí dejar una nota o enviarte un mensaje – Yuuri suspiro y bajo su mirada. Viktor estaba a punto de gritarle a Phichit por hacer sentir mal a Yuuri y explicarle que Yuuri era un adulto y que podía hacer lo que se le diera la jodida gana, pero Phichit empezó a reír.

-Estoy bromeando Yuu-chan, tú tonto, parece que tú y este ruso tienen algo ahora ¿no? – Phichit burlándose a sabiendas de todo. Él estaba en la luna, lleno de felicidad por su Yuuri, pero muy dentro de él estaba preocupado de que, a largo plazo, esto le causaría dolor a Yuuri.

-Si – Yuuri le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa – lo tenemos -.

Antes de que Viktor pudiera decir algo, Phichit se había lanzado sobre Yuuri y lo había tacleado en un abrazo emocionado. Esto obligo a Viktor a que soltara la mano de Yuuri y lamento inmediatamente la perdida de contacto. Para infortunio de Viktor, Phichit empezó a balbucear en una lengua extranjera. Viktor asumió que debía ser japonés, porque Yuuri le respondía fácilmente, pero sonaba como cotilleo a los oídos de Viktor.

-No te preocupes, lo hacen todo el tiempo – Leo consoló a Viktor mientras se deslizo al lado del celoso ruso – No muchas personas hablan japonés por aquí, así que ellos cambian a ese idioma cuando no quieren que nadie sepa de que están hablando -.

\- ¿Cómo es posible que Phichit hable japonés? – preguntó Viktor mientras observaba a los dos que hablaban fluida y felizmente frente a él.

-Yuuri fue a vivir con Phichit y su papa cuando él tenía alrededor de diez, él le enseño a Phichit como hablar japonés, creo que es una bonita manera de que el siga usando su lengua nativa – Leo se encogió de hombros.

Viktor tenía que admitir que estaba celoso de que Yuuri y Phichit tuvieran un vínculo tan profundo, pero él era feliz de que Yuuri tuviera alguien en su vida que lo quisiera tanto. Viktor quería convertirse en eso para Yuuri, alguien en quien pudiera ser su apoyo, confidente y que pudiera depender de él. Así que él enterró sus inseguridades e insuficiencias, y decidió solo admirar la bella muestra de amistad entre los dos asiáticos.

-Así que, Leo – él dijo con tono amistoso sin sacar sus ojos de Yuuri - ¿Tú trabajas aquí eh? -.

-Sí, Phichit me dio el trabajo cuando me mude aquí desde LA hace unos meses – Leo asintió. Antes de que Viktor pudiera preguntarle algo más, la puerta se abrió y unos cuantos clientes entraron, así que se disculpó y camino de vuelta al mostrador.

Después de que Yuuri y Phichit terminaran su conversación, Phichit libero a Yuuri y le dijo que tenía algunos papeles que revisar. Una vez se fue, Yuuri y Viktor escogieron unos cuantos postres y ordenaron algunas bebidas a Leo. Ellos escogieron una pequeña mesa al fondo y se sentaron a disfrutar de su desayuno. Yuuri había escogido un muffin de moras azules y un Chai tea, mientras que Viktor había escogido un scone y un caramel macchiato. Ellos tuvieron una conversación fluida y el resto del tiempo libre de Viktor paso en un magnifico borrón.

El par se despidió de Leo y Phichit y caminaron a la salida. El viento había aumentado y Yuuri se acurruco detrás de Viktor para bloquear el frío.

\- ¿Me estas usando para bloquear el viento? – pregunto Viktor, ligeramente escandalizado.

-Si, después de todo parece que eres bueno para algo – Yuuri sonrió. Él se dio cuenta que amaba molestar al, fácilmente, exaltable ruso. Las expresiones faciales que hacia Viktor eran invaluables. Yuuri estaba pasando un mal momento tratando de mantener una cara seria cuando Viktor abrió su boca en shock ante su audacia.

Viktor sabía que Yuuri lo estaba molestando, pero él estaba, honestamente, sorprendido de cuan descarado su solnyshko podría ser. Eso tenía que ser una buena señal de que Yuuri se estaba sintiendo lo suficientemente cómodo con Viktor para molestarlo y bromear así con él. El darse cuenta de esto hizo que su corazón se saltar un latido - ¿Por qué Yuuri? Puedo asegurarte que soy bueno en _muchas_ cosas – él ronroneó roncamente mientras lanzaba el desafío. Si Yuuri estaba preparado para ser un descarado, entonces Viktor sería igual.

Yuuri amaba la manera en que la voz de Viktor se volvía grave y prácticamente estaba goteando con sucias insinuaciones – Así como yo – Yuuri sonrió y se paró de puntitas para darle un beso a la mejilla de Viktor.

Viktor había perdido, lo admitía. Cuando Yuuri no dudaba en usar su seducción, él sabía que era causa perdida. Él solo debería caminar por los alrededores con un enorme cartel que tuviera escrito "propiedad de Yuuri Katsuki". Era la primera vez que Yuuri iniciaba algún contacto y el suave beso quemaría su mejilla mucho tiempo, aunque los labios de Yuuri ya no estuvieran ahí. El no estaría sorprendido si la forma de los labios de Yuuri estuvieran grabados en su mejilla de forma permanente, él estaba seguro de que lo estaban. Él estaba en un trance de amor mientras observaba dentro de los ojos de Yuuri de ese profundo color caramelo, que brillaban bajo la luz del sol. Justo en ese momento su teléfono sonó, avisándole de que necesitaba irse a trabajar. Él suspiró y silencio el molesto sonido de ese pedazo de tecnología – Lo siento solnyshko, debo irme – Viktor suspiro y coloco su mano en la mejilla de Yuuri en una tierna caricia.

-Yo…Yo desearía que no te fueras – dijo tímidamente Yuuri. Era la verdad, Yuuri deseaba que él pudiera quedarse con Viktor, él aún no estaba listo para dejarlo ir. Especialmente porque Yuuri sabía que la próxima vez que viera a Viktor, él sería Eros. Él se inclinó hacia la mano de Viktor y suspiro.

Viktor observó la cara de Yuuri mientras gentilmente acariciaba la mejilla de Yuuri con su pulgar. Él se preguntaba cómo alguien podía ser tan adorable y sexy al mismo tiempo – Yuuri – soltó sin aliento mientras su corazón martillaba en su pecho. Cuando Yuuri coloco un beso en la palma de su mano él se derritió ahí mismo. Si no se iba en ese momento, el probablemente diría "a la mierda todo" y faltaría al trabajo. Yakov lo mataría. Él tenía que irse. A regañadientes retiro su mano con su ceño fruncido.

Cuando Yuuri vio el ceño fruncido de Viktor no pudo hacer nada más que reír. Era patético y lindo y tan Viktor – Tú tonto ve a trabajar y llámame cuando termines esta noche ¿sí? – Yuuri rio.

Viktor le dio a Yuuri una pequeña risita y asintió – Lo haré, ¡Ten un lindo día solnyshko moyo! – él sonrió mientras se volteaba y caminaba calle abajo dando brinquitos.


	7. Instinto

Notas de la autora: ¡Después de ver The Phantom Thief AU art que Somachos hizo en Tumblr, estuve inspirada para escribir esto! ¡Así que vayan y échenle un vistazo al art! ¡Espero que a todos les guste! Por favor déjenme saberlo ^.~ Obviamente YOI no me pertenece y hago esto sin ningún fin de lucro.

N. T.: ¡Hola a todas y todos! ¿Cómo han estado? Quiero agradecerles a todos por agregar esta historia a favoritos y por sus follows, además de pedirles disculpas, ya que pensaba subir este cap hace 3 semanas (creo) peroooooo entre exámenes y mi trabajo no pude y hoy al fin puedo subirlo. Ahora si a lo que vamos, espero disfruten el cap y déjenme sus comentarios ya que me encanta leer lo que piensan.

Under the Cover of Eros

YOI Phantom Thief AU

 **Capítulo 7 – Instintos**

Cuando Viktor llego a la oficina, encontró un gran ajetreo. Un guardia de seguridad de un museo encontró una nota de Eros la noche anterior, y acababa de llegar a manos del Capitán Feltsman.

\- ¡Ahí estas Viktor! – bramó el capitán a Viktor mientras entraba – ¡ese maldito ladrón lo hizo de nuevo! – gritó mientras arrugaba la nota, un pequeño trozo de papel, en su mano.

Toda la felicidad de Viktor y sus burbujeantes sentimientos desaparecieron inmediatamente. Claro que Eros había enviado una nota, después de todo parecía que la única misión en la vida de ese ladrón era torturar al pobre Viktor. El detective se permitió un minuto para hundirse en su propio pozo de desgracia, para después quitarse su chaqueta y empezar a trabajar.

Varias horas después, el teléfono de Viktor vibro en su escritorio. Él estaba más que feliz de que lo hubiesen interrumpido. Cuando vio la pantalla y vio que era Yuuri, él no pudo hacer nada más que sonreír.

[Hey Viktor, parece que va a ser una noche despejada, estaba pensando en ir a patinar. ¿Quieres ve ir conmigo después de que salgas del trabajo?]

Viktor casi se pone a llorar. ¡Él preferiría ir a la pista a patinar con su lindo nuevo novio! {Lo siento, no puedo *llora* tengo que lidiar con otro estúpido caso de Eros esta noche}

[oh, lo siento, bueno ¡talvez puedas venir la próxima vez! No trabajes demasiado]

{es una cita ¡diviértete esta noche y ve con cuidado!}

[lo haré, gracias mama ¡ve con cuidado también!]

Incluso si Viktor no podía ir con él esa noche, el hecho de que Yuuri le hubiera preguntado, era suficiente para poner una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro de Viktor por el resto del día. Entre reuniones, papeleos y planeaciones, Viktor pensó en cuan apuesto se vería su novio mientras se desliza elegantemente sobre el hielo.

* * *

[me iré al infierno Phichit *llora* realmente lo haré]

{lol ¿Por qué dices eso Yuuri?}

[xq soy muy cruel con el pobre de Viktor! *llora* él merece algo mejor]

{lo siento, es la única manera…}

[¡lo sé! ¡pero aun así me siento mal! ¿Qué hare si él llega a descubrirlo? *llora* ¡seguramente me odiara!]

{él no te odiaría Yuu-chan…en realidad creo que ese idiota te ama}

[*impactado*]

{cállate, ¡sabes que él te ama! y SI él nos descubre, apuesto a que él te perdonara xq el REALMENTE te ama. deja de preocuparte}

[pero estoy preocupado Phiiiiiiiiiiii! ¡Nunca me he sentido así por nadie…lo amo…y lo que le estoy haciendo es simplemente cruel!]

{todo va a estar bien, todo va a funcionar…solo lo se *abrazos* subiré en un rato. aguanta ahí}

[es…ta…bi…en…te veo en un rato. iré a recostarme]

{buena idea _drama queen_ }

* * *

 _Más tarde esa noche, alrededor de las 11 pm…_

¿Cómo había sucedido esto? ¿Por qué siempre tenía que terminar así? En su interior Viktor sabia el porqué, porque siempre se la pasaban subestimando a Eros y su(s) compañía(s), ¡Esa era la razón! Él suspiro y sacó su arma. "Aquí vamos de nuevo", pensó con ironía.

-Detective, no puedo creer que sus hombres cayeran bajo el mismo truco dos veces – se escuchó la suave, profunda y tentadora voz de Eros a través de los megáfonos del museo.

\- ¡Maldita sea Eros, tengo el brazalete, si lo quieres, ven por él! – Viktor gritó en él, extrañamente, tranquilo museo. De alguna manera Eros había encontrado su ubicación y solo había liberado un gas adormecedor en el aire alrededor de sus hombres. Cuando el intento usar su radio, todo lo que obtuvo fue estática y su celular no tenía señal. Una vez más, estaba solo.

-Oh mi lindo detective, tengo planeado hacerlo – charló Eros con voz ronca por el altavoz, su voz haciendo eco por cada pasillo desierto.

-Heh – Viktor bufó y alzó su arma - ¡Por mí está bien! – descanso su espalda en la pared más cercana y mantuvo una mirada atenta ante cualquier movimiento. Él estaba determinado a no titubear, a no ser sorprendido y burlado de nuevo.

Gracias a las excelentes habilidades de _hackeo_ de Ágape, Eros sabía exactamente donde Viktor había escondido el brazalete, estaba en su muñeca derecha. Eso representaba un desafío para sí mismo. ¿Cómo iba a conseguirlo? Él sonrió petulante ante la idea que se había formado en su mente mientras saltaba de una exhibición a la otra sin hacer ningún sonido.

El corazón de Viktor retumbaba en sus oídos, haciéndole un tanto difícil el concentrarse. Respiro profundamente para calmar sus nervios y estabilizarse a sí mismo. De repente, escucho un sonido que venía desde su derecha y volteo en esa dirección sin pensarlo. Cuando Viktor sintió algo sólido presionar su columna, él podría haberse pateado a si mismo por ser tan crédulo.

-Buenas noches detective, arrojé su arma por favor – Eros susurro dulcemente cerca del cuello de Viktor. La primera vez que se habían conocido, Eros había hecho lo mismo. Él imagino que Viktor no estaría emocionado de saber que había soltado su, totalmente funcional, arma dos veces porque Eros tenía una pistola de agua colocada entre sus omoplatos. Ese pensamiento hizo reír a Eros.

Viktor podía sentir la caliente respiración de Eros en su piel, alrededor de su cuello, y eso enviaba escalofríos por su columna. Renuentemente dejo su arma caer y esta hizo un ruido ensordecedor cuando golpeó el suelo - ¡Maldición! – él gritó en derrota.

-Ahora… ¿Qué debería hacer con usted detective? – Eros murmuró con burla mientras lo contemplaba.

Viktor podía sentir como Eros deslizaba su dedo por toda su columna e involuntariamente se estremeció en respuesta - ¿Cuál es tu problema con Jean-Jacques Leroy? – pregunto Viktor inesperadamente y sonrió cuando sintió la mano de Eros paralizarse ante la mención del nombre del joyero – El collar que tan orgullosamente sigues usando era de él, los aretes de diamante que robaste y luego me devolviste fueron hechos por él también y este brazalete – Viktor alzó su brazo derecho y bajo su manga para revelar la dorada baratija – fue donada por él -.

Eros estuvo sorprendido solo por un segundo, pero se recuperó rápidamente con una sonrisa – Oh detective, ¿Así que, finalmente decidió usar ese pequeño cerebro suyo? – Eros arrulló y agarró de un lado las caderas de Viktor para tenerlo más cerca. Él disfruto el gruñido de frustración que Viktor soltó en respuesta – Ahora, tú sabes lo que necesito, dame tus manos dulzura – Eros canturreó mientras gentilmente frotaba círculos en la cadera de Viktor.

Resignándose a su destino, en este juego sin final que ellos jugaban, Viktor colocó sus manos detrás de su espalda. Él decidió que cuando Eros, inevitablemente, se estirara para agarrar sus esposas, Viktor trataría de esta vez desarmar al bandido. Viktor estaba ahí, en shock, cuando sintió que Eros removía el brazalete y lo remplazaba con algo sólido, y extrañamente mullido.

-Oh detective – Eros chillo felizmente – ¡El rosa es, definitivamente, tu color querido! – él coloco su arma de juguete de vuelta al bolsillo de su capa y aplaudió en jubilo.

Viktor se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado, Eros se las había arreglado para colocarle un par de esposas rosadas y peludas - ¡Maldición! – Viktor dejo salir un humillante y adolorido lamento - ¿Por qué a mí? – él lloriqueó y cerro sus ojos en frustración.

Eros sonrió y saltó frente a Viktor. Cuando el detective abrió los ojos, Eros lamió sus labios – Porque detective, usted es mío – ronroneó Eros.

Eso trajo a Viktor devuelta a la realidad y fortaleció su resolución - ¡Yo NO soy tuyo! – él lanzó de vuelta venenosamente.

\- ¿Oh? – Eros inclinó su cabeza al lado, coloco sus manos detrás de su espalda juguetonamente, y se inclinó hacia él - ¿No me diga que tiene novio detective? -.

\- ¿Y qué pasa si lo tengo? – Viktor lanzo de vuelta.

-Oh detective, eso no es justo – Eros gimoteó - ¿Por qué tenía que conseguir novio? ¿No hemos tenido mucha diversión juntos? -.

\- ¡¿DIVERSION?! – Viktor chilló - ¿Humillarme y casi hacer que me despidan? ¿Eso llamas diversión? -.

Eros hizo un puchero y se acercó – Un poco – susurro mientras Viktor lo observaba de vuelta – ¡Pero a lo que yo llamo diversión es esto! – él jaló a Viktor de su corbata y capturo los labios del detective. Eros se dio cuenta que Viktor no estaba tan dispuesto esta noche como lo había estado antes. Una pequeña voz en el fondo de su mente estaba feliz sobre esto, pero Eros no. Él empujo y mordió hasta que Viktor abrió su boca para él con un renuente suspiro. Eros beso a Viktor apasionadamente, recorriendo su boca y pasando sus dedos por el platinado cabello.

-Hora de irse Eros, algunos refuerzos estarán ahí en cinco – Phichit le advirtió por el auricular.

Eros rompió el beso y suspiro – Debo correr, gracias por el brazalete y el beso preciosidad – él le lanzo un guiño y agito burlonamente su muñeca.

Era el turno de Viktor para reír, era su turno para burlarse del ladrón – Te tengo ahora Eros – él rio maniáticamente – Mis hombres no te dejaran escapar, ellos tienen todo el vecindario rodeado, ¡Ríndete ahora! -.

-Oh, ya lo sé detective, ¡Sera divertido! – Eros se lanzó hacia la salida de emergencia - ¡Aquí tienes bizcochito! – él sonrió, lanzando el juego de llaves por el aire, detrás de él, mientras se abalanzaba hacia la puerta y corrió internándose en la noche.

El sonido distante de sirenas cerrándose alrededor de él hizo que su sangre se volviera fría. Él había accedido a este plan en el momento en el que se hizo, pero ahora se veía, más que nada, temerario. Él no estaba seguro que esto podría funcionar, ¿y luego qué? ¿Cárcel? ¿Prisión? Ninguna de ellas sonaba placentera. El frío aire de la noche golpeó su piel expuesta mientras se arrastraba por el oscuro callejón. Él casi llegaba, tal vez, después de todo, esto podría funcionar. Él podía verlo, su salvación, una pequeña maleta deportiva tirada inocentemente junto a un oxidado basurero. Todo lo que necesitaba ahora era alcanzarla y tomarla.

\- ¡Mueve tu trasero Eros, ellos se están aproximando a tu posición desde el norte y el este! ¡Ellos están justo sobre tí! – grito Phichit en desesperación.

\- ¡Estoy en eso! – Eros gruñó mientras lanzaba la maleta hacia el oscuro callejón. Él se giró cuando escucho una patrulla frenando de golpe. La patrulla había estacionado en la entrada del húmedo callejón, encerrándolo. Alguien saltó fuera del auto con su arma desfundada. Desde su posición en las sombras y la débil luz filtrándose desde la calle de atrás, Eros no podía saber quién era, pero tenía una idea.

* * *

 _Flashback: cuatro días atrás…_

 _-Está bien, pero, ¿Cómo escapo entonces? – pregunto Yuuri, a él no le gustaba cuan peligrosa estaba sonando esta misión. Irrumpir en un museo no iba a ser tan fácil como irrumpir en la casa de alguien. La seguridad sería más avanzada y sería mucho más fácil para la policía atraparlo adentro._

 _-No veo como podrías – Phichit suspiro. Él saco un mapa del área alrededor del museo y observo la pantalla._

 _-Lo siento, pero eso no está funcionando para mi Phi – Yuuri rio sin humor._

 _-Si es muy difícil, podemos olvidarlo. Quiero de vuelta el brazalete de mi abuela, pero no quiero que te atrapen Yuuri – Leo pronunció desanimado._

 _-Debe haber alguna manera, solo necesitamos averiguarlo bebé – consoló Guang-Hong a su novio mientras apretaba más fuerte su mano._

 _Phichit comenzó a reír de la nada y todos lo observaron. Yuuri realmente no podía entender que podía ser tan divertido sobre este posible encarcelamiento - ¿Qué es tan divertido? – pregunto filosamente Yuuri._

 _\- ¿Qué tal si, Eros realmente no se escapa? – Phichit pregunto con una sonrisa._

 _Ellos decidieron que se reunirían después de cerrar "The Fluffy Hamster". Los otros tres hombres dentro del café no dijeron nada mientras esperaban a que fuera la hora acordada, porque esto, obviamente, debía ser un chiste. Phichit reía mientras escribía algo en su computadora sobre el mostrador del café. Él había terminado su plan antes de compartir su inteligencia con los otros. Cuando finalmente observo a los rostros confundidos de los otros tres, empezó a reír de nuevo._

 _\- ¿Tú quieres que me deje atrapar? – pregunto Yuuri en incredulidad._

 _-Algo así, pero antes de que te enojes, ¡Escúchame! – Phichit alzo su mano para silenciar a los incrédulos mientras explicaba su gran idea._

* * *

\- ¡Él está luciéndose, sus refuerzos aun no llegan! ¡Tu camino está libre y Storge está listo, no desperdicies más tiempo, sal de ahí! – gritó Phichit.

Eros hizo un puchero y alzo sus manos al aire. Viktor estaba acercándose lentamente a él, por el callejón, justo como Eros quería. Quizás un poco más de burlas haría que el detective se acercara lo suficiente para poder hacer su trabajo – Oh mi detective, parece que me atrapaste, ahora podrás hacer lo que quieras conmigo – Eros canturreó y giró sus caderas lascivamente.

-Corta esa mierda Eros – lanzó Viktor - ¡No te escaparas esta vez! -.

-Es una lástima que se consiguió un novio detective, imagínese cuanta diversión podríamos haber tenido – Eros sonrió mientras Viktor se arrastraba más cerca. Solo unos cuantos pasos más y el detective no sabría que lo golpeo – O aún podemos tener diversión, yo no diré nada – Eros guiñó maliciosamente.

\- ¡Cállate! – Viktor podía sentir la adrenalina bombeando a través de sus venas. Su corazón iba a una milla por minuto y sus manos estaban temblando suavemente en anticipación. Viktor tenia a Eros arrinconado, él no lo dejaría escapar esta vez. Sus refuerzos cubrirían las calles, ¡Él lo tenía! - ¡Al suelo, manos detrás de la cabeza! – gritó Viktor.

-Oooohhh excéntrico – Eros sonrió maliciosamente mientras colocaba sus manos detrás de su cabeza. Él solo necesitaba que Viktor diera un paso más.

\- ¡Dije, al suelo Eros, ahora! – Viktor gruñó mientras ladeaba su arma. Él había tenido suficientes juegos e insinuaciones para toda su vida, todo lo que quería era que esto terminara.

\- ¡Estoy herido detective, pensé que habíamos tenido algo especial! – Eros hizo un puchero y dio un paso atrás – y luego tú me engañaste – él frunció el ceño.

\- ¡No te atrevas a dar otro paso o disparare! – dijo Viktor con convicción mientras apuntaba su arma al tentador ladrón.

\- ¿Debería encontrar a tu novio y preguntarle si él sabe cómo te gusta que te besen? ¿Cómo te retorcías y gemías desesperado por mí la semana pasada? – Eros tentó perversamente mientras gemía provocativamente y lamia sus labios.

\- ¡Tú bastardo! – Viktor gritó mientras caminaba hacia Eros.

\- ¡STORGE AHORA! – Eros gritó. Tan pronto esas palabras dejaron su boca, el sonido de flechas silbo en el aire. Cuando la segunda flecha golpeo su marca, activo una trampa que ellos habían colocado antes. Con un grito de niña, Viktor se elevó forzosamente en el aire, rodeado de gruesas cuerdas. Él colgaba indefenso, atrapado como un animal salvaje en la red del cazador. Su arma yacía en el pavimento, burlándose de él, fuera de su alcance. Eros se paseó cera de ella, y la pateo lejos – ¡Oh detective, nunca me canso de verlo atado! – él rio.

\- ¡EROS! – Viktor gritó con ira mientras se retorcía inútilmente. Él estaba en una red de cuerdas inflexibles, suspendido a unos cuantos pies del suelo.

-Ooohhh amo escucharte gritar mi nombre – Eros canturreó y se estremeció todo con alegría. Él saco de su capa un pequeño cuchillo de bolsillo – Aquí tienes cariño – Eros sonrió mientras le daba el cuchillo al enredado detective. Luego él salto sobre el basurero, y volteó su cuerpo hacia la pared del callejón.

\- ¡Mejor suerte para la próxima detective! – gritó sobre su hombro mientras recogía su maletín de donde lo había lanzado antes. Eros corrió por el callejón hacia otra cuadra y luego giró a la izquierda. Él se refugió en un pequeño lugar que él y Phichit habían encontrado el otro día. Eros rápidamente observo a su alrededor y después de obtener la información de Ágape de que él estaba seguro por un minuto, abrió su maletín. Adentro estaba un conjunto deportivo, sus lentes, su billetera y un par de patines de hielo.

-Aquí vamos – él suspiró mientras tomaba su conjunto favorito de Mizuno. Él desabrocho su capa y lo metió en el maletín. Luego recogió el conjunto y se lo puso sobre su disfraz de Eros. Él agito su cabello hasta que lo dejo sobre su frente, desde su forma anterior debido al gel para cabello y se quitó sus lentes de contacto. Él se aseguró que su collar estaba fuera de vista mientras subía el zipper de su chaqueta. Se puso de vuelta sus lentes y se paró recto – Esta bien Ágape, voy de camino, te veré luego – Eros se quitó el pequeño auricular y lo coloco en la bolsa con el resto de las cosas que no quería que nadie encontrara. Él colgó la bolsa en su hombro y camino tranquilamente por la calle hasta llegar a un pequeño bar. Él podía escuchar las sirenas acercándose, así que acelero el paso. "Soy Yuuri, solo Yuuri" cantó en su mente.

-Hola Tony – él sonrió al guardia mientras se aproximaba. Tony le regreso el saludo mientras le permitía a Yuuri entrar. Detrás de él, justo como él pensaba, se oía que la policía tenía esa cuadra, y tal vez unas cuantas más cercanas, rodeadas. Él había entrado al bar justo a tiempo.

-Hey Yuuri, ¿Lo usual? – el _bartender_ pregunto alegremente mientras el hombre japonés se colocaba en su asiento de siempre, al final de la barra.

-Sí, gracias Tom – dijo Yuuri, intentando bajar el ritmo de su corazón. Él tenía que aparentar estar calmado y normal si quería que su estúpido plan funcionara - ¿Cómo está el negocio esta noche? – él pregunto tratando de sacar conversación.

-Muy bien, de hecho. Me pregunto, ¿Qué hay con todas esas sirenas de policía? – resaltó Tom mientras le servía a Yuuri una _Sapporo_.

-Ni idea – dijo Yuuri mientras alzaba su cerveza y le daba un sorbo.

\- ¿Qué tal estuvo el patinaje esta noche? Hay mucho frío afuera – Tom charló animadamente con el lindo, sudoroso hombre. Yuuri había estado yendo a ese bar por unos cuantos años ya, pero solo cuando la pista de patinaje Wollman estaba abierta. Afortunadamente para Tom, debido a las, inusualmente bajas temperaturas, había abierto antes este año. Aunque él nunca lo había admitido, él esperaba cada otoño solo para poder flirtear con ese sexy y sudoroso patinador.

-Sí, está bastante frío, pero yo lo encuentro revitalizante – Yuuri se inclinó hasta dejar sus codos sobre la orilla de la barra mientras le daba una sonrisa ganadora a ese _bartender_ que coqueteaba sin vergüenza. Detrás de él, los hombres reían y bailaban. Yuuri se había topado con este lugar algunos años atrás después de patinar en _Central Park_. Desde entonces, él había hecho una tradición, parar por una cerveza antes de irse a su casa después de patinar. Él y Phichit habían utilizado este habitó para ayudarlos esta noche.

La boca de Tom se secó ante la pequeña sonrisa tímida y el brillo coqueto en los ojos de Yuuri. Ellos charlaron felizmente sobre cosas sin importancia por alrededor de diez minutos cuando la puerta delantera se abrió con fuerza, casi cayéndose de las viejas bisagras oxidadas.

\- ¡Policía! ¡Nadie se mueva! – se escuchó una voz gritar.

Yuuri se aseguró de lucir lo suficientemente sorprendido ante esta repentina intromisión. Un viejo policía, usando un sombrero _fedora_ y un ceño frunció, entro al bar seguido de varias filas de oficiales detrás de él. Él coloco su mirada en Tom y mostró su placa – Soy el capitán Feltsman de la división de crímenes del Departamento de Policía de Nueva York. Estamos cazando a un criminal y tenemos los alrededores acordonados. ¡Solo hay un puñado de lugares donde él podría estarse escondiendo, este es uno de ellos! ¿Nadie sospechoso vino esta noche? -.

Tom estaba temblando como una hoja, rogaba que el capitán Feltsman no hiciera una investigación a fondo, o su pequeño negocio de marihuana iba a ser descubierto. El hombre coreano de cuarenta años tenía un peinado hacia abajo y una nariz torcida, de una pelea que había ocurrido en el bar muchos años atrás. La última cosa que quería era meterse en problemas con la ley – Nn – trago saliva ruidosamente – No señor, en su mayoría, solo un puñado de mis clientes regulares – dijo tembloroso mientras sudaba abundantemente.

El capitán Yakov entrecerró su mirada mientras analizaba al petrificado _barman_. Él sentenció que, al menos en esto, él estaba diciendo la verdad – Bueno, entonces, ¿Puede usted y su guardia ayudarme a identificar a cualquiera que haya venido en la última hora? – él pregunto apuntando con su pulgar al guardia por sobre su hombro.

Tom y Tony asintieron y ayudaron a los oficiales a colocar en una línea a cualquiera que entro recientemente. Ellos observaron a todos, solo para asegurarse, luego regresó con el capitán – Esos son todos los que vinieron en la última hora – dijo Tom.

Yuuri estaba en la línea con otros cinco hombres. Afortunadamente, él no era el único asiático. Una de las razones del porque Phichit le había sugerido ese bar, aparte de su proximidad con el museo y el parque, era la etnicidad general de su clientela. Yuuri había normalizado su respiración cuando Yakov observaba la fila de arriba abajo, midiendo a cada uno de ellos.

\- ¡Capitán! ¡Siento la tardanza! – Viktor jadeó mientras corría a través de la puerta.

\- ¡Ya era hora Nikiforov! ¡Trae tu trasero aquí! – Yakov grito - ¿Tuviste suerte? – pregunto mientras Viktor camino hacia su lado.

-No señor, la barricada no ha sido violada, los edificios cercanos están siendo investigados, y ese restaurante chino estaba limpio – Viktor reporto mientras trababa de recuperar el aliento – Parece haber algo malo con todas las cámaras de seguridad del área señor, probablemente sea el cómplice de Eros, Ágape -.

-Maldita sea – gruño Yakov – bien – él giro de vuelta con renovada ira para encarar al _bartender_ \- ¿Alguno de estos hombres es cliente regular? -.

Rápidamente Tom observo toda la línea y se fijó en Yuuri. Tony debió haber sido él que lo coloco en la línea, Tom ni siquiera se hubiera tomado la molestia – Solo Yuuri señor – dijo mientras apuntaba en dirección al pequeño hombre japonés.

\- ¿Yuuri? – Viktor volteo la mirada hacia donde el _bartender_ había apuntado y ciertamente, ahí estaba Yuuri. Él estaba vistiendo un conjunto deportivo y cargaba un maletín deportivo. Su cabello se veía más desordenado de lo normal, probablemente por patinar en el parque. ¿Qué estaba haciendo en un bar?

El capitán Feltsman giró más rápido de lo aconsejable para un hombre de su edad y observo fijamente a su detective - ¿Lo conoces Nikiforov? -.

-Sí señor, él es…um…mi – Viktor observo por toda la habitación y se dio cuenta que tenía una gran audiencia escuchando su conversación, más grande de la que le hubiera gustado.

-Novio – agregó útilmente Yuuri con una tímida sonrisa.

Tom sintió su frágil corazón coreano quebrarse cuando Yuuri dijo eso. ¿Por qué la vida era tan injusta? Él quería un lindo novio como Yuuri, así que observo al detective. Él era, probablemente, el hombre más apuesto que Tom había visto nunca. Brillantes ojos azules, una buena figura, labios delicados, y su brillante y bien peinado cabello plateado que caía sobre uno de sus ojos. ¡El mundo era tan injusto!

-Bueno señor novio, ¿Qué está haciendo aquí esta noche? – preguntó Yakov mientras observaba a Yuuri.

-Yo…umm…siempre…umm – tartamudeo Yuuri. Todo era parte del teatro que Phichit y él habían creado.

-Él siempre viene al bar por una cerveza después de ir a patinar al parque, él ha hecho esto por años, ¡Yuuri no es el criminal que están buscando! – lanzó Tom en defensa de Yuuri. Yuuri hizo una nota mental de darle una muy buena propina a Tom en el futuro.

Yakov giro para ver al guardia quien estaba asintiendo en acuerdo a lo dicho por el _bartender_. Él observo de vuelta a Yuuri y se dio cuenta de su maletín, y que a este se le marcaba la forma de unos patines de hielo, parecía que estaban en lo correcto – Bien, eres libre de irte – murmuro Yakov – Vitya, llévate a tu muñequito y vete, no creo que vayamos a capturar a Eros esta noche – dijo Yakov mientras observaba a los otros cinco hombres que quedaban y observo que, además de ser asiáticos, ninguno de ellos concordaba con la descripción de Eros.

-Pero capitán…-.

-Vete a casa maldita sea, deja que él cure tu ego, estoy seguro de que está muy golpeado después de que caíste en esa estúpida trampa – dijo Yakov entre risas. Él encendió su radio y apretó un botón – ¡Todas las unidades, este es el capitán Feltsman, retírense, repito, retírense! ¡El bastardo huyo de nuevo! -.

\- ¿Viktor? – pregunto tímidamente Yuuri - ¿Estas bien? ¿Te lastimaste? – él no creía que Viktor se hubiera lastimado esa noche, pero verdaderamente, quería asegurarse.

Viktor salió de su aturdimiento y bajo su mirada a Yuuri. Él lucia asustado y vulnerable – Estoy bien Yuuri – él suspiro y envolvió a Yuuri en sus brazos. Viktor sintió como Yuuri estaba ligeramente sudado y algo frío. Él asumió que era por patinar y gentilmente coloco un beso en su cabello. Viktor creyó sentir el olor de algún producto en su cabello y no estaba tan suave como siempre – Estas sucio, vamos a tu casa, yo te llevo – el sonrió mientras lo alejaba.

-¡Tú tampoco hueles a rosas idiota! – bromeó Yuuri mientras golpeaba juguetonamente el hombro de Viktor – Solo dame un segundo – Yuuri corrió por la barra mientras Yakov dejaba ir a los clientes inocentes y oficiales detrás de él – Tom – le sonrió – toma – Yuuri le dio a Tom la misma cantidad de dinero que siempre le daba por la cerveza y la propina – Y gracias – Yuuri agarró a Tom por la manga y jaló hacia abajo al _bartender_ dándole un rápido beso en su mejilla – Fuiste tan dulce al defenderme – Yuuri sonrió – De verdad agradezco eso, ¡Te veré la próxima semana! – dijo Yuuri mientras agitaba su mano y volvía al lado de Viktor - ¡Esta bien, vámonos! -.

\- ¿Pero qué demonios Yuuri? ¡Tu novio esta justo aquí! – lloriqueó Viktor mientras caminaban hacia la salida.

\- ¿Oh? ¿Te refieres al hombre que no vino en mi rescate? ¿El hombre que no me defendió? ¿El hombre que no pudo ni siquiera proclamarme como su novio frente a su jefe? – pregunto Yuuri amargamente. Le había molestado un poco cuando Viktor estaba dudando en definir su relación públicamente.

-Ouch, está bien, es justo, lo siento – murmuro Viktor. Él se estiro para tomar la mano de Yuuri, y para su deleite, Yuuri le permitió el contacto. Ellos caminaron tomados de las manos unos cuantas cuadras hasta que se acercaron a una patrulla que aun bloqueaba la calle.

\- ¡Hey Nikiforov, este tipo dice que es un amigo tuyo! – les gritó un oficial.

\- ¡Viktor, dile a este policía que me deje pasar! – se lamentó Chris. Él había estado tratando de acercarse a la escena del crimen toda la noche y ya se le había acabado las ideas.

-El show se acabó Chris, lo siento amigo – Viktor soltó entre risas.

\- ¡Maldita sea! – Chris zapateo fuertemente – Yo realmente podría haber tenido otra exclusiva – se quejó. Luego se dio cuenta de que Viktor no estaba solo, de hecho, sostenía manos con una adorable criatura asiática. Chris se rió para sí mismo cuando los dos hombres se detuvieron frente a él – ¡Tú _debes_ ser Yuuri! – dijo con una sonrisa conocedora -.

-Y tú _debes_ ser Chris - ser Chris – Yuuri devolvió la sonrisa y la actitud.

\- ¡Tienes personalidad! Ya me gusta Vik – Chris les lanzo un guiño. Él apreciaba que el Yuuri del que tanto había escuchado tuviera algo de descaro. Él no podía aguantar gente inexpresiva y tranquila. Por la manera en la que Viktor lo había descrito todo este tiempo, Chris estaba ligeramente sorprendido que Yuuri no tuviera alas y halo.

-Oh bien, estaba _tan_ preocupado – Viktor rodo sus ojos – Mira Chris, esta ha sido una larga noche y montare a Yuuri en mi auto y lo llevare a casa -.

-Sí, apuesto a que lo mont… ¡ahh! -.

Viktor le dio un puñetazo a Chris en el estómago y, efectivamente, detuvo sus bromas. Él no quería que Chris enojara a Yuuri con sus lascivos comentarios – Nos vemos luego, necesitamos llegar a casa – Viktor se giró hacia Yuuri y hablo en un tono paternal – Vamos Yuuri, dile buenas noches al horripilante periodista -.

Yuuri estaba feliz de jugar – Buenas noches Señor Horripilante Periodista – dijo en su mejor voz aniñada y agito su mano. Él y Viktor rieron por las siguientes tres cuadras, hasta que llegaron a su auto. Yuuri no podía creer que todo había funcionado, ¡Era casi demasiado bueno para ser verdad!

* * *

Chris no podía quitarse el sentimiento de que había conocido a Yuuri en algún lugar antes, o de que al menos, el asiático le recordaba a alguien. El periodista no podía dejar de pensar en eso, pero parecía que algo se le escapaba. Sus instintos le decían que indagara más en eso, y él siempre escuchaba a sus instintos.


	8. Seductor novio

Notas de la autora: ¡Después de ver The Phantom Thief AU art que Somachos hizo en Tumblr, estuve inspirada para escribir esto! ¡Así que vayan y échenle un vistazo al art! ¡Espero que a todos les guste! Por favor déjenme saberlo ^.~ Obviamente YOI no me pertenece y hago esto sin ningún fin de lucro.

N. T.: ¡Hola a todas y todos! ¿Cómo han estado? En el capítulo anterior olvide contestar los reviews de Guests así que aquí vamos:

Haru: Estoy feliz de saber que te gusto, a la autora y a mí nos hace felices la aceptación que ha tenido esta historia. ¡Gracias por tu apoyo!

Malu: Gracias por todos tus reviews y espero te esté gustando la historia.

Ahora si…a lo que vamos, disfruten de la lectura.

Under the Cover of Eros

YOI Phantom Thief AU

 **Capítulo 8 – Novio seductor**

El camino de regreso estuvo lleno de bromas y risas. Cuando Viktor estaba con Yuuri así, era capaz de olvidar momentáneamente todo sobre como Eros se las había ingeniado para escapar de nuevo. Entre más tiempo Viktor compartía con Yuuri, mas enamorado se sentía. La gentil voz de Yuuri, sus ridículas risitas, la manera en la que se sonrojaba en un brillante rojo cuando estaba nerviosos o tímido, la manera en la que brillaban sus ojos cuando hablaba de danza o patinaje, la suave sonrisa que mostraba pocas veces, Viktor amaba todo. Incluso después de esa desastrosa noche que tuvo, Yuuri fue capaz de animarlo y hacerlo reír. ¿Qué más podía pedir? Pero Viktor era un hombre codicioso, él quería más.

\- ¿Yuuri, quieres venir a mi apartamento? – pregunto Viktor suavemente, mordiendo su labio inferior. Él quería acurrucarse con Yuuri de nuevo, la noche pasada había sido una de las noches más tranquilas y en la cual había podido descansar más en toda su vida.

La cara de Yuuri cambio de expresión cuando se giró hacia Viktor – Lo siento Viktor – hizo una pausa cuando vio la expresión herida de Viktor – Estoy todo sudado y sucio de patinar y solo necesito llegar a casa, tomar una ducha, e ir a la cama, ¿Tal vez otro día? – agrego con una sonrisa, deseando que no hubiera lastimado los sentimientos de Viktor. Él necesitaba llegar a casa y deshacerse de la evidencia en su maletín y debajo de su traje deportivo tan pronto como fuera posible.

-Sí, claro, entiendo Yuuri – Viktor puso una falsa sonrisa en su rostro mientras asentía. Él sabía que Yuuri no aceptaría, pero aun así la tristeza no disminuyo.

Yuuri no podía soportar el tenso silencio que se formó después de ese intercambio. Lo hizo sentir justo en el borde y él sabía que tenía que decir algo para romper ese silencio – Hey Viktor, ¿Qué fue ese nombre con el que tu jefe te llamo en el bar? -.

\- ¿Huh? – Viktor pensó sobre a que se podría estar refiriendo Yuuri – Oh, ¿Te refieres a "Vitya"? -.

\- ¡Si! Ese era, ¿Qué significa? – Yuuri se engancho a la conversación. En realidad, él ya sabía la respuesta, porque había hecho una buena investigación cuando había conocido por primera vez a Viktor. Porque él había caído tan fuertemente y sin tregua por el detective ruso, así que decidió ver un poco de la cultura de ese hombre. Una de las cosas que Yuuri encontró particularmente interesante era que había un millón de maneras en la que los rusos se daban sobrenombres a través de múltiples sufijos. Era alucinante, pero en el que Yuuri se detuvo particularmente fue en el sobrenombre de Viktor, Vitya.

-Oh, es solo un diminutivo ruso, como un sobrenombre – explico Viktor – Algo así como cuando Phichit te llama Yuu-chan o tu llamas a mi sobrino Yurio-kun. ¿Recuerdas como me explicaste que funcionaban los sufijos en japonés? Es similar -.

\- ¿Así que puedo llamarte Vitya también? – pregunto Yuuri dulcemente. Él siempre había querido llamar a Viktor por ese sobrenombre desde la primera vez que lo vio en internet. Yuuri se había obligado a sí mismo a llamar al otro hombre "Viktor-san" por años así no se le escapaba accidentalmente.

Viktor trago y agarro con más fuerza el volante cuando Yuuri dijo su nombre así. Sonaba tan maravilloso como rodaba en la lengua de Yuuri. Viktor quería parar el auto y besar a Yuuri ahí y ahora. Quería sentir su lengua contra la de él. Quería…

\- ¿Viktor? – pregunto Yuuri cuando vio como Viktor agarraba de forma extraña el pobre e indefenso volante y observo como el ruso se veía inquieto. Cuando Viktor no le respondió, Yuuri se inclinó hacia el para colocar una mano en muslo de Viktor - ¿Vitya? – dijo suavemente mientras apretaba suavemente el muslo de Viktor para obtener su atención.

Los ojos de Viktor se abrieron ampliamente y desvió bruscamente el auto. Afortunadamente la mano de Yuuri dejo la pierna de Viktor para agarrar el volante y recuperar el control del vehículo. Rápidamente se desvió a un estacionamiento vacío y estaciono el auto, mientras respiraba fuertemente.

\- ¿Estas bien? – pregunto Yuuri en verdadera preocupación. Él no hubiera esperado que Viktor reaccionara de esa manera.

Viktor estaba luchando con sus emociones y trataba de concentrarse en su respiración. Él estaba realmente encendido por la forma en como sonaba su nombre cuando Yuuri lo decía, estaba poniéndose duro realmente rápido. ¡Y luego el hombre apretó su pierna! Él tenía que calmarse y tratar de no saltar sobre la belleza pelinegra que tenía a su derecha. Él solo necesitaba un minuto para calmarse. Tristemente, Yuuri no era lo suficientemente paciente para darle a él, el minuto que necesitaba desesperadamente.

\- ¿Realmente fue tan malo que te llamara Vitya? – pregunto Yuuri en un susurro, abatido.

Viktor apago el auto y lentamente se estiro para soltar su cinturón de seguridad.

Yuuri estaba viendo hacia sus manos que estaban sobre su regazo mientras agachaba la cabeza – Lo siento, no lo haré de nuevo – suspiro – Por favor, no te enojes conmigo Viktor – él había leído que era natural para los compañeros de trabajo y amigos usar los diminutivos rusos. El hecho de que Viktor estuviera enojado de que Yuuri intentara usarlo, honestamente, hería sus sentimientos. Él cerro sus ojos, tratando de mantener a raya las lágrimas que se estaban formando.

Viktor rápidamente se inclinó sobre él, colocando sus manos a cada lado del rostro de Yuuri, y capturo sus labios en un caliente beso. Los ojos de Yuuri se abrieron rápidamente en confusión ante el sorpresivo cambio de eventos. Él había pensado que Viktor estaba enojado con él, pero esto no parecía confirmar ese pensamiento. Esto hizo pensar a Yuuri que tal vez a Viktor realmente le había gustado, tal vez le había gustado demasiado. Viktor gruño roncamente y mordió el labio inferior de Yuuri, demandando entrada. Cuando Yuuri obedeció, Viktor demandantemente profundizo el beso, encantado con la boca de Yuuri.

Los ojos de Yuuri se cerraron y lanzo sus brazos sobre los hombros de Viktor. Viktor se presionó sobre Yuuri, empujándolo sobre el asiento. Luego llevo su mano izquierda hacia el cuello de Yuuri, deslizándolo por su hombro, recorriendo todo su lado derecho hasta llegar a su cadera. Yuuri se estremeció en respuesta, algo que no ayudo a la creciente erección de Viktor. Cuando llego a su cadera apretó fuertemente, dándose cuenta de que se sentía como que Yuuri tenía algo debajo de su traje deportivo, algo que se sentía voluminosos. Él rápidamente le restó importancia a ese pensamiento sin sentido y llevo su mano sobre la palanca para reclinar el asiento. En un rápido movimiento, Yuuri estaba recostado y Viktor estaba sobre él.

Viktor disfruto la mirada de shock que había en el rostro de Yuuri, que ahora se encontraba debajo de él. Él extendió su mano sobre los, sorprendentemente, firmes abdominales de Yuuri y sonrió – ¡Yo quiero que SIEMPRE me llames Vitya! Nunca te detengas Yuuri, es tan sexy cuando lo dices – jadeó.

La cabeza de Yuuri estaba girando y se estaba perdiendo en el embriagador sentimiento. Él trago y sonrió maliciosamente – Vitya – suspiró, entrecerrando sus ojos.

Viktor gimió ligeramente y mordió su labio - ¡Maldita sea Yuuri, eres increíble! – lloriqueó mientras se lanzaba a si mismo sobre los labios de Yuuri una vez más.

Esta vez Yuuri se abrió inmediatamente a él y regreso el beso con la misma cantidad de entusiasmo que Viktor. Sus manos escalaron para alcanzar el abrigo de Viktor. Cuando Viktor se estiro y empezó a bajar el zipper de su traje deportivo, los sentidos del asiático regresaron y detuvo la mano de Viktor con la propia. Viktor se estiro hacia atrás y observo a Yuuri con confusión.

-No aquí – le dijo Yuuri, sin aliento – Vamos a tu apartamento, Vitya – tomo el rostro de Viktor entre sus manos y sonrió.

Entendiendo que Yuuri realmente no lo estaba alejando, que su adorable asiático solo quería que lo llevara a otro lugar, hizo que el corazón de Viktor volara. No confiando en su propia voz por el momento, solo sonrió y asintió. Él quito una de las manos de Yuuri de su mejilla y beso la palma, mientras dirigía sus ojos oscurecidos hacia Yuuri. Luego, renuentemente, regreso a su propio asiento y se acomodó a sí mismo para poder manejar. Después de abrochar su cinturón, lanzo una mirada en la dirección de Yuuri. Yuuri estaba poniéndose su cinturón y sus mejillas estaban pintadas con una adorable sombra rosa. Viktor golpeo sus propias mejillas para recobrar la compostura.

Yuuri se rio de él y le sonrió – ¿Estas bien _Vitya_? – pregunto con una sonrisa maliciosa. Él también estaba bastante encendido por la forma en la que Viktor salto sobre él, pero también era tan lindo ver que Viktor estaba teniendo dificultad en concentrarse.

-Oh eres diabólico – siseó Viktor y observó a su pasajero.

\- ¿Yo? – Yuuri se señaló a sí mismo, aparentando inocencia, y parpadeando rápidamente.

\- ¡Solo cállate por un minuto y déjame manejar, si no quieres que nos termine matando en un horrible accidente! – Viktor lanzo de vuelta en un gruñido mientras encendía el auto. Lentamente dejo el estacionamiento y observo la calle. En su cabeza repetía un continuo mantra de "concéntrate, concéntrate".

-Eso sería horrible – Yuuri soltó unas risitas – Lo puedo ver, aquí yace Viktor Nikiforov, él estaba demasiado nervioso para manejar su vehículo adecuadamente.

-Malvado – Viktor murmuro mientras manejaba calle abajo. Él tendría que enseñarle a Yuuri una lección sobre que pasaba cuando saca de quicio a un ruso.

* * *

[Phi yo…no voy a ir a casa esta noche…pero estoy bien]

{?!}

[Voy al apartamento de Viktor…]

{¿¡estás loco?!}

[si]

{honestamente, no creo que sea una buena idea Yuu}

[lo se…]

{se cuidadoso POR FAVOR, no dejes que se dé cuenta}

[seré cuidadoso...te veo en la mañana]

{ok, te quiero}

[te quiero]

* * *

Cuando Viktor abrió la puerta de su apartamento, estaba inusualmente tranquilo adentro. Yuuri lo siguió en silencio a través de la puerta. Inmediatamente busco a Makkachin, pero el bullicioso poodle no estaba en ningún lado. Yuuri se giró para ver a Viktor con una mirada de desconcierto.

\- ¿Dónde está Makkachin? – pregunto Yuuri con preocupación.

-Tuve que ir a dejarlo a la casa del amigo de Yurio, porque no sabía que tanto iba a estar afuera por el trabajo – Viktor explicó mientras se quitaba su largo abrigo. Le indico a Yuuri que podía quitarse su chándal, pero Yuuri sacudió su cabeza y cerro el zipper con más fuerza.

-No, creo que me lo dejare, tengo algo de frio – murmuro Yuuri. Ahora que él estaba ahí, parado en el departamento de Viktor, se daba cuenta de cuan estúpido fue en ir. Todo lo que Viktor tendría que hacer era ver debajo de su traje o echarle una mirada a su maletín y eso sería todo. Phichit había estado en lo cierto, eso no era buena idea.

-Yuuri – Viktor hablo suavemente. Él veía la numerosa cantidad de emociones que reflejaba el rostro de Yuuri. La que parecía aparecer mas era el miedo y eso lastimaba el corazón de Viktor. ¿Por qué Yuuri parecía tener miedo de él? Él no podía entenderlo, pero aun así le dolía.

Cuando Yuuri escucho su nombre, salió abruptamente de sus pensamientos y observo al preocupado ruso que se acercaba lentamente a él - ¿Huh? – él murmuro inteligentemente.

\- ¿Qué está mal _solnyshko_? – pregunto Viktor con el ceño fruncido, mientras se estiraba y con una mano recorría gentilmente el desordenado cabello de Yuuri.

Los fuertes y hábiles dedos de Viktor acariciando su cabello lo estaban adormilando en una peligrosa calma. Él necesitaba mantenerse concentrado, él necesitaba mantener un poco de control, ¡Así podría mantener el secreto! Pero, oh dios, Viktor tenia demasiado poder sobre él. Yuuri por se inclinó más hacia su mano, cerrando sus ojos y dejando que la calma que emanaba de Viktor lo cubriera - ¿Hmm? – murmuro.

Viendo a Yuuri relajarse ante sus caricias hizo a Viktor sonreír cálidamente en asombro ante el hermoso hombre que era su novio. Lo que sea a lo cual Yuuri tenía miedo parecía haberse desvanecido e hizo que el dolor de Viktor desvaneciera al ser él, la causa de su calma. Yuuri estaba con él, a solas, y en confianza – Yuuri – suspiró mientras atrapaba el pequeño hombre en un amoroso abrazo.

-Viktor, suéltame, estoy sucio – Yuuri lloriqueo y trato de empujar al guapo ruso. El sorpresivo abrazo hizo que Yuuri soltara su maletín, dejándolo caer en el suelo. Sus patines estaban a punto de salirse, al igual que algo brillante.

-No me importa eso – Viktor sonrió. Él apretó a Yuuri mas fuerte y coloco un beso en el cabello de Yuuri.

-Bueno, a mi si me importa, así que o me prestas tu ducha o me iré a casa a usar la mía – gruñó Yuuri, empujando finalmente a Viktor.

Evitando ser disuadido por lo que Viktor asumió era timidez, le dio a Yuuri una malévola sonrisa – Entonces, ¿Puedo unirme? – ronroneó seductoramente.

\- ¡No! – Yuuri gritó más fuerte de lo que hubiera querido. Vio el rostro en shock de Viktor y luego lo vio bajar la cabeza. Eso hizo que Yuuri inmediatamente se sintiera mal, así que añadió rápidamente – Quiero decir, no esta vez ¿sí? Solo déjame limpiarme, ¿está bien? – pregunto con calma.

Viktor estaba esperanzado de nuevo al escuchar a Yuuri decir "esta vez", como si habría otra vez. Eso era todo lo que necesitaba para darle a Yuuri un poco de espacio ahora. ¡Él podía hacer eso! Probablemente…Viktor coloco en su rostro una sonrisa de entendimiento y se sentó en el sofá – Las toallas están en el gabinete que está a la izquierda del lavabo – dijo con una sonrisa mientras apuntaba en dirección al baño.

-Gracias, serán unos pocos minutos – Yuuri regreso la sonrisa y se inclinó para recoger su maletín. Él vio parte del brazalete y su capa saliendo del maletín, así que rápidamente los metió de vuelta y cerro el zipper de la bolsa. Yuuri se giró y se encamino en dirección al baño, mientras cerraba la puerta rogaba de que Viktor no hubiera visto nada.

Viktor rio suavemente ante el sonrojo en el rostro de Yuuri mientras salía corriendo. Él se preguntaba qué era lo que había salido del maletín que tenía a Yuuri tan asustado. Viktor había visto los patines de Yuuri, alguna clase de material negro, y algo metálico saliendo, pero no podía decir que era. Tenía que ser algo que avergonzara de alguna manera a Yuuri. Viktor se rio para sí mismo mientras aflojaba su corbata.

* * *

Yuuri le permitió al agua caliente llevarse todas sus preocupaciones. Él sabía que amaba a Viktor, él lo había sabido por un largo tiempo. El amor no había hecho nada más que crecer en la semana que había pasado. Y él también sabía que esta relación se terminaría, eventualmente. Tenía que. Tarde o temprano, Viktor estaba destinado a descubrir que él era Eros. Y cuando eso pasara, Yuuri perdería a Viktor para siempre. Antes de que eso ocurriera, él tenía que completar su misión, él tenía que obtener su venganza. Ellos estaban tan cerca, Viktor y la prensa estaban comenzando a hacer las preguntas correctas. Afortunadamente, unos cuantos robos más y todos serían capaces de unir los puntos, las líneas de crímenes que llevaban de vuelta a JJ. Yuuri tenía que hacer esto, por su familia y por todos aquellos a los que JJ les había hecho daño.

El cálido vapor ayudo a calmar sus nervios y empujar lejos sus pensamientos de venganza. Ahora su mente volaba hacia Viktor, el hermoso hombre que esperaba por el en el cuarto de al lado. Si era inevitable que él perdiera a Viktor un día, ¿acaso no tenía sentido el tomar esta oportunidad de estar con él? Yuuri había deseado por demasiado tiempo por ser sostenido entre los brazos del apuesto ruso. Él odiaría admitir cuantas noches solitarias fue dejado solo con su imaginación y su mano para confortarse a sí mismo. ¿Acaso no merecía que sus deseos fueran cumplidos? ¡Viktor había hecho más que obvio que él quería la misma cosa! ¡Y esta podría ser su única oportunidad!

Yuuri apago la ducha y se secó a si mismo con la esponjosa toalla azul que había agarrado del gabinete. Él observo a la pila de ropa que había en el suelo, ahora que estaba limpio no podía ponerse ninguna de ellas. Empujo su traje de Eros, su conjunto deportivo, y su collar en el maletín. El brazalete de la abuela de Leo, evidencia concreta del robo, se froto contra su mano mientras el trataba de cerrar el sobrecargado maletín. El viejo zipper cumplió con los deseos de su dueño. Yuuri había llevado ese maletín con él cuando llego a Estados Unidos desde Japón, era una de las únicas cosas que aun tenia del país donde había nacido. La necesitaba ahora más que nunca para cumplir su propósito en la vida y cubrir sus posesiones del mundo. Con un último jalón, se las arregló para cerrar la bolsa y resguardar todos sus secretos. Le dio al maletín una pequeña palmadita y se levantó.

Con la toalla azul amarrada fuertemente alrededor de su cintura, inhalo fuertemente y abrió la puerta del baño. Yuuri y una nube de vapor salieron del baño para encontrar a Viktor yaciendo sobre el sofá, completamente desnudo, a excepción de una pequeña almohada posicionada estratégicamente en su regazo. Yuuri podía sentir sus mejillas sonrojarse y sus ojos abrirse ante la vista.

\- ¿Tuviste un buen baño _solnyshko moyo_? – preguntó Viktor inclinando tímidamente su cabeza, una sonrisa y una pequeña chispa en sus ojos.

Yuuri se congelo, boquiabierto, ante el audaz ruso. Él podía sentir su boca seca y la excitación dentro de él. "¡Santo dios! El maldito de Viktor Nikiforov estaba yaciendo desnudo sobre el sofá, sonriéndome" gritó en su cabeza.

Viktor sonrió maliciosamente cuando la boca de Yuuri se abrió y disfruto de la intensa mirada de su novio. Él sabía que se veía bien, él no era vanidoso, pero Viktor se aseguraba de mantener un buen estado físico. Era por su trabajo, se dijo. Como sea, la vista de Yuuri, parado en _su_ departamento, goteando y usando solamente una toalla, estaba excitando a Viktor debajo de esa pequeña almohada. La intensa sesión de miradas duro por un eterno minuto, ambos hombres bebían de la vista que el otro les ofrecía.

Justo ahí y en ese momento Yuuri se dio un interno ¡Al diablo con esto! Y lanzó lo último de su precaución al viento. Cerro su boca y observo los ojos de Viktor, no sus pectorales o sus ondulantes abdominales, no, observo sus azules ojos. Inhalo profundo y despacio – Estuvo genial, gracias – soltó con voz ahogada, su voz estaba un poco rasposa. Yuuri se aseguró de zigzaguear sus caderas mientras se deslizaba hacia el hombre que estaba desnudo sobre el sofá.

Viktor estaba en el sofá con una pierna doblada y una mano descansando detrás de su cabeza. El ejemplo más perfecto de "dibújame como una de tus chicas francesas" que Yuuri había visto.

-Eso está bien – Viktor sonrió – me puse cómodo mientras esperaba, espero no te moleste – observo la delgada y tonificada forma de Yuuri frente a él. Ver los huesos de sus caderas salir por la orilla de la toalla que estaba usando, hizo que la boca se le aguara. Noto que Yuuri tenía una muy definida línea V que tentadoramente apuntaba hacia abajo y Viktor mordió su labio ante la seductora vista. Él quería lamer cada pulgada de ese hombre, descifrarlo y hacerlo gemir. En poco tiempo, ¡Viktor quería tener a Yuuri en cada forma posible! La necesidad era tan grande que la pobre almohada estaba siendo ligeramente empujada de la entrepierna de Viktor.

Por alguna razón, la manera en la que Viktor lo estaba desvistiendo con sus ojos, hizo sentir a Yuuri extrañamente confidente. Un sentimiento que solo había sentido cuando estaba en la personalidad de Eros. Hizo sentir a Yuuri audaz y poderoso, y amaba eso. Con un fluido golpe de su mano, se quitó la toalla y la dejo caer al suelo. Yuuri coloco una mano en su cadera y la otra en su muslo contrario, dando un golpe y una pose seductora – Para nada – dijo sonriendo.

Era el turno de Viktor para observarlo boquiabierto. Yuuri, el dulce, inocente, adorable Yuuri, había salido el baño como una húmeda sirena intentando hundir el, metafórico, barco de Viktor. ¡Él podía tener su barco, él podía tener toda una maldita armada si eso ayudaba! Viktor estaba completamente encantado y cautivado por la, indudable, belleza mítica que estaba frente a él. ¿Dónde estaba aquel cartel? "Propiedad de Yuuri Katsuki". Mentalmente borro esas palabras y las reemplazo con un nuevo slogan, uno que orgullosamente usaría: "Yuuri Katsuki´s Bitch!". Porque mientras entrelazaba su mirada con la de Yuuri, en ese momento, estaba seguro que haría _cualquier cosa_ que aquel apasionado asiático le pidiera.

Yuuri rápidamente se estaba embriagando del poder que él tenía sobre Viktor. Él observo como el orgulloso ruso se estaba encendiendo y ni siquiera lo había tocado. Eso solo aumentaba sus deseos y alimentaba su creciente excitación. Suavemente alcanzo la estúpida almohada y la quito de su camino. Necesitaba ver todo de Viktor, él quería observar toda su presa. Lo que vio hizo que lamiera sus labios en anticipación. El miembro de Viktor estaba goteando dulcemente para él, esperando por ser tocado, rogando por atención.

Viktor se estremeció cuando su erección fue tocada por una brisa fría – Yuuri – dijo sin aliento mientras su corazón martillaba en su pecho. La tensión sexual que había en el aire era palpable.

-Shh Vitya, no más palabras – Yuuri canturreó mientras se inclinaba y silenciaba los labios de Viktor. Coloco una de sus rodillas en la orilla del sofá y una mano en el apoyabrazos para equilibrarse.

Viktor se estremeció cuando Yuuri dijo su nombre, pero abrió su boca y felizmente le permitió el acceso al sexy asiático. El sintió como la lengua de Yuuri entra en su boca y se acaricia junto con la suya animadamente. Era un beso desordenado, dientes golpeándose, fuertes chasquidos y pesadas respiraciones entre ellos. Enviaba escalofríos por toda la columna de Viktor y su erección dolía, anhelando por la gloriosa fricción. Sin advertirle, Yuuri se alejó, terminando el caliente y húmedo beso. La saliva salía de los hinchados labios de Yuuri, y Viktor lloriqueo ante la pérdida de contacto.

Yuuri sonrió y se levantó. Su propia erección reboto ante el inesperado movimiento – Me voy a la habitación, ¿Vienes? – le lanzo un giño y se escabullo sin esperar respuesta.

Viktor fue bendecido con el punto de vista más glorioso para apreciar por completo el trasero bien torneado de Yuuri. ¡Él estaba en lo correcto, el trasero más apretado y sexy que había visto! Saltó del sofá, sintiendo un ligero mareo por el rápido movimiento, pero sacudió su cabeza y se encamino a la persecución de su seductor novio.

* * *

N.A.: Ahora que lo han leído, llamo a este capítulo "La provocación" *besos*

N.T.: Yo creo que ya saben lo que se viene ¿no? ¡Nos leemos en el otro capítulo!


	9. Guía el camino

Notas de la autora: ¡Después de ver The Phantom Thief AU art que Somachos hizo en Tumblr, estuve inspirada para escribir esto! ¡Así que vayan y échenle un vistazo al art! ¡Espero que a todos les guste! Por favor déjenme saberlo ^.~ Obviamente YOI no me pertenece y hago esto sin ningún fin de lucro.

Este capítulo es hard, en serio, solo hard, todas las 3,000 –algo así – de palabras solo de eso. No lo leas si no quieres. Acción Hombre-Hombre, ¡No digas que no te lo advertí!

P.S.: Ahora tengo que cambiar el rating ^.^;;;

N. T.: ¡Hola a todas y todos! ¡No me pude aguantar y pues me apresuré a traducir este capítulo, se lo que es esperar por un buen hard y pues… ¡aquí lo tienen!

Malu: Gracias a ti por comentar…y tienes razón…Viktor no sabe lo que ha provocado…ya lo veras en este cap ;)

Ahora si…a lo que vamos, disfruten de la lectura.

Under the Cover of Eros

YOI Phantom Thief AU

 **Capítulo 9 – Guía el camino**

Mientras Viktor caminaba hacia su dormitorio, dos pensamientos cruzaron su mente: Nunca seré capaz de pensar en Yuuri Katsuki como una persona inocente y ¡Soy un hombre con suerte! Ahí, en la cama de Viktor, acostado sobre su estómago, apoyado sobre sus codos, con sus piernas cruzadas en el aire detrás de él, balanceándose suavemente, estaba su novio. La dolorosa erección de Viktor estaba, prácticamente, rogándole para que cerrara la distancia y ¡saltara sobre ese hombre! En vez de eso, como un estúpido, se detuvo en el marco de la puerta, con la boca abierta, en silencio.

Yuuri sonrió maliciosamente y paso la lengua sobre sus labios a modo de invitación – ¿Te quedaras parado ahí toda la noche, o, _are you gonna fuck me,_ _Vitya_?* – ronroneó y luego mordió su índice con una sonrisa mientras veía al excitado ruso por sobre sus lentes.

 _no está funcionando, por favor reinicie el sistema._ Viktor, literalmente, pellizco su brazo para asegurarse de que esto no era solo un sueño húmedo muy realista. El dolor en su brazo lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad y fue capaz de respirar de nuevo. Dejo salir un pesado suspiro y volvieron sus sentidos. Viktor se dio cuenta que Yuuri se estaba burlando de él, pero a él no podía importarle menos. Yuuri Katsuki, su nuevo, ridículamente sexy novio, ¡Quería que Viktor se lo cogiera! Su segundo cerebro le estaba gritando que se moviera y le diera a esa _zorra_ lo que estaba pidiendo. ¿Quién era él para discutírselo? Viktor tragó ruidosamente y volvió a tomar una fuerte respiración. "¡Él podía hacer esto!" Se dio ánimos, mentalmente.

-Apaga la luz cuando vengas a la cama Vitya, quiero que me sientas, no solo que me veas – ordenó Yuuri en un susurro ronco.

Viktor trago ante esto, "entonces, de nuevo, tal vez no", lloriqueó internamente. Él corrió para cumplir el pedido de Yuuri. Tal vez si no podía ver cuán atrozmente provocativo era su novio, sería más fácil para él llevar todo esto.

En realidad, Yuuri quería las luces apagadas, porque, era muy tímido y no quería que Viktor lo viera tan de cerca sin sus lentes y su cabello – probablemente – empujado hacia atrás. Él sabía que en realidad no debería estar haciendo esto, que él estaba confiando en el libido de Viktor, esperando que no se diera cuenta que él era Eros. Pero con su corazón tan acelerado como un tren de carga y su dolorosa erección bajo su cuerpo, no le importaba. No le importaba lo que ocurriera en el futuro, él tendría esto, y nadie nunca podría quitárselo. Con ese pensamiento, fortaleciendo su decisión, agitó sus caderas mientras Viktor se dejaba caer en la cama a su lado.

Incluso con la suave luz que brillaba a través de las cortinas, Viktor podía ver el pequeño y firme trasero de Yuuri girando. "¡Santos cielos, voy a venirme inmediatamente como un adolescente!" lloriqueó Viktor internamente – Yuuri – jadeó mientras observaba sin vergüenza el trasero de su novio – No es que me esté quejando, pero, ¿Qué es lo que te poseyó esta noche? -.

Yuuri le lanzó a Viktor una mirada de superioridad mientras se giraba hacia el ruso para encararlo – Nada…aun – le dijo con un susurro bajo, lleno de lujuria mientras alzaba una ceja sugestivamente.

-Joder, Yuuri – exhalo Viktor en un jadeo sofocado.

Yuuri rio y se sentó en sus rodillas mientras se quitaba los lentes. Se inclinó sobre el regazo de Viktor para dejarlos en la mesa que estaba al lado. Yuuri se aseguró de presionarse y rozar su palpitante erección contra la pierna del otro hombre, siendo cuidadoso en no tocar la erección de Viktor con el movimiento. Dejo salir un suave gemido de sus labios ante la bienvenida fricción, luego se sentó en _seiza_ frente a Viktor – Si, esa es la idea – y le lanzó un giño.

Con ese último comentario provocativo, algo dentro de Viktor se rompió. Él estaba siendo, claramente, retado y eso saco su espíritu guerrero. Los ojos aqua de Viktor resplandecían con renovada determinación y necesidad. Él se burló de Yuuri y sin romper el contacto con sus ojos, se estiró y tomó rudamente el húmedo miembro del sexy asiático. Viktor fue recompensado con un agudo gemido que no hizo nada más que estimularlo. Con su otra mano agarro el cabello de la nuca de Yuuri y jalo su cabeza hacia atrás con fuerza. Sus instintos primarios le pedían dominar a su pareja y le sonrió a un sorprendido Yuuri desde arriba.

-Eso esta bien para mí – dijo Viktor con un salvaje gruñido e inclino la cabeza de Yuuri hacia un lado así él podía pegarse a su cuello. Se deleitó con la agitada respiración que Yuuri tomó cuando empezó a succionar y mordisquear su cuello. El cuello de Yuuri era suave, pero firme. Viktor lo amaba, quería marcar cada pulgada de la piel de Yuuri. Quería que todos supieran inmediatamente que Yuuri tenía dueño.

Viktor comenzó un suave movimiento en el húmedo miembro de Yuuri, suaves, controlados bombeos. Evito tocar la punta y se concentró en simplemente subir y bajar su mano por toda la extensión de Yuuri. Estaba volviendo loco a Yuuri. Él se estaba retorciendo y gimiendo mientras su miembro estaba siendo tocado y su cuello estaba siendo marcado. Yuuri mordió su labio para detener un patético lloriqueo – Vit-yaahh – gimiendo la última silaba del sobre nombre de Viktor.

\- ¿Si, solnyshko moyo? – Viktor se alejó del cuello de Yuuri para observar los oscurecidos ojos del asiático, brillando con lujuria. Cuando vio la mirada desesperada en el rostro de Yuuri, festejo internamente al ser él la causa.

-Por favor – fue todo lo que Yuuri pudo decir en un susurro, porque Viktor no había detenido los movimientos de su mano. El ligero toque en su miembro no estaba ni cerca de ser suficiente, Yuuri quería más.

\- ¿Por favor? – Viktor inclino su cabeza y sonrió.

-Más – suspiró Yuuri.

\- ¿Oh? – Viktor llevo un dedo a sus labios, pensativo. Él estaba disfrutando del cambio. Estaba deleitándose con la vista de Yuuri, derrumbándose poco a poco. Él quería que Yuuri rogara por él, casi como Viktor lo había hecho unos minutos atrás en el sofá - ¿Más? ¿Te refieres a esto? – con su pulgar acaricio la punta de su miembro y sobre su hendidura. Viktor esparció el pre-semen que se había formado sobre toda la punta y apretó. Yuuri dejo salir un gemido y se agito con el toque de Viktor.

\- ¡Si! ¡Joder! – Yuuri jadeo, él no había pensado que Viktor fuera del tipo provocativo. Estar sentado en _seiza_ estaba comenzando a lastimar sus piernas.

-Sí, sí, pronto solnyshko – Viktor le dio unos toques a la punta del miembro de Yuuri mientras sonreía.

Con la poca fuerza que Yuuri aun tenia, empujo a Viktor de espaldas en la cama. Yuuri salto sobre Viktor y se montó en horcajadas sobre el exasperante ruso - ¡Maldita sea! Suficiente provocación Viktor, si no me tomas, seré yo el que te tome. ¡Decide! – Yuuri giró sus caderas para darle énfasis a sus palabras. Su cabeza estaba tan nublada en ese momento que no podía pensar con claridad. ¡Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que había tenido sexo! Él no podía pensar en nadie más desde que había conocido Viktor dos años atrás. Ahora ellos estaban saliendo y Yuuri ya había esperado lo suficiente.

Viktor gimió mientras Yuuri juntaba sus erecciones con sus talentosas caderas. Él sabía que Yuuri estaba lo suficientemente encendido y que quería más, afortunadamente para el frustrado japonés, Viktor también estaba así. Él se estiro y agarro las caderas de Yuuri con fuerza – Tráeme tu delicioso miembro solnyshko – exigió Viktor, abriendo su boca y dándole una caliente mirada a Yuuri.

Yuuri trago con fuerza y mordió su labio mientras se deslizaba sobre el torso de Viktor para cumplir con su demanda. La vista de la boca cálida, húmeda de Viktor esperando por él hizo que Yuuri gimiera con deseo. Se sentó sobre el pecho de Viktor – Vitya – suspiró.

-Yuuri – respondió Viktor en un ronco susurro. Se levantó ligeramente y agarró a Yuuri de su trasero, jalándolo para que se colocara de rodillas. Viktor inclino su cabeza hacia adelante y lamió la punta del hinchado miembro de Yuuri. Se deleitó en el escalofrió que recorrió todo el cuerpo de Yuuri bajo sus delicadas caricias – Vkusno – dijo sonriendo. Viktor observo como Yuuri había cubierto su boca con su mano y había cerrado sus ojos – Yuuri – apretó el trasero de Yuuri para obtener su atención y espero. Cuando finalmente Yuuri bajo su mirada para observar los ojos de Viktor, este último abrió su boca y engulló toda la longitud de Yuuri en un fluido movimiento.

Instintivamente, las manos de Yuuri se sumergieron en el cabello de Viktor. El ruso acababa de meter su longitud hasta el fondo de su garganta y Yuuri estaba tratando de no mover sus caderas en respuesta. Yuuri jadeaba y gemía ante la intensa, deleitable suavidad que lo rodeaba – Vitya – él elevo su mirada al techo mientras arqueaba su espalda.

Viktor se hizo para atrás y soltó el miembro de Yuuri con un audible "pop". Hilos de brillante saliva conectaban la punta del miembro de Yuuri y los labios de Viktor. Viktor sonrió y soltó el trasero de Yuuri, se estiró y saco la botella de lubricante de la mesa de noche que estaba a su lado. Viktor podía sentir los ojos de Yuuri sobre él mientras abría la botella y dejaba una gran cantidad de lubricante sobre sus dedos. Él regreso la botella a su lugar y abrió su boca para meter de nuevo el miembro de Yuuri.

Yuuri observo como Viktor llevaba sus dedos a su trasero y metía toda su longitud a su boca de nuevo. Él gimió mientras la boca de Viktor se deslizaba por toda su erección y sentía como los dedos de Viktor lentamente se abrían paso hacia su entrada, y eso hizo que su corazón latiera con anticipación. Lentamente podía sentir como un delgado dedo hacia círculos sobre su entrada. Yuuri inhalo rápidamente cuando el dedo de Viktor se deslizo dentro de él. Podía sentir como el dedo se curveaba dentro de él y cuando el apuesto ruso tocó ese punto en especial que había estado buscando, Yuuri gritó en desenfrenado éxtasis.

Viktor siguió moviendo su cabeza de arriba abajo por toda la longitud de Yuuri, deteniéndose para succionar gentilmente la punta de su miembro cada vez que bajaba. Cuando finalmente encontró la próstata de Yuuri de nuevo, el maravilloso sonido que su amante hizo provoco que Viktor gimiera alrededor del hinchado miembro de Yuuri. Rápidamente añadió otro dedo dentro de la apretada entrada de Yuuri y empezó a hacer movimientos de tijera para dilatarlo. Una vez que ya tenía dentro de su amante un tercer dedo y habiendo tocado su próstata una vez más, el sexy asiático se vino dentro de su boca en calientes y pegajosos chorros.

Yuuri fue golpeado tan rápidamente por su orgasmo que no fue capaz de advertirle a Viktor. Se vino tan fuertemente que su cuerpo sufrió de espasmos y sacudidas por la intensidad del mismo. Yuuri gimió, se retorció y gritó el nombre de Vitya. Lentamente sus sentidos volvieron a él, bajándolo de la nube de placer en la que se encontraba. Cuando bajo su mirada entrecerrada hacia su amante, Viktor estaba tragándose toda su semilla. Eso fue tan terriblemente erótico que Yuuri se retorció de anticipación. Él deslizo su trasero hacia atrás por sobre el torso de Viktor para inclinar su cabeza y capturar los labios de Viktor. Tan pronto su lengua entro en la boca de Viktor, pudo saborearse a sí mismo. Lentamente, esa acción, trajo de vuelta a la vida a su erección y gimió apreciativamente dentro de la boca de Viktor. Yuuri se separó del beso y observo a Viktor – Vitya – lloriqueo - ¡Eso estuvo increíble! -.

Viktor le sonrió cálidamente y coloco sus manos en sus muslos – Yuuri, ¡Eres tan hermoso! – fue todo lo que pudo decir. ¡Era la verdad! Yuuri era hermoso, por dentro y por fuera. Viktor estaba realmente asustado de decirle a Yuuri lo que pensaba sobre él. ¡Él amaba a Yuuri! Él quería decirle a la hermosa criatura que estaba sobre él a horcajadas, que él, Viktor Nikiforov, estaba enamorado. Sin embargo, Viktor no quería asustar al otro hombre con sus profundos sentimientos. En lugar de eso, dijo lo obvio, que Yuuri era hermoso.

Incluso si ellos ya habían compartido un momento terriblemente íntimo, el hecho de que Viktor le dijera que era hermoso provocó un sonrojo en las mejillas de Yuuri. Con la determinación de hacer sentir bien a Viktor y venirse como él lo había hecho, Yuuri se estiró para agarrar el lubricante. Él vertió una buena cantidad en su mano y lanzo la botella sobre su hombro – Déjame encargarme de ti ahora Vitya – sonrió Yuuri mientras levantaba su trasero, llegaba hasta la altura del miembro de Viktor y acariciaba la olvidada erección de Viktor.

Cuando Yuuri finalmente tomo su miembro entre sus manos, Viktor gimió sin vergüenza – Yuuri – jadea mientras su amante cubrió cuidadosamente con lubricante toda su extensión. La pequeña mano de Yuuri acaricia su rígido miembro gentilmente, pero Viktor desesperadamente gimoteaba por más. Repentinamente la mano de Yuuri ya no estaba y Viktor lloriquea ante la pérdida de contacto. Él no tiene que esperar mucho para que Yuuri se posicione a si mismo sobre su miembro y lentamente baje sus caderas. Los talones de Viktor se entierran en la cama y contiene la respiración mientras siente como su miembro entra en Yuuri. Una vez toda su longitud esta por completo dentro de Yuuri, se permite respirar de nuevo. Hay un calor sofocante alrededor de su miembro y espera a que Yuuri se ajuste a la intromisión. Viktor levanta sus manos para tomar las caderas de Yuuri, sus uñas hundiéndose en la piel del pequeño hombre. Cuando finalmente Yuuri lo observa, hay lágrimas en sus ojos - ¿Yuuri? ¿Estás bien? – pregunta Viktor, su voz está impregnada en preocupación.

-Estoy bien _Vitya_ \- dice Yuuri mientras pasa el dorso de su mano en los ojos. – Más que bien, realmente – él suspira y gira sus caderas – Tú estas tan adentro de mí y se siente tan increíble _Vitya_ – él sonríe y gime levemente.

-Es tan cierto solnyshko – jadea Viktor mientras intenta no mover sus caderas para imitar a las caderas de Yuuri. Él no quiere ser rudo con el más pequeño, al menos, no la primera vez. Todos los pensamientos y autocontrol volaron por la ventana cuando Yuuri comenzó a saltar de arriba abajo por todo su miembro. Pronto, el aire estaba lleno de gemidos y el húmedo sonidos de piel chocando contra piel. El ágil cuerpo de Yuuri era capaz de retorcerse, curvarse y doblarse en maneras que tenían girando la cabeza de Viktor. Pronto, demasiado pronto, Viktor podía sentirse a si mismo vibrando, al borde de su propio orgasmo. Agarro de nuevo la nueva erección de Yuuri y bombeo al ritmo de las caderas de Yuuri. Con felicidad pudo sentir como Yuuri se acercaba a su orgasmo y luego de unos cuantos bombeos más, tenía a Yuuri gritando, viniéndose, y apretándose alrededor de su miembro. Eso fue lo último que pudo sentir Viktor antes de venirse dentro de Yuuri, llenándolo con su semilla mientras gritaba el nombre de Yuuri mientras se venía en una llamarada de euforia.

Yuuri colapso sobre Viktor mientras se venía de nuevo, jadeando. Él se sentía lleno y cálido y satisfecho y contento. Yuuri habida tenido varios amantes en el pasado, hombres y mujeres, pero ninguno lo había hecho sentir así de bien. Alzo su cabeza del pecho de Viktor para ver dentro de los profundos ojos azules de su amante – Vitya, eso estuvo…yo... – la voz de Yuuri bajo de intensidad, él no sabía que decir. De la única cosa de la que estaba preocupado, era de la que quería decir, pero él sabía que no debía. Él no quería asustar a Viktor al verse meloso y necesitado. Así que, Yuuri dejo colgando sus palabras entre ellos mientras nerviosamente se mordía el labio inferior.

Viktor observo dentro de esas piscinas de chocolate derretido que eran los ojos de Yuuri. Él pensó que vio sus propios sentimientos reflejados ahí, él pensó que vio amor. En ese momento, Viktor decidió decirle a Yuuri como se sentía, sin importar cuan estúpido y desconsiderado fuera.

-Yuuri te amo/Vitya te amo -.

Los dos hombres se observaron, cada uno incapaz de procesar que era lo que habían dicho. El ensordecedor silencio se extendió y la tensión se podía sentir. Viktor fue el primero en romper el silencio.

-Yuuri, ¿Qué fue lo que…? – Viktor fue incapaz de terminar su pregunta, porque Yuuri lo interrumpió.

\- ¿lo que dijiste? – Yuuri preguntó por sobre la pregunta de Viktor.

-Si – fue todo lo que Viktor pudo murmurar.

-Si – murmuro de vuelta Yuuri mientras nacía una sonrisa en sus labios.

Un montón de palabrería en ruso y japonés se dejó escuchar, para que luego ambos hombres se detuvieran para reír y abrazarse el uno al otro. Yuuri se recostó sobre el pecho de Viktor y Viktor abrazo fuertemente a Yuuri.

-Lo que estaba tratando de decir, antes de ser interrumpido tan rudamente, es que te amo Yuuri – finalmente dijo Viktor con una sonrisa mientras acariciaba cariñosamente la cabeza de Yuuri.

-Y lo que yo estaba tratando de decir era que _te_ amo Vitya – Yuuri sonrió y beso el pecho de Viktor.

Ninguno de los dos podía creer que sus sentimientos fueran recíprocos. Ninguno podía entender cuan afortunados y suertudos podían ser de tener al otro, todo lo que sabían era que estaban felices. Justo en ese momento un mullido poodle llego saltando dentro de la habitación y se trepo sobre la cama. Makkachin ladró y lamió los sorprendidos rostros de Yuuri y Viktor.

\- ¡MALDITA SEA! – gritó Yurio en desagrado mientras seguía a Makkachin dentro de la habitación. Alzó un brazo y cubrió su rostro mientras dejaba salir sonidos de desagrado - ¡Asquerosos! -.

Yuuri se sorprendió cuando escucho a Yurio detrás de él. Rápidamente jalo una sábana sobre él, Viktor y Makkachin. Estaba mortificado de que el adolescente los había descubierto en la cama, juntos. Él observo a Viktor desde su fuerte hecho con la sabana. Viktor se veía casi divertido por toda la situación y Yuuri observo a su amante – Haz algo – le siseó.

-Está bien solnyshko moyo, Yurio ya no es un niño – dijo Viktor tratando de sofocar una carcajada.

\- ¡Oh por dios! ¡Tú debes estar bromeando! – Yurio lloriqueó sin mover su brazo de su rostro - ¿Así es como le dices? ¡Ese es un sobrenombre para un niño! ¡Viejo pervertido! -.

Yuuri inclino su cabeza a un lado y entrecerró sus ojos hacia Viktor - ¿A qué se refiere Vitya? -.

\- ¡Me refiero a que _solnyshko_ es algo que se le dice a un niño, no a un hombre adulto! – Yurio lloriqueó mientras se dirigía hacia el pasillo - ¡Asquerosos! – gritó mientras la puerta de Yurio se cerraba de un portazo.

\- ¿Vitya? – llamó Yuuri mientras se quitaba la sabana.

-Bueno, técnicamente Yurio está en lo cierto, es usualmente usado solo para niños, pero te queda tan bien – lloriqueó Viktor.

Incluso con la poca luz, Yuuri pudo ver los ojos de cachorrito de Viktor. Realmente, a él no le importaba el sobrenombre, de hecho, le hacía sentir especial – No me importa – suspiró en derrota.

\- ¡Yay! – festejo Viktor y beso suavemente a Yuuri.

Yuuri podía sentir la pegajosa evidencia de su segundo orgasmo entre sus cuerpos y se alejó – Vitya, _estamos_ asquerosos – rio suavemente – necesitamos limpiarnos -.

Viktor soltó unas risitas como un niño - ¡Si, creo que tienes razón! – él observo su pecho y luego de vuelta a su amante – Guía el camino, ¡Yo me uniré esta vez! -.

* * *

N.A.: Ciertamente, Yuuri y Viktor escribieron todo esto…chicos juguetones ^.~

N.T.: Díganme que tal les pareció :) y disculpen todas las faltas ortográficas :(

* _Are you gonna fuck me Vitya?_ Literalmente significa: ¿Vas a cogerme Vitya? Decidí ponerla en ingles porque sonaba mas cool XD


	10. Holy shit

Notas de la autora: ¡Después de ver The Phantom Thief AU art, estuve inspirada para escribir esto! ¡Un gran agradecimiento a Somachos por chatear conmigo sobre mis ideas para este fic! Eres tan asombrosa ^.~ ¡Espero que les guste! ¡Por favor dejen un comentario y déjenme saber que piensan!

De acuerdo con mi búsqueda en google, " _spokunshki_ " es una manera tierna de decir buenas noches y " _spoki_ " es la manera en que los jóvenes prefieren decir buenas noches en ruso. Por favor déjenme saber si estoy mal ^.~

N. T.: ¡Hola a todas y todos! ¿Cómo han estado? Sé que he estado muy ausente pero he tenido algunos percances familiares y no había podido sentarme frente a la computadora, además de que mi papá me pidió prestada mi laptop y la tuvo como 2 semanas, sumándole que tuve exámenes en la universidad y muchas tareas para divertirme… jajaja así que al fin me puse a traducir :D espero les guste y ya saben, pueden dejarme un comentario para saber si les está gustando, me encanta leer lo que opinan y bueno…leer si tienen algunas teorías :D

Ahora si…a lo que vamos, disfruten de la lectura.

Under the Cover of Eros

YOI Phantom Thief AU

 **Capítulo 10 –** _ **Holy shit!**_

A pesar del tono sugestivo de Viktor, se dieron una ducha considerablemente rápida. Viktor insistió en lavar el cuerpo de Yuuri, para la vergüenza de este último. Era ahí, bajo la brillante luz del baño que Viktor era capaz de ver más claramente a Yuuri. Aunque, ellos habían estado _muy_ desnudos en la cama, las luces habían estado apagadas. Solo hasta ahora, Viktor era capaz de apreciar totalmente cuan tonificado estaba el cuerpo de su amante.

Yuuri, bendito fuera, estaba cubriendo sus ojos y protestando ante los delicados cuidados que Viktor le daba. Viktor observó mientras el agua recorría los cincelados abdominales de Yuuri y desaparecía en esos mechones de pelo oscuro que estaba sobre su ingle. La manera en que su piel brillaba bajo los chorros de agua estaban haciendo que Viktor se calentara de nuevo. Se ordenó a si mismo concentrarse y no tomar entre sus manos los muslos musculosos de Yuuri y apretar su pequeño y lindo trasero. No, Viktor necesitaba limpiar a este hombre y luego ir a ver a su sobrino. ¡Prioridades!

\- ¡Esta bien Viktor, puedo bañarme solo! – chilló Yuuri cuando la mano de Viktor se dirigía demasiado al sur. Yuuri pensó que, si Viktor realmente quería tomar una "rápida ducha" y luego ver a Yurio, entonces él debía limpiarse solo. La manera en la que amorosamente Viktor lo bañaba, estaba dificultándole a Yuuri el no excitare de nuevo. Él estaba tratando fuertemente en pensar en cualquier cosa que no fuera sexy en ese momento. Heridas de baile, el trasero de Viktor, comida que está muy caliente y quema la lengua, la aterciopelada lengua de Viktor, cachorros abandonados, los ojos de cachorrito de Viktor, ¡MALDITA SEA! Obviamente no estaba funcionando. Finalmente tuvo que alejar la mano de Viktor y sacar al ruso de la ducha – ¡Estas lo suficientemente limpio! ¡Ve a ver a tu sobrino mientras yo termino aquí! -.

Viktor hizo un puchero, pero al final sintió que eso era lo mejor. Si se quedaba un momento más con Yuuri, bueno, no saldrían de la ducha por un rato. Seco su cuerpo, se puso su bata blanca y esponjosa, y se dirigió a la habitación de su sobrino – Yurio, ¿Puedo entrar! – preguntó mientras golpeaba suavemente la puerta.

\- ¡Vete lejos viejo asqueroso! – gritó Yurio.

-Solo quiero hablar por un segundo, estoy entrando – Viktor anuncio mientras giraba la perilla y la encontró abierta, una clara señal de que su sobrino realmente, después de todo, quería hablar con él. A través de los años Viktor había aprendido a como descifrar el comportamiento de Yurio. Él era un chico realmente emocional y sensible, pero, el rabioso adolescente preferiría morir antes de que alguien lo supiera. Viktor amaba a su sobrino, incluso si a veces no entendía al joven gruñón – Yurio, ¿estás bien? ¿Pensé que pasarías la noche en la casa de Otabek? – preguntó Viktor mientras caminaba entre la catástrofe de estampado de leopardo que era la habitación de su sobrino.

\- ¡Estoy bien, solo no quise pasar la noche en la casa de ese perdedor! – gritó Yurio en rabia adolescente mientras observaba su teléfono, evitando obstinadamente el contacto visual. Él había estado llorando y no quería que su, asqueroso y ruidoso tío lo notara.

Viktor se dio cuenta. Él podía asegurar que Yurio había estado llorando y él sabía que, si su sobrino no quería que él le pusiera atención, entonces no lo haría – ok, si quieres hablar sobre eso, estoy aquí – Viktor coloco un suave beso en el cabello de su sobrino y se giró para irse – _Spokushki_ – dijo desde el marco de la puerta.

-Gracias, _spoki_ – Yurio murmuró mientras Viktor sonreía y cerraba la puerta detrás de él.

- _Anno_ ¿ _Vitya_? ¿Podrías prestarme algo de ropa? – pregunto Yuuri mientras un furioso sonrojo se apoderaba de sus mejillas. Él estaba parado en la sala con solo una toalla alrededor de su cintura.

Viktor realmente podría acostumbrarse a ver a Yuuri salir de la ducha. Algo sobre Yuuri estando así con él se sentía maravillosamente doméstico y confortable, él no quería que Yuuri se fuera – Claro _solnyshko_ , (un lamento diciendo "¡Asqueroso!" se pudo escuchar desde la habitación de Yurio) ven conmigo – Viktor sonrió y rió suavemente ante el divertido comportamiento de su sobrino. Él guio a Yuuri de vuelta a su habitación y hacia su closet. Le tomo a Viktor unos cuantos minutos encontrar un par de sweatpants y una playera que de alguna manera le quedara al hombre más pequeño.

-Gracias – Murmuró Yuuri rápidamente y luego se escapó de vuelta al baño para cambiarse.

Viktor prácticamente salto a su cocina. Después de retozar entre las sabanas, las personas usualmente se sentían hambrientas, así que decidió hacer unos pequeños snacks para Yuuri y él. ¡Yuuri le había dicho que lo amaba! ¡Viktor aun no podía creerlo! Él debía tener una conversación más profunda con su _solnyshko_ pronto. Viktor necesitaba explicar sus sentimientos y estaba muriendo por oír los de Yuuri. Mientras sacaba una bolsa de pan, el timbre sonó. Mientras caminaba hacia el intercomunicador, se preguntaba quién podría ser a esta hora - ¿Hola? – pregunto.

-Umm, ¿Hola? ¿Señor Nikiforov? Es Otabek, Otabek Altin, el amigo de su sobrino -.

\- ¡Oh! Sube – dijo Viktor y presionó un botón, abriéndole la puerta del frente.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Yuuri cuando entro a la habitación del frente y vio a Viktor en el intercomunicador con un cuchillo en su mano.

Viktor giro para ver a su novio y sintió su rostro calentarse. Yuuri estaba parado ahí, con sus manos detrás de cabeza, usando la playera de Viktor de las Olimpiadas de Sochi y unos sweats Under Armor negros. La playera era demasiado grande y colgaba ligeramente de uno de sus hombros. Los sweatpants apenas se sostenían de esas tentadoras caderas y su cabello estaba desordenado debido a la ducha. Él se veía tan bien, que Viktor ¡solo quería comérselo! Parpadeo fuertemente y luego sonrió – El pequeño amigo de Yurio está subiendo – explicó Viktor mientras se encaminaba hacia la cocina. Continúo haciendo algunos sándwiches y luego observo de nuevo a Yuuri – Te ves tan ardiente, que realmente estoy descubriendo eso de "usar la ropa de tu novio" _solnyshko_ – dijo lanzándole un guiño.

-C-cállate – balbuceó Yuuri mientras se sonrojaba hasta los pies. Justo en ese momento se escuchó un suave golpe en la puerta.

-Se bueno y ve a abrir la puerta, ¿Lo harías por mí? – Viktor pregunto sin voltear a ver desde su lugar.

Yuuri se arrastró hasta la puerta delantera y la abrió. Parado en el pasillo estaba un chico joven muy apuesto, con cabello negro estilo undercut y oscuros ojos mostrando clara preocupación. Yuuri le indico al joven que entrara.

-Disculpe, ¿Dónde está el Sr. Nikiforov? – murmuró Otabek mientras caminaba cuidadosamente. Él nunca había visto a un hombre asiático antes y estaba confundido, por decir poco. Cuando Otabek observo que el asiático era atractivo y estaba usando ropas que, obviamente, no le pertenecían, rápidamente se dio cuenta de la situación.

-Aquí – Viktor agito su mano desde la cocina mientras Otabek entraba - ¿Hambriento? Hice unos sándwiches – Viktor sonrió mientras entraba a la sala con una bandeja llena de snacks. Cuando vio la mirada confundida en el rostro del chico y las miradas que lanzaba a Yuuri, Viktor golpeo su propia frente – Oh por dios, ¿Dónde están mis modales? Otabek este es Yuuri Katsuki, mi novio – los presento y envolvió a Yuuri con un brazo – _Solnyshko_ , este es Otabek Altin, el amigo de Yurio -.

-Es un placer conocerte Otabek – Yuuri sonrió y extendió su mano.

-Es un placer conocerlo Sr. Catski – dijo Otabek mientras estrechaba la mano de Yuuri. Él habla fluido el ruso y no entendía porque el Sr. Nikiforov usaría un apodo para niños para su novio, pero de nuevo, el Sr. Nikiforov para empezar, era algo extraño.

\- ¡Es _kaah zoo key_ , Katsuki! ¡Idiota! – Yurio corrigió mientras hacia su aparición desde las sombras. Él había escuchado a su entrometido tío dejar subir a Otabek y se había deslizado por el pasillo hace unos minutos - ¿Y qué diablos haces aquí? ¡Creí que te había dicho que no quería ver tu estúpida cara de nuevo! – lanzó.

Otabek volteo su rostro en dirección a Yurio y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro – Estoy feliz de que estés bien, no respondías tu teléfono y estaba preocupado por ti – dijo como si nada ante los insultos de Yurio.

\- ¡Imbécil! ¡No soy una indefensa chica! – gritó Yurio. Rápidamente se estaba enojando más. Le había dicho a ese estúpido imbécil que lo dejara solo y ahí estaba, ¡En la casa de Yurio! ¡Que idiota!

-Lo se, pero eres bonito y es peligroso andar de noche Yura – dijo Otabek con un rostro serio. Él estaba siendo muy serio, alguien tan bonito como Yura no estaba a salvo caminando solo por la noche en la ciudad.

\- ¡No me llames bonito! ¡Tú, idiota! ¡Soy un hombre! ¡UN HOMBRE! – gritó Yurio y se lanzó de vuelta al pasillo con sus mejillas sonrojadas. Un segundo después, las paredes se agitaron por el fuerte portazo que le dio a la puerta del baño.

\- ¿Problemas en el paraíso? – preguntó Viktor mientras masticaba un pedazo de sándwich. Él estaba acostumbrado a esos arrebatos, así que no estaba ni un poco sorprendido.

-Lo siento señor Nikiforov, todo es mi culpa – dijo Otabek con voz forzada mientras observaba al suelo.

\- ¿Qué paso esta vez? – preguntó Viktor mientras le ofrecía silenciosamente un sándwich a Yuuri. Sacudiendo su cabeza, Yuuri le dijo que no y le dio una mirada irritada.

-Le…le dije que me gustaba – admitió Otabek mientras respiraba profundamente – y luego lo besé – susurró. Cuando nadie dijo nada levanto su mirada hacia el mayor – Luego me dio una cachetada y me llamo asqueroso y dijo que se llevaba de vuelta a casa a Makkachin y dijo que no quería ver mi estúpida cara nunca más – explicó y observo a Viktor directo a los ojos.

Yuuri estaba sin palabras, él no entendía que estaba pasando o porque Viktor no se veía ni siquiera un poco alarmado. Él decidió que no era asunto suyo, así que se quedó quieto y en silencio. Ahora que lo pensaba, estaba hambriento, así que tomo un sándwich de la bandeja que Viktor tenía entre sus manos.

\- ¿Oh? Al fin – Viktor le dio un guiño de complicidad que hizo a Otabek sonrojar ligeramente – A él también le gustas sabes, solo que no sabe cómo demostrarlo – dijo Viktor dejando la bandeja en una mesa cuando vio que Yuuri al fin tomaba algo de comida. Él sonrió cálidamente al chico, colocando sus manos en sus hombros, inclinándose hasta estar a su altura – Tú sabes que él ha pasado por mucho y las emociones son difíciles para él. Probablemente solo está preocupado que si algo pasa, él podría perder a su único amigo -.

-Nunca lo pensé de esa manera – murmuró Otabek y luego observa a Viktor con una expresión aliviada – Gracias señor Nikiforov – él asintió mientras Viktor retrocedía un paso – lo siento por venir tan tarde, pero ¿le importaría si espero en la habitación de Yura a que termine de ducharse? Realmente necesito hablar con él por un minuto – preguntó esperanzado Otabek, no quería irse sin dejar las cosas en claro.

Viktor sonrió y extendió un brazo en la misma dirección en la que Yurio había desaparecido – No hay problema, ve directamente hacia allá -.

-Gracias señor – dijo Otabek solemnemente con una ligera reverencia y luego se encamino hacia el pasillo.

-Wow, se ve como un joven muy respetuoso – susurró Yuuri a Viktor una vez Otabek había desaparecido de su vista. Habiendo nacido en Japón y luego crecido en Detroit, Yuuri estaba al tanto de que desafortunadamente los niños usualmente aquí no tenían muy buenos modales. Era refrescante ver a un joven adolescente mostrar el respeto apropiado a sus mayores.

-Oh, sí que lo es – Viktor sonrió y envolvió desde atrás a Yuuri con sus brazos – Él es el primero y único amigo que Yurio ha hecho aquí. Siempre, desde que sus padres murieron, se le ha dificultado dejar entrar nuevas personas a su vida. Tú y Otabek son realmente las únicas excepciones -.

Yuuri fue tomado por sorpresa al darse por incluido. Él siempre había pensado que Yurio no se preocupaba mucho por él. El joven cascarrabias ciertamente tenía una personalidad distante, por decir poco. Pero incluso en el estudio, a pesar de su brusca actitud Yuuri podía decir que, Yurio era un buen chico. Yuuri admiraba a Viktor más de lo que podía decir, por haber cuidado a Yurio después de la muerte de sus padres. Era la verdadera prueba del corazón amable de Viktor y su gentil alma – Sabes Vitya, en el fondo Yurio es un buen chico y te quiere mucho – Yuuri murmuró dentro del fuerte abrazo.

Viktor constantemente se preocupaba de que de alguna manera él le estaba fallando a su querido hermano fallecido y a su cuñada por la manera tan mala en la que estaba criando a su hijo. Él siempre estaba preocupado de que fuera un terrible guardián, pero escuchar a Yuuri decir que Yurio lo amaba y que era un buen chico, hizo sentir a Viktor alivio y orgullo. Él abrazo a Yuuri mas fuerte y dejo un beso en los húmedos mechones negros – Gracias Yuuri, significa mucho para mi escuchar eso, no tiene idea. Yo lo intento, realmente lo intento, pero honestamente no tengo idea de que estoy haciendo. Solo quiero que Yurio sea feliz – él suspiro – Yo sé que él tiene boca sucia y un temperamento efervescente, pero aun veo al dulce niño que solía ser, dentro de él. Cuando era joven y sus padres aún estaban vivos, era gentil y tranquilo. Después de que sus padres murieran, se volvió ruidoso y enojado. Yo no sabía qué hacer, así que solo le dije que nunca lo dejaría y que estaba a salvo conmigo. Dejamos St. Petersburgo y nuestras viejas vidas en Rusia atrás y venimos a US por un nuevo comienzo. Las cosas fueron realmente difíciles al inicio, pero fue bueno que mi hermano insistiera en que Yurio aprendiera ingles a una temprana edad, así al menos no habría una barrera de idioma para él – Viktor soltó a Yuuri, tomó su mano, y lo jalo con él al sofá. Ellos se sentaron el uno al lado del otro, sosteniendo juntas sus manos.

-Debe haber sido difícil criar a un pequeño después de que ustedes sufrieran tal perdida, y solamente ustedes – dijo Yuuri con una sonrisa simpática mientras acariciaba la parte trasera de la mano de Viktor con su pulgar – Yo no puedo ni imaginarme que debió ser para ustedes dos – así como tampoco podía imaginarse un dulce y tranquilo Yurio.

-Fue difícil por un par de años – asintió Viktor – Afortunadamente, la esposa de Yakov, Lilia, me ayudo a cuidarlo de vez en cuando. Incluso ella ayudó al despistado yo de veintidós años a entender lo básico sobre ser el guardián de Yurio. Honestamente, no podría haberlo hecho sin su ayuda esos primeros años -.

Yuuri trato de imaginarse a sí mismo a los veintidós, tratando de cuidar de su sobrino de diez años, pero fallo al tratar de envolverse en ese concepto. El pensamiento de que Viktor había, básicamente, tirado todo por la borda por su sobrino casi hace llorar a Yuuri. La innata habilidad de Makkachin para sentir cuando alguien necesitaba consuelo debió haberlo golpeado, porque justo en ese momento se arrastró sobre el sofá. El esponjoso poodle, sin tener ninguna consideración sobre su tamaño, se dejó caer entre Yuuri y Viktor y lamio sus manos unidas. Los dos hombres alzaron sus manos y acariciaron la cabeza del adorable can al mismo tiempo.

-Cuando Otabek Altin se mudó desde Kazajistán a Nueva York con sus padres, Yurio hizo su primer amigo aquí. Por alguna razón, el silencioso Otabek estaba feliz de lidiar con mi febril sobrino. Ellos han sido inseparables desde entonces – continuo Viktor mientras acariciaba a su perro y acariciaba la mano de Yuuri con la suya – Hace unos meses, Otabek me pregunto si podíamos hablar en privado. Él admitió de que se había enamorado de Yurio y que él no sabía qué hacer y no quería que me enojara con él -.

\- ¡Wow! ¿Por qué te dijo eso? – la mano de Yuuri seguía en el exuberante pelaje de Makkachin y observo a Viktor con confusión.

-Bueno, él sabía que yo umm, que a mí me gustaban los hombres, así que él pensó que yo sería la mejor persona para hablar – dijo Viktor nerviosamente. La razón por la que Otabek sabia eso era por algo que Viktor no quería discutir con Yuuri, pero ahora era muy tarde. Yuuri alzo una ceja, cuestionando a Viktor, y el ruso cedió con un suspiro – Hace unos años, antes de que te conociera, tenía un novio llamado Hans – Viktor suspiró de nuevo y en lugar de observar a Yuuri a los ojos, bajo su mirada a Makkachin. Él acaricio al poodle detrás de sus orejas y continuo su historia de mala gana – Hans y yo estuvimos juntos por cerca de seis meses. Un día Otabek vino a ver a si Yurio quería ir a hacer algo de skateboarding. Hans y yo estábamos jugueteando en el elevador de camino a mi apartamento, y cuando las puertas se abrieron, ahí estaban Otabek y Yurio. Yurio, que, por supuesto ya sabía, dijo su típico "asqueroso" y Otabek solo se quedó viendo. Después de un incómodo minuto, Otabek levanto su pulgar hacia nosotros y luego él y Yurio se fueron al parque. En ese momento me sentí tan mortificado – Viktor rió sin humor.

-Así que, ¿Tú y Hans, no? – Yuuri solo lo observo. Una cosa era saber que tu novio tenia amores pasados, y otra cosa era ponerles nombre a estos. Yuuri estaba honestamente sorprendido de cuán rápido se estaba poniendo celos, él nunca había estado celoso antes.

La cabeza de Viktor se levantó de golpe y agitó sus manos nerviosamente frente a el – ¡Honestamente, eso fue antes de conocerte Yuuri! -.

Yuuri no pudo hacer más que reír suavemente ante la reacción de Viktor – Esta bien Vitya, solo quería molestarte un poco – se estiró para tomar la mano de Viktor y darle una suave sonrisa.

\- ¡Él me engaño y rompimos! Yo tenía el corazón roto y luego, casi ocho meses después, te conocí – Viktor continuo como si Yuuri no hubiese hablado.

-Vitya – Yuuri sonrió amorosamente al adorable hombre frente a él – Yo nunca te engañaría – y apretó más fuerte la mano de Viktor para dar énfasis a sus palabras – Nunca -.

-Yuuri – él labio de Viktor tembló y sus ojos brillaron con lágrimas contenidas. Él necesitaba limpiarse, necesitaba decirle todo a Yuuri, eso estaba lentamente consumiendo su alma. Viktor se sentía sucio por permitirle a Eros acercarse tanto y decidió que esa noche pondría todo sobre la mesa – Tengo que decirte algo, pero por favor, déjame explicar todo antes de que digas algo, ¿sí? -.

* * *

-Estúpido Beka… - murmuraba Yurio mientras se quitaba el shampoo de su cabello – Me dije a mi mismo que éramos solo amigos y… - Yurio dejo la oración a medias mientras dejaba que el agua caliente se resbalara por todo su rubio cabello. Él observo hacia abajo y observo la espuma siendo jalada hacia el drenaje – Se suponía que ese idiota no se sentía de la misma manera – murmuro mientras recargaba su cabeza hacia la fría pared - ¿Qué se supone que haga ahora? – Yurio acaricio suavemente con su mano sus labios, los mismos labios que hace menos de una hora habían sido besados por Beka. Con un suspiro frustrado bajo su mano y apago la ducha.

-Idiota – murmuro mientras abría la puerta de la ducha y tomaba su toalla – Estúpido, lindo, idiota – se quejó mientras secaba su cabello. Una vez que había secado su cuerpo, Yurio se giró hacia el lavabo. Él cerro sus ojos y sacudió su cabeza para aclarar sus pensamientos. Él ya estaba lo suficientemente molesto cuando se topó con algo en el suelo - ¡Ow! – chilló - ¿Pero qué demonios? – preguntó al aire Yurio en ese baño vacío mientras observaba el extraño objeto.

Se agacho y se sentó en la alfombra afelpada del baño. Acaricio su pie y observo la descolorada bolsa negra con una bandera japonesa en él. Se le hizo bastante obvio a quien pertenecía, a su Sensei. Yurio estaba gruñón y enojado y necesitaba una distracción. Él observo estúpidamente alrededor del baño para asegurarse que nadie lo observaba. Rodó sus ojos, porque era claro que estaba solo y había puesto el pestillo en la puerta cuando dio el portazo un rato antes. Él trago y jaló la bolsa más cerca de el en el suelo. Cuidadosamente abrió el zipper y fue recibido por un par de patines para hielo. Él sabía que su a su Sensei le gustaba patinar sobre hielo en su tiempo libre, así que no estaba sorprendido. Lo que pico su curiosidad fue lo demás que estaba dentro de la bolsa.

\- ¿Pero qué…? – Yurio dijo mientras buscaba dentro de la bolsa para tomar algo metálico. Cuándo saco su mano de la bolsa, estaba sosteniendo un collar que se veía bastante caro. Yurio lo examino, parpadeando ante la brillante gema roja que atrapaba la luz. Se preguntó qué estaba haciendo su Sensei con algo así dentro de una bolsa deportiva tan básica. Luego noto algo más que brillaba y lo saco, observando un traje de cuerpo completo color negro, con diamantes de imitación adornándolo. Él había leído el artículo que su "tío Chris" había escrito, él había visto las noticias, y él había visto los documentos policiacos de su tío regados sobre el comedor, así que él sabía lo que era ese disfraz – _Holy shit!_ ¡Sensei es Eros! -.

* * *

¡Chan, chan, chaaaaaaan!

¿Qué pasara ahora? Espero sus teorías, nos leemos ^_~

(Sorry si tiene alguna falta de ortografía :v)

Por cierto, tengo cuenta en Ao3, asi que ahi estoy subiendo de nuevo los caps, ya editados porque me di cuenta de algunos errores y no se si FF me deja arreglarlos, ademas que estare subiendo otras traducciones ahi que la autora no me deja subirlos en esta plataforma por cuestiones de plagio y otras cosas asi que si gustan pueden buscarme ahi tambien como Taurus95 :D


	11. ¿Eres Eros o qué?

Chaper Summary:

Un desconcertado adolescente, algunos sentimientos de culpa, una confesión, un beso y una pregunta…

Chapter Notes:

Despues de ver el hermoso AU "Phantom Thief" de Somachos, ¡Estuve inspirado para escribir esto! ¡Un gran gracias a Somachos por intercambiar ideas para este fic! Eres tan asombroso ^.~ ¡Espero que te guste! ¡Por favor, dejen un comentario para saber que opinan!

Notas: Ahora, de acuerdo a lo que encontré, la ley del estado de NYC cualquier arma de agua debe ser de colores brillantes para no ser confundida con un arma real. Y si ese es el caso, ¡vamos a asumir que Yuuri trajo su arma de agua con él desde Detroit! Yo vivo en Michigan y personalmente he visto armas de agua en la abarrotería que solo tienen la punta naranja. ¡Así que lol!

Advertencia: Un poco de Otayuri, ellos tienen dieciséis y se besaron, todo va a estar bien. Mi fic no tendrá nada más que besos Otayuri, se tomaran las manos y ¡habrá muchos apapachos! Yo creo que ellos son adorables y en mi fic ellos tienen la misma edad. Y por favor, por favor, díganme que ustedes, mis queridos lectores, ¿¡tuvieron su primer beso a los 16?! ¡Vamos gente!

Capítulo 11 - ¡¿Eres Eros o qué?!

Yurio se sentía enloquecer. ¿Podría ser su Sensei realmente Eros? ¿O estaba él ayudando a un amigo? Si él era Eros, ¿su tío sabe? Entre Yurio mas lo pensaba, mas confundido se sentía. Él estaba muy seguro de que su tío no tenía ni idea, y eso enojo a Yurio más que nada. Él nunca lo admitiría, pero él amaba a ese estúpido viejo con todo lo que había quedado de su corazón. Su tío Viktor se lo había llevado y le había dado un nuevo hogar. Su tío podría haberlo dejado fácilmente con los abuelos de Yurio, pero el idiota había insistido en quedarse con Yurio y convertirse en su guardián legal. Yurio lo amaría eternamente por eso. Y si averiguaba que Yuuri Katsuki solo estaba tratando de lastimar a su tío, ¡Yurio se prometió a si mismo que haría pagar a ese instructor de ballet!

Él dejo caer el traje al suelo y rápidamente desempaco lo que quedaba dentro del maletín. Él encontró un brazalete dorado, lentes de contacto, un traje deportivo, una estúpida capa satinada, y algo parecido a un audífono. - ¡Santa mierda! - Gritó Yurio y luego coloco su mano en su boca para callarse. La ultima cosa que quería era que ya fuera su tío o su sensei fueran a buscarlo en ese momento. Cuando estaba viendo más de cerca la capa, una pequeña arma cayó al suelo y él tuvo que mantenerse quieto para evitar gritar. Yurio estaba asustado de tocarla, pero al mismo tiempo no podía quitar sus ojos de ella. Sintió que algo extraño lo golpeaba con respecto a esa pistola mientras bajaba sus ojos hacia el arma. - Pero ¿qué…? – Yurio murmuro y lentamente se estiro hacia el arma. Con manos temblorosas levanto la pistola - ¿Estas jodiéndome? – susurró.

Mientras la levantaba él podría decir que estaba hecha de un plástico barato y que tenía una punta coloreada de brillante naranja al final del cañón. Era muy liviana para ser real y mientras la inspeccionaba más de cerca, observó un tapón en la empuñadura. Muy suavemente retiro el tapón y un chorro de agua salió y mojo su regazo. Se sentó por un minuto con una expresión amarga en su rostro y con un aire de incredulidad. Su tío le había admitido a él, bajo extremo secreto, que Eros había sacado un arma en su primer encuentro. Si esta era la misma arma, entonces su tío había sido despojado de su arma bajo condiciones hilarantemente absurdas. Yurio decidió que necesitaba documentar esto, necesitaba pruebas. Tomo su teléfono de mueble y tomo fotos de todo. Después de estar satisfecho, Yurio coloco todo de vuelta al maletín y lo cerro.

-Bueno Sensei, debo decir que tienes algunas cosas que explicar – Yurio sonrió mientras colocaba el maletín de vuelta donde lo había encontrado y salió del baño con una toalla enrollada en su cintura.

* * *

\- ¡Yuuri! ¡Lo siento! – Viktor rogó con lágrimas en sus ojos. Él necesitaba que Yuuri lo entendiera, él necesitaba que Yuuri lo perdonara.

Apegado a su promesa, Yuuri no había dicho una sola palabra mientras Viktor se confesaba a él entre sollozos…sobre sus encuentros con Eros. De todas formas, Yuuri se sentía enfermo del estómago con enojo, no con Viktor, pero si consigo mismo. El hecho de que el dulce y honesto Viktor estuviera divulgando sus encuentros secretos con Eros a él, casi rompe el corazón de Yuuri. En ese momento él sabía que no merecía ser feliz y que él ciertamente no merecía a Viktor. Él realmente estaba pensando en dejarlo todo en claro y decirle a Viktor todo, pero al final de cuentas Yuuri era un cobarde, así que solo lloró.

\- ¡No! ¡ _Solnyshko_ , por favor no llores! – Viktor chillo y enrolló sus brazos alrededor de Yuuri cuanto vio que el otro hombre empezó a llorar. ¿Cómo podía hacer él esto? ¡Él nunca podría perdonarse por lastimar a Yuuri! Él se juró a si mismo ahí y en ese momento que atraparía a Eros y lo pondría tras las barras, aun así, fuera lo último que hiciera.

\- No Viktor – Yuuri empujo suavemente a Viktor y se restregó los ojos bajo sus lentes – Por favor no me toques ahora ¿sí? – él rogó. La ultima cosa que merecía era ser consolado por Viktor, el hombre al que amaba y al cual le estaba mintiendo. Yuuri estaba tratando de serenarse y secar sus ojos, así que no vio la mirada desgarrada que Viktor hizo cuando lo había alejado y había dicho su nombre completo.

Viktor no pudo contener sus lágrimas de caer, él sabía que eventualmente seria castigado u odiado por su tiempo con Eros. El ladrón era una vil tentación y Viktor había caído bajo su hechizo. Viktor le había admitido a Yuuri que las primeras veces, antes de que ellos empezaran a salir, cuando él se había encontrado con Eros si había respondido a sus atrevimientos. Pero, Viktor había sido muy claro que la última vez que había visto a Eros, que había sido esa noche, se había resistido y ¡básicamente le dijo a Eros y se fuera a la mierda! Él se sinceró con Yuuri y le dijo que Eros lo había besado esa noche en contra de su voluntad y bajo fuertes protestas. Ahora él podría perder a Yuuri, la mejor cosa que alguna vez le hubiese pasado, y él sabía que todo sería su culpa. Le dio a Yuuri el espacio que había pedido y abrazo a Makkachin mas cerca para confortarse. Viktor sorbió su nariz entre el pelaje del poodle ante el pensamiento de no escuchar a Yuuri llamarlo "Vitya" nunca más, eso lo partió en dos.

-Viktor, yo…- dijo Yuuri mientras bajaba la mirada a su regazo. Él no sabía que quería decir, así que dejo que su voz se apagara. Él volteo su mirada de vuelta cuando escucho a Viktor inhalar fuertemente una gran bocanada de aire. Cuando vio lo que le había hecho a Viktor quería vomitar y salir corriendo por la puerta. Viktor se sostenía de Makkachin como si su vida dependiera de eso y sollozaba fuertemente entre el pelaje rizado del can. ¡No podía hacer nada bien, él aún seguía lastimando a Viktor incluso ahora y se odiaba a si mismo por eso!

-Por favor – Viktor lloriqueó entre el espeso pelaje – por favor no estés tan enojado conmigo para llamarme Viktor, ¡No me dejes! – él lloro patéticamente y enterró su cabeza en el cuello del poodle. Él sabía que era irracional actuar de esa forma, él sabía que Yuuri no tenía idea sobre como los rusos veían los diminutivos y sus muchas connotaciones, pero aun así lastimaba.

-Vitya – Yuuri suspiró – Lo siento, lo había olvidado, una vez leí que una vez tu usas el diminutivo de un nombre, no vuelves a usar el nombre completo a menos que una relación terminé, ¿Cierto? Te amo Vitya, lo siento, no es lo que quería decir. Solo necesitaba un minuto – dijo cálidamente Yuuri. Él estaba siendo egoísta y cruel y lo sabía, pero él no quería que Viktor estuviera triste de nuevo. ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Cómo podía arreglar esto?

\- ¿Cuándo… - Viktor levanto ligeramente su cabeza y se sobo sus ojos - …cuando leíste eso? -.

¡Mierda! Dado el caso de que no le podía decir a Viktor sobre Eros, aun no, decidió divulgar cuan profundos eran sus sentimientos en su lugar. Yuuri inhalo fuerte y observo los acuosos ojos del color océano de Viktor – En el momento en que te conocí, caí rendido ante ti Vitya. Soy bastante tímido, especialmente cuando conozco nuevas personas, así que umm…hice algunas investigaciones sobre la cultura rusa. Era la única forma de sentirme cerca de ti – Yuuri admitió con un brillante sonrojo. De alguna forma, ser honesto sobre algo, cualquier cosa, en ese momento se sentía como una gloriosa catarsis – Por los últimos dos años, solo has estado tú en mi corazón, yo no quería decírtelo de una vez y asustarte, pero ahora solamente quiero que lo sepas – murmuró Yuuri mientras bajaba la mirada a sus manos, siendo incapaz de seguir observando a Viktor a los ojos.

-Fuer lo mismo para mi Yuuri – Viktor sonrió y se inclinó hacia él. Viktor trago fuertemente y tentativamente estiró su mano para colocarla sobre la de Yuuri. Envalentonado porque Yuuri no lo empujo de nuevo, lo jaló en un gentil abrazo. Makkachin captó la indirecta y salto del sofá para dejarle un espacio a Yuuri – yo también busque sobre la cultura japonesa y esas cosas – se río de sí mismo – tú lengua materna es algo difícil, pero se algunas palabras – Viktor sonrió y dejo un suave beso en la cabeza de Yuuri.

\- ¿Lo hiciste? ¿Sabes? – Yuuri pregunto mientras apretaba sus brazos alrededor de Viktor. No se creía capaz de ver la cara del ruso por el momento, así que Yuuri se acurruco contra el cálido pecho de Viktor e inhalo la gloriosa esencia del ruso.

\- ¡Hai! ¡Boku wa Viktor desu. _Aishiteru_ , Yuuri! – dijo Viktor orgulloso.

No era un perfecto japonés, pero eso no le importaba a Yuuri, ¡Ni un poquito! Yuuri sonrió, él había practicado para esto. Él había deseado algún día tener el motivo para usarlo, ¡y este era el momento! – _Ya tebya lyublyu_ \- dijo Yuuri suavemente, la combinación de consonantes extrajeras se sentía tosco en su lengua.

Sin avisar, Viktor jaló a Yuuri bruscamente de la barbilla y lo beso apasionadamente. Él no podía creer que ambos habían tomado el tiempo de buscar sobre la cultura del otro, eso era absurdo. Ellos claramente estaban destinados a estar juntos. Viktor volcó todo su corazón en ese beso, él quería que Yuuri entendiera y sintiera la profundidad de su amor. Cuando Yuuri lo beso de vuelta, tan desesperado como él, Viktor gimió en apreciación de que su mensaje había sido recibido.

Yurio observo toda la asquerosa escena desde el pasillo. Los dos asquerosos ancianos estaban absortos en su estúpido mundo, que no habían escuchado cuando se aproximaba durante las asquerosas confesiones de su tío sobre Eros. ahora Yurio estaba realmente en un conflicto, si su sensei era Eros, ¿Por qué no se confesó en ese momento? ¿Su sensei _realmente_ amaba a su tío o solo estaba pretendiendo? ¿Por qué aprendería ruso? ¿Era en realidad un espía internacional? Realmente su lamentable tío estaba sobre las nubes, eso arruino su plan de salir del baño y gritar. Él decidió que tendría que dejar algo de tiempo para intentar algo, debía ser paciente.

\- ¡Ok, ok dejen de ser asquerosos, estoy hambriento y necesito ir a la cocina! – gritó mientras se cubría los ojos - ¡Preferiría no vomitar mientras voy hacia allá! – rio internamente cuando los dos viejos asquerosos se separaron en un parpadeo y se sonrojaron. ¿Acaso son adolescentes? A pesar de las pruebas que había tenido en su cara minutos antes, Yurio aun quería darle a su sensei el beneficio de la duda, él quería escuchar su explicación. Yurio sostuvo su teléfono en su pecho mientras caminaba a la cocina.

Finalmente, Viktor encontró su voz de nuevo cuando su sobrino abrió el refrigerador para empezar su cacería – Yurio, ya hice algunos snacks, ¡Ven aquí! – declaro Viktor mientras alzaba la bandeja con sándwiches y la levantaba sobre su cabeza.

Yurio camino de vuelta al sofá a zancadas, arranco la bandeja de la mano de su tío, y se encamino cabizbajo y apenado por el pasillo – Spasibo – murmuro mientras se alejaba.

\- ¡An zdorovye! – dijo Viktor mientras agitaba su mano animadamente. Cuando vio la confundida mirada de Yuuri, sonrió – Significa algo así como "para la buena salud", se usa como "provecho" cuando le das comida a alguien -.

Yuuri sonrió, realmente le gustaba cuando Viktor hablaba ruso. Yuuri pensó que lo hacía sonar ronco y _súper_ sexy. Una vez vio como la figura de Yurio desaparecía dentro de su habitación al final del pasillo, jaló a Viktor, de su afelpada bata de baño, hacia un acalorado beso. "Podría acostumbrarme a esto", fue su último pensamiento antes de que pensar se volviera completamente innecesario.

* * *

\- ¿Qua mirda hacs een ma carto? – murmuró Yurio con la mitad de un sándwich en su boca. Rápidamente mastico y trago su snack y lanzo la bandeja sobre su escritorio. ¡Beka estaba con su trasero sobre su maldita cama! ¿Pero qué diablos? ¿Podía ponerse peor la noche?

Los ojos de Otabek rápidamente se abrieron cuando escucho la voz de Yura. Él había estado acostado esperando a que Yura saliera de la ducha y debió haberse quedado dormido. Lentamente se sentó en la cama y observo a Yura. Esa belleza rubia solo estaba usando una toalla alrededor de su delgada y pequeña cintura y Otabek tuvo que tragar fuertemente, porque su boca se había secado – Tú…umm tío dijo que podía esperar por ti, quiero hablar contigo – declaró mientras enlazaba su mirada con las ardientes esmeraldas de Yurio.

\- ¡Bien! ¡Lo que sea! – Yurio suspiró y se sentó hábilmente en la silla de su escritorio. Se giró para observar a Otabek y cruzó sus piernas - ¿De qué putas quieres hablar ahora? -.

Otabek necesito inhalar fuertemente y seguir observando los ojos de Yura, no sus torneadas piernas que no estaban cubriendo bien la entrepierna de Yura – Umm…yo pensé que podríamos hablar sobre, ya sabes, ¿Lo que paso antes? – preguntó suavemente, tratando de no bajar la mirada.

\- ¡¿Huh?! ¿Antes? ¿Cuándo me atacaste? – lanzó Yurio y se inclinó hacia adelante, haciendo que su toalla se soltara un poco más de su cintura.

-Cuando te besé – corrigió Otabek mientras sus ojos capturaron el sutil movimiento de la toalla, revelando más de la suave forma de Yura. Parpadeó fuertemente y volvió a observar las encantadoras esmeraldas en sus ojos, no en sus tentadoras caderas.

\- ¡Bueno, cuando me has besado sin ninguna maldita razón! – dijo Yurio hirviendo.

-Te bese porque me gustas Yura, de una…umm…forma de más que amigos – explicó Otabek. Él no quería que Yura se equivocara, Otabek necesitaba que su amigo entendiera que no había sido un accidente y que él no estaba jugando.

A Yurio le costó encontrar el aliento en ese momento. Cuando Beka lo veía así, con su oscura y profunda mirada, Yurio podía sentir como se aceleraba su corazón. Su estúpido tío debía haber subido la temperatura, porque ahora sentía que se estaba poniendo caluroso el ambiente. ¿Qué era este sentimiento? Asqueroso, ¿es amor cierto? ¡Mierda! - ¿Por qué? Fue todo lo que Yurio pudo decir.

\- ¡Porque nunca me había preocupado por nadie de la manera en la que me preocupo por ti Yura! – Otabek se inclinó rápidamente más cerca del escritorio – Yo creo que eres hermoso y fuerte y valiente – sonrió – nadie me conoce como tú, ¡y nadie te conoce mejor que yo! -.

-Pero somos amigos Beka, así es como se supone que debe ser – Yurio trato de racionalizar.

-Lo sé y lo siento, pero yo quiero más que tu amistad ahora, necesito más Yura – dijo Otabek suavemente con su profunda voz mientras colocaba sus piernas sobre la orilla de la cama, frente a la silla de Yura. La suave luz de la lámpara del escritorio creaba un perfecto efecto de aureola alrededor del hermoso cabello de Yura y Otabek suspiro feliz ante la vista.

Yurio trago cuando Beka se acercó. Ahora estaba sentado justo enfrente de Yurio y sus rodillas casi se rozaban - ¿Cuánto…cuanto más? – la voz de Yurio se había vuelto más suave y tenía un leve tono de excitación enlazado. Su corazón latía fuertemente en su pecho, tanto que estaba preocupado que Beka podría ser capaz de oírlo.

Otabek tomo la mano de Yura, sin romper contacto visual – Yo quiero ser tu novio Yura, y quiero todo lo demás que viene con ese honor – dijo suavemente con una sonrisa – Pero necesito saber ¿Cómo te sientes sobre mi Yura? – él inclino su cabeza hacia un lado así podía ver los ojos verdosos de Yura directamente.

Yurio trago. Él no sabía que decir. ¡Beka está siendo malditamente serio! Yurio se dijo a si mismo _eras_ atrás que ese estúpido crush en su mejor amigo era solo un efecto secundario de la estúpida cosa hormonal, incluso pensó que los sentimientos se habían desvanecido con el tiempo. Ahora, Beka estaba frente a él, desarmando su corazón sin remordimientos. Yurio podía sentir como la coraza, esa armadura protectora alrededor de él, empezaba a derrumbarse. Mentalmente intento, en vano, sostenerse de ese escudo cuidadosamente construido, pero era inútil. Las palabras de Beka habían atravesado con poco esfuerzo y el corazón de Yurio comenzó a doler – Beka – suspiró suavemente, observando sus manos - ¿Hablas enserio? ¿Realmente te gusto de esa manera? -.

El no haber sido empujado o que no le gritara inmediatamente era una buena señal, significaba que talvez Yura se sentía de la misma forma, que talvez podía tener una oportunidad – Si Yura, estoy siendo muy serio – dijo suavemente Otabek mientras acariciaba amorosamente los nudillos de Yurio con su pulgar.

Yurio inhalo una fuerte bocanada de aire y levantó su cabeza – Pruébalo – dijo con una sonrisa burlona mientras entrelazaba sus miradas.

Una sonrisa conocedora se colocó en el rostro de Otabek ante el reto lanzado y se inclinó hacia adelante. Otabek alzo su otra mano y la coloco en la delicada mejilla de Yura – Seria un placer – suspiro mientras acercaba el rostro de Yura para presionar sus labios. La primera vez que lo había intentado fue hace unas horas, en desesperación y repentina pasión. En fuerte contraste, esta vez fue gentil y amoroso. Otabek sonrió cuando sintió como un tembloroso brazo se enrollaba en su cuello. Yura suspiro dentro del beso y sus labios se volvieron dóciles bajo los de Otabek. Él no quería forzar a su suerte, así que Otabek lentamente se separó, terminando de manera gentil el beso – Yura – dijo sin aliento.

-Beka – respondió Yurio de manera similar.

\- ¡Chicos! Ya es suficiente, tiempo de ir a casa Otabek – dijo Viktor con los brazos cruzados, parado en el marco de la puerta. Alzo una de sus delineadas cejas plateadas ante la vista de su sobrino, prácticamente desnudo, inclinado sobre Otabek con obvios ojos llenos de deseo. Viktor tuvo que tomar todo su autocontrol para detener los avances de Yuuri desde la sala y dejarlo para ir a ver a Yurio. Él sentía que los dos chicos habían arreglado sus asuntos, pero él también sabia como los chicos jóvenes podían…ser. Tuvo que retener sus carcajadas cuando vio como Yurio se volteaba con la cara de un increíble color rojo y finalmente se dio cuenta de que su toalla no estaba cubriéndole nada. Yurio se arrastró para colocar la toalla en una posición más funcional y Otabek prácticamente cayó de espaldas sobre la cama cuando Yurio lo empujo – Vamos hijo, te llevo a casa – Viktor observo los oscuros ojos de Otabek y le hizo señas para que lo siguiera.

-Yura…- Otabek tartamudeo, inseguro de que más decir. Había TANTO que le quería decir, pero era obvio que tendría que esperar por ahora. Él decidió que, incluso si el tío de Yura estaba observando, simplemente tendría que preguntar eso que lo atormentaba – Entonces, ¿serias mi novio Yura? – pregunto con timidez, sintiendo la mirada protectora del señor Nikiforov detrás de él.

Yurio abrió su boca, pero ninguna palabra salió de ella. Él se sentó ahí, boqueando, como un maldito pez, sin poder emitir una respuesta. El beso que Beka le había dado, mando un shock eléctrico atravesó de todo su cuerpo y le estaba costando incluso respirar. Además, el hecho de que su entrometido tío había simplemente entrado, era seguro decir que Yurio estaba avergonzado. Como sea, cuando vio la expresión, casi destrozada, en los oscuros ojos de Beka, encontró su voz – Claro que si idiota, ¡Vete de una vez a casa! – soltó sin su usual veneno, era casi un tono juguetón. Esto era territorio desconocido para él, Yurio incluso sintió una pequeña sonrisa formarse en sus labios.

Una brillante sonrisa atravesó el rostro de Otabek y él, prácticamente, brillo bajo la suave luz de la habitación – Esta bien entonces – dijo bruscamente y asintió. Su corazón latía rápidamente, sus palmas se sentían sudadas, y no podía quitar la sonrisa de su rostro mientras se volteaba para dejar la habitación.

-Ponte algo de ropa y luego ve a la cama, yo volveré pronto – Viktor sacudió su cabeza mientras cerraba la habitación de su sobrino. Camino por el pasillo detrás de Otabek y pudo sentir la felicidad y el alivio rodear al chiquillo. Viktor estaba feliz por ellos, pero eso no significaba que los dejaría actuar en sus más bajos instintos bajo su techo – Solnyshko – canturreó felizmente cuando vio a Yuuri sentado tranquilamente en el sofá, ahora acariciando a Makkachin con una mirada ausente – Iré a dejar a Otabek a casa, regresare pronto, ¿ok? -.

La suave voz de Viktor sacó a Yuuri de su mundo y sonrió - ¡Yeah, no problem! ¡Bye Vitya! -.

-No tardare mucho, lo prometo, luego de esto podemos ir a dormir un poco, ¿cierto? – pregunto mientras mordía su labio. Él estaba realmente preocupado que Yuuri se fuera corriendo a su casa tan pronto él se fuera.

-¡No hay problema! Tomate tu tiempo, yo me asegurare que Yurio-kun se vaya a la cama – Yuuri sonrió y le lanzo un guiño a Viktor.

-Ok, solnyshko, te amo – Viktor se inclinó y le dio un suave beso a los labios de Yuuri.

-También te amo Vitya, ¡fue un placer conocerte Otabek-kun! – Yuuri agito su mano.

* * *

Yurio salió de su habitación mientras Viktor y Otabek cerraban la puerta para irse. Rápidamente se había puesto un tank top con cheetah print y se había puesto un par de pants y salió en dirección a la sala – Sensei, ¿tiene un minuto? – pregunto con una mueca en sus labios.

-Claro Yurio-kun, ¿Qué pasa? – Yuuri pregunto mientras se sentaba derecho en el sofá ante la repentina aparición de su alumno.

-Así que, ¿Cuál es el asunto? – Yurio lanzó mientras sacaba su teléfono de su bolsillo - ¿Eres Eros o qué? – pregunto mientras bajaba su mirada a su sensei. Encontró una foto que había tomado en el baño de lo que contenía el maletín y se lo mostro al otro hombre. Juzgando por el hecho de que todo el color había desaparecido del rostro de su sensei mientras observaba la pantalla del teléfono, Yurio tenía su respuesta.

* * *

No se como disculparme por tenerl s esperando por este cap tanto tiempo! pero que puedo decirles, entre la Universidad (ya estoy en tesis y seminarios), mi nuevo trabajo y situaciones familiares difíciles estos meses se me han hecho tan difíciles pero bueno! Ya volví, espero poder subir al menos un cap al mes TwT se lo que se siente la espera pero...lo siento mucho! Espero este cap les guste, si hay un horror ortográfico por ahí es porque lo termine y corregí de prisa ya que se supone debería estar investigando sobre mi tema de tesis pero no podía concentrarme al saber que tenia este documento a medias lol y si alguien quiere ser mi beta (lo necesito, de veras que si) pueden enviarme un mensaje privado si? gracias por seguir esta historia(si aun la están leyendo) y nos leemos en el próximo cap!


End file.
